Karasuno's Trip to the Hospital XD
by Acia Granger
Summary: When you get bored and decide to write a one-shot (That turned into a full on story;') about a certain bubble of energetic sunshine getting hurt and the team going to the hospital and running into Oikawa- LOLOLOLXD Yea hope you enjoy!XD
1. Part 1

_Hey guys! So I got really bored this weekend and just decided to write this little one shot- hope you enjoy!:)_

Karasuno's trip to the hospital!

Part One:

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata screamed as he barrelled into the gym a mere split second after Kageyama. The two undoubtedly smashed into one another, landing on the floor in a heap.

Noya snorted with laughter form the corner of the room.

"Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

"Oops!" Hinata giggled, "Soweee!" He then proceeded to jump up immediately. "So what're we doing today Captain!?"

It was a bright Sunday, mere weeks before the nationals were set to start. The whole team was a buzz with ecstatic energy, so much so that Noya and Tanaka had even joined Hinata and Kageyama in the 'race to see who can pick up the most balls'.

Coach Ukai was at a family wedding (as he'd grudgingly told them the previous Friday) and Takeda sensei was visiting his girlfriend (to which he'd gone bright red in the face and the team had chorused a loud 'AWWWW!')

So Karasuno was alone for the day but had been given permission to use the gym as long as they were COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SENSIBLE.

"Right guys! Let's get started with a small meeting!" Daichi yelled out across the hall.

The crows flocked towards him and settled (with much quivering energy) on the floor in front of the large whiteboard.

"Right, the plan for today is-"

He was cut off by a sudden, "I'm so sorry I'm late the bus broke down and- OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY I INTERUPTED YOU CAPTAIN I WILL NEVER DO SO AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Yaichi stumbled to her knees and bowed to the much astounded captain.

"Er… it's fine Yaichi-san no worries…."

"Where's Kiyoko-san?" Suga chipped in, breaking the awkward tension that had spiralled into the room.

"Oh er…" Yaichi stood shakily to her feet, "Her dad's ill so she has to stay at home and look after him."

"WHAAAT!?" Noya and Tanaka screamed in unison.

"KIYOKO-SANNN!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"HOW WILL I SURVIVE A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT YOUR COMFORTING PRESENCE?"

"THE DAY HAS GONE COLD!"

"My heart has shrivelled into a small, tinsy, tiny, weeny, speck of dust…"

"I don't think I can face life anymore…"

"You survived yesterday without her; you weren't in school." Chikara said in monotone.

The boys whimpered and clutched one another, tears running in streams down their faces.

Yaichi nodded her head at the two, "I understand."

"Thank you Yaichi-san," The boys sniffed.

"Oh my god…" Daichi sighed.

"It's going to be a looong day," Suga slapped Daichi's back, "Good luck captain!" He winked and Daichi replied with a half irritated, half amused huff.

Yet the day started well, Tanaka and Noya were cheered by the idea they'd see their 'precious manager' tomorrow at school and although the boys were hyped up, they listened to their captain. Like young, noisy crows they played a few three on three sets; everyone got a good turn.

It was at lunch time that things started to go pear-shaped. They were eating outside, their coats on in the cold autumn weather. Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata were sat in a group discussing their favourite moves when Noya came up with the idea. "Omg guys! Let's go and play some two on two!"

"Aww yeah like Johzenji!" Hinata chipped in.

"Omg is that how that dude managed that crazy back line shot!?" Tanaka added, already knowing the answer.

Kageyama's eyes simply glimmered with excitement.

Daichi had specifically told them to rest in this hour and NOT go in the gym alone but... rules are made to be broken, right? Besides they wouldn't get a chance to play any two on two between now and the nationals…

The four of them were filled with rebellious spirit as they slipped into the gym.

"I'll serve first, if I'm allowed Senpai," Kageyama asked, picking a ball up from the huge blue basket.

"Teehee! Be my guest!" Noya replied, with a cheeky white- toothed grin.

"Come on Noya-san! Let's crush this first year duo!"

"You got it Ryu!"

"Huuuhhh? Crush us?" Kageyama smiled a vitriolic smile and spun the ball dizzyingly as they took their positions.

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled jumping up and down in front of the net.

Kageyama threw the ball up with a spin, took a running jump and slammed it across the hall, it spun towards the back corner but before it crashed into the ground Noya wacked it up; a perfect receive.

"Woo!" Tanaka yelled as he received the ball up to the setter's position. Noya leaped up and jumped from the back line out front and tossed the ball.

Tanaka grinned maliciously as he jumped up.

Hinata jumped up with all his might and thrust his hands forward.

Tanaka aimed up and the ball slashed across Hinata's fingertips. Hinata gasped, "One-touch!"

"Alright!" Kageyama replied. He tossed the ball up from the back as Hinata jumped up for the second time.

Hinata swung alarmingly close to the net and slammed the ball down up front.

But Tanaka was aware of their habits and his hand, half expecting it to be slammed down up front, spun out and flicked the ball up.

The ball clipped the net and went to fall on Kageyama and Hinata's side but Hinata's leg whipped through the air and kicked the ball up.

"Ouch!" Hinata yelped as he hit the floor on his spine.

But the ball flew over to the other side of the net.

"Noya!" Tanaka screamed. Hinata leaped back up, arms and eyes ready to block.

"Alright!" Noya replied, doing a jump toss from the other side of the court.

But just as Tanaka sprung up to hit the ball a man clothed all in black, with his hood up, covering his face in a dark shadow, came in from nowhere and grabbed the ball tight in his hands.

"Ahhhhh!" The four trouble-makers screamed.

Chikara jumped, flipping off his hood, "Guys chill- it's only me…"

"Ahh Chikara!? Shhhh! Don't tell Daichi we were in here!" Noya frantically waved his hands around.

"Don't tell me what?" The players flinched and turned slowly to face the doors, where the rest of the team stood looking curiously in.

"Er…"

"They look like they were playing a two on two… in the gym alone and clearly not resting," Suga summed up.

Everyone stared at him.

"Visual analysis," Suga tapped his head.

"I specifically told you guys not to come in here alone- what if one of you had gotten hurt?" Daichi began seriously.

"Sorry Daichi," The four of them mumbled.

But to their surprise Daichi smiled, "Well who knows- maybe playing some two on two matches will be useful. After all I heard that's how Johzenji practices."

"We can!?" Hinata jumped five feet into the air, "Woooo!"

"Haha! Now we can settle this match Hinata! Your senpai's will beat you into the dirt!" Tanaka cackled.

"Tanaka! That's a horrible thing to say! I don't want you saying those kind of things anymore; they can really hurt a person's feelings," Suga told him sternly.

"Sorry Suga…"

"It shouldn't be me you're apologising too." Suga replied, hands on hips.

"Sorry Hinata," Tanaka mumbled to his shoes.

"Humph," Suga tutted.

"You are such a mum Suga," Asahi sighed.

"Huh?!"

The rest of the team snickered.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"That was exhausting," Hinata groaned as he and Kageyama walked off to fill their water bottles up during a break.

"Yea… but so fun." Kageyama agreed.

"Definitely!" Hinata jumped into the air and began skipping to the water fountain.

"What the hell are you doing Hinata dumbass?!"

"Skipping! It's a sign of enjoyment Kageyama you silly sausage!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly Hinata's soft soled trainers caught on a small and invisible patch of black ice.

His widened, "Kageyaaaahh!" He slipped abruptly, his body flinging of the ground spasmodically. Surprise and fear gripped at Hinata vice-like as he crashed down the stone steps.

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled chasing after him feverishly.

Hinata groaned and eased himself up, his body sprawled across three steps, "Ouch!"

"Are you okay!?" Kageyama's face was etched with worry as he bounded down next to him.

"I'm cool… but my arm hurts a tad."

They both turned to look at Hinata's right arm.

"Ahh!" Hinata yelled repulsed.

Kageyama's eyes widened, "I'm getting Suga!" He dashed off and Hinata stared at his arm.

A long cut stretched down his arm, uneven and ugly. Blood oozed out and it throbbed and stung.

"I feel sick…" Hinata said to himself, turning away. It was then that he noticed the large rusty nail sticking out the corner of the stairs. The bumpy pattern matched that of his cut arm and the black, brown speckled nail was splattered with scarlet.

"Hinata!"

"Shouyou!"

He heard the shouts of his team mates and answered optimistically, "I'm fine guys! But watch the ice!"

He swore he heard Noya-san giggle at that.

Suga and Chikara reached him first, clutched in Chikara's hand was the first aid kit.

Hinata looked at them, and then down at his arm. Blood was pooling onto the stairs, contrasting vastly against the dull grey of the concrete.

"Oh my god Hinata!" Suga crouched down next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oww!" Hinata protested.

"Chikara," Suga ordered. Hinata frowned but Chikara seemed to know what Suga wanted of him and he unpacked a thick cloth and pressed it hard into Hinata's arm.

Hinata yelped in pain and Noya sat down next to him and took his hand. "Youch Hinata! That looks pretty bad."

Hinata huffed in reply," I slipped," He mumbled, wincing as Chikara applied more pressure to his arm and Suga gripped it vice-like so he couldn't shift it around.

Tanaka chuckled, "We can see that."

"It must have been the nail he caught it on," Tsukki explained, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, looks like it," Chikara chipped in, growling as the blood seeped through the cloth, "This isn't stopping, we might have to take a chip to the hospital Daichi- I think he needs stitches."

Hinata groaned but Noya grinned, "Cool! Karasuno's trip to the local hospital!"

"Teehee should be interesting," Tanaka added and they both winked at Hinata who couldn't help but smile.

"Got it," Daichi replied. "It's at times like this that I'm glad we're only fifteen minutes away. Can you walk, Hinata?"

"Erm…."

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Suga intervened calmly, reaching out for the bandages. "We'll tie these one tight and create a makeshift sling, okay?"

Hinata merely nodded.

Chikara folded the sodden cloth round Hinata's arm, reluctant to remove even the slightest pressure and Suga began wrapping the bandages round efficiently.

Hinata whimpered at all the fiddling, the pain in his arm becoming more and more obvious every second. Narita wrapped his arm round Hinata and pulled him into his chest comfortingly.

Once the sling was on Suga helped him up. Hinata swayed, "I feel sick…" He mumbled. Suga and Daichi eyed one another warily.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Yamaguchi asked his face pale, his hands wringing together worriedly.

Hinata nodded, "Of course!" There was no way he was going to look weak in front of his teammates. _Especially_ Kageyama.

The third years shared knowing smiles and they set off, "The fresh air might do you some good anyway Hinata," Chikara commented.

The trip itself was rather uneventful and although it was reaching the wintery months the sky was clear and the air still and crisp. Hinata seemed to brighten up once he began moving and they were all joking around by the time they reached the hospital. Teasing Suga about this mornings 'motherly' action.

"I'm not the team mom!" Suga protested for the fifteenth time.

Tanaka sniggered.

"But remember when Yamaguchi grazed his knee and you fussed over him all of practice?"

"Oh yeah and when you were texting Yaku-san from Nekoma about the two 'families' meeting up over Christmas… That is exactly what my mum does…"

"Yeah and when Chikara had a cold last Christmas and you went over to make hot chocolate and look after him when his parents were away…"

"Alright! Fine… but if I'm the team mom then Daichi's the dad!"

"WHAT?!"

They burst through the hospital doors; a flock of black crows; still in their gym shorts but apparently immune to the cold, laughing and teasing one another.

Yet it wasn't lost on Chikara, Suga or Daichi that Hinata had begun shivering on the walk across and had become quieter and quieter; he was losing blood.

Kageyama wrinkled his nose as they walked in and Tanaka nodded knowingly, "I know right Kageyama? Hospitals smell so weird."

"The smell of disinfectant!" Noya announced.

"Indeed Noya-san my friend!"

A grumpy looking old man glared at them from the plastic waiting room chairs, clearly annoyed with the sudden disruption. The waiting room was painted in snow white and an unsteady pile of magazines sat stiffly on a coffee table in the centre of a group of chairs.

They went up to the reception desk; all twelve of them, and Daichi maturely explained what had happened to a stick thin nurse, who typed everything down on her computer with pursed lips while looking with disrespect at the team who were all talking loudly, especially Nishinoya.

"Guys! Shhhhh!" Suga loud-whispered, noticing the grumpy old man and stick thin nurse's disapproving faces.

"Sorry!" He received eight loud-whispered replies.

"Okay I've sent the information over, you can wait in the children's ward, just through there," the nurse pointed to a double doorway covered in farm animals.

"Ugh…" Hinata mumbled as they walked quickly away; eager to get out of that awkward white room, "Children's ward!"

Tsukki snickered, "Well you are under-sixteen."

"Pft!"

They walked in to the empty room.

"Ooooo! Play area!" Noya readied himself to run across to the large Noah's ark ship and miniature soft play area but just as he was about to set off Chikara gripped him by the collar and dragged him across to the spotty chairs. "Awwwww! You're so cruel Chikara."

Chikara gave a half joking, half sinister smile.

They sat down and looked around them silently for a moment; taking it all in.

"Well the bright yellow paint is sure cheery." Suga commented, nodding with approval.

"They should paint the ceiling yellow too," Tanaka agreed.

"Er…"

"Yes! It can be a box of yellowness!" Noya jumped up, clenching his fist.

"You read my mind Noya!" They fist bumped hard.

Chikara laughed, "You two are mad."

"Well if being mad is what it takes to make Shouyou smile then we'll be mad!"

Hinata, whose head was leaning against Suga's shoulder, smiled faintly; his face was quickly losing colour and he was starting to feel increasingly tired. It frightened him, although he didn't admit it.

Just then the doors opposite the room swung open and in strutted a tall young man, with wavy brown hair… and brown eyes… and…

"OIKAWA SENPAI!?" Kageyama screamed.

 _And that's part 1! Don't ask when P2 will be up 'cause mocks and yea and coursework and school…:/ ;'D_

 _Hope you enjoyed P1!_

 _Don't forget to drop me a review! Constructive feedback is always welcome;P_

 _Love ya,_

 _Acia xxx_


	2. Part 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and favourites- I really appreciate it!XD I think this one shot is gonna turn into a three part-er lol… It got a tad long;) Anyways here's part 2 hope you enjoy!_

Karasuno's trip to the hospital!

Part Two:

"Ahh!" Oikawa leapt back with shock, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"THE GREAT KING!" Hinata yelled, reactivated all of a sudden, his head jumping off Suga's shoulder.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Tanaka replied aghast.

"Yeah! And why are you wearing a doctor's coat? With a Lanyard that says…" Noya-san squinted at the red lanyard that swung off Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa placed his hand irritatingly over the Lanyard, "I'm a volunteer here, I'm gonna be studying medicine at Uni and we're a bit busy-"

The team looked round the empty room with raised eyebrows. "Rephrase: We don't have many doctors on duty on a Sunday so the long term patients are keeping all the docs busy… so the head Doc told me to come down and start sorting out…" Oikawa looked down at his clipboard.

("He has a clipboard!?" Noya whispered to Tanka.

"So jealous damn it!" Tanaka replied.)

"… Hinata Shouyou- 15 years old- injured arm on a nail..?" Oikawa looked over at Hinata whose eyes were still wide with shock.

"Yeah- he's bleeding pretty bad Oikawa," Chikara said standing up.

Oikawa pursed his lips, ignoring the shocked faces of Karasuno, "Follow me."

He turned and walked through the double doors, holding them open for Hinata, Daichi, Chikara and Suga, then letting them swing shut in Noya and Tanka's faces; they growled in annoyance.

Oikawa led the team into a small room, this time Safari animals littered the walls. "Ah- ah," He held his hands up, "Max five people in the room at one time."

The team looked at one another, and then on silent agreement, Suga and Chikara walked in, dragging a surprised Kageyama through the door after Hinata. Oikawa shut the door with a click.

A medicine cabinet stood in the right corner of the room and two chairs sat next to the door. A bed, covered in a faded yellow sheet, lay in the middle of the room and a bunch of monitors and machines lined the left side of the room.

"Right, hop on." Oikawa patted the bed and Hinata warily sat on the edge of the bed, holding his arm protectively.

"So what happened: exactly." Oikawa asked as he sprayed his hands with alcohol rub.

Everyone looked at Kageyama. "Hinata slipped on black ice and fell down the stairs Oikawa Senpai." He mumbled.

"He was bleeding pretty badly when we got to him; we think he needs stitches." Chikara added; biting his lip nervously and hoping the actual doctor came soon. But Oikawa seemed to know what he was doing…

"Hmm… and the nail?" Oikawa asked, turning to the cupboard and retrieving a stack of cloths and bandages.

"There was a nail sticking out the side of the stairs. We'll inform the head master and get it sorted." Suga explained.

"Yeah… sounds like a bit of a safety hazard." There was an awkward silence as Oikawa got out a bottle of antiseptic solution and wet a cloth. "Well sit back properly Hinata."

Hinata edged back annoyingly slowly on the bed… his eyes narrowed at Oikawa… flickering across the bottle of antiseptic solution…

"Hinata give Oikawa your arm." Chikara ordered.

Hinata reluctantly flopped back on the triple stacked pillows and laid his arm across the bed.

Oikawa immediately gripped his arm and began untying the bandages gently. Suga came and sat next to Hinata on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, while Chikara and Kageyama took the chairs.

Blood started immediately pooling seeping through the under-bandage and Hinata whimpered and tossed his head onto Suga's shoulder as Oikawa tugged at the bandages. "Soz Hinata; I'm trying to be careful," He muttered more to himself than anything.

It was clear now that Oikawa was experienced at dealing with injuries like these; his hands moved skilfully and quickly.

"You look like you're used to fixing these kinds of wounds," Chikara commented, filling the awkward silence.

"Haha! Try living with Iwa-chan!" He replied with a boyish grin.

They all laughed but then one of the bandages caught slightly on Hinata's skin and Oikawa gave it a sharp tug. Hinata jerked and turned to press his face into Suga's chest, gritting his teeth and fretfully trying not to wrench his arm away. As Oikawa peeled off the original cloth, Hinata moaned softly: it really _did_ hurt. And he did feel kinda sick… and dizzy…

Oikawa sucked in deep, "Yeah that'll need stitches. I'm not qualified for that but I can clean the wound ready for stitching up."

"Thanks Oikawa-kun." Suga said from the other side of Hinata.

Oikawa nodded and picked up the antiseptic solution. Hinata moaned and shifted his arm minutely away from Oikawa. Oikawa breathed a laugh, "Sorry Hinata but I'm gonna have to put this on whether it stings or not."

"Meh…" Hinata replied into Suga's chest.

Oikawa smiled kindly, reached over and tilted Hinata's face out of Suga's chest. "You've lost a lot of blood, shoving your face into Suga's jumper is going to limit the amount of oxygen getting into your blood-stream."

"Whoa! You're so smart Oikawa Senpai!" Kageyama gushed- awed.

"No I'm not- you're just dumb Tobio." Oikawa replied and they all breathed a laugh.

Oikawa poured solution onto a fresh cloth and pressed it into Hinata's arm.

Hinata jerked and cried out at the sudden pressure and pain, his hands clenching and unclenching the fresh bed sheets. The stinging pain brought tears unwillingly into his eyes.

"Shhh," Suga comforted motherly, stroking Hinata's hair.

Kageyama tensed and stared at the floor angrily. If Hinata hadn't been so silly he would be fine! He huffed, his worry turning into frustration at that black ice and his sunny friend. Chikara patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Oikawa held Hinata's hand with one hand- pressing it into the bed to keep his arm still- and with the other cleaned the wound until a jagged, raw and crimson line was clear. Hinata whimpered and flinched every so often; his teeth ground together as he tried to regain control of his own pain. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him like a black rain cloud.

"You okay Shouyou?" Oikawa asked after a minute or so.

Hinata nodded slowly into Suga's chest; he was starting to feel cold; uncomfortably cold.

"Shouyou, are you feeling okay?" Oikawa asked again, more intently this time.

"Hmm…" Hinata replied lethargically.

"Chikara can you press a damp cloth to Hinata's arm for me." Oikawa said, Chikara nodded, came over and obliged; pressing a cloth to Hinata's still bleeding arm. Hinata flinched and Oikawa walked round to Suga's side.

"Hinata can you turn to face me?"

Hinata shakily moved his head to face Oikawa.

"How many fingers am I holding up buddy?"

Oikawa held up three fingers.

Hinata frowned and blinked hard. Then blinked hard again, "I… It's all fuzzy… I don't…" His breath started to come out in short sharp gasps.

"Easy buddy: it's okay- you're okay."

Oikawa pressed his cold hand to Hinata's sweaty forehead. "Did you see him hit his head, Kageyama?" He asked, his eyes never once leaving his patient.

"No…" Kageyama replied shakily.

"Okay… that's fine: it's probably just blood loss."

At that moment the door opened and a grey haired doctor walked in.

"Everything okay Oikawa-kun?"

Oikawa turned to face the Doctor and visibly relaxed.

"He needs stitches, possible head injury and it looks like a rusty nail that did it so he might need-"

"- prescribing antibiotics-got it." The doc finished, walking swiftly over to take Chikara's position.

Hinata shivered and buried deeper into Suga, "'M cold…" He muttered.

"I know Hinata…" Suga rubbed his good arm reassuringly.

"I'm going to get an oxygen mask," Oikawa said, reaching into the mass of medical equipment and switching on an oxygen machine.

The doc glanced over at Hinata, who was now visibly shaking; his breath coming in short, spasm- like gasps.

"Sounds good. Right then…"The doc glanced at the records on the clipboard, "Hinata is it? Let's get you stitched up. Looks like Oikawa cleaned this up well."

The Doc worked quickly, dabbing Hinata's wound one more time with antiseptic and quickly and gently stitching him up. The Doc talked all the time but Hinata had gone quiet and clutched at Suga, whimpering and flinching every now and then.

"I need you to move Suga," Oikawa said holding an oxygen mask ready, and grimacing in apology. Suga detached himself from Hinata and laid him back on the pillows. Hinata clutched at his hand and his eyes widened as Suga made to move out the way.

"It's alright Hinata I'm right here," Suga cooed as he moved further down the bed.

"Don't worry Hinata; I'm not going to steal your team mom off you." Hinata's lips peaked up in a smile as Oikawa pressed the mask on and attached it carefully at the back. The sound of Hinata's shaky breathing amplified and filled the room sickeningly, but after a few minutes it evened out and Hinata closed his eyes sleepily.

The Doc finished off pinning the last bandage and stood up with a sigh, "Thanks Oikawa," He said brushing back his hair and looking down at Hinata. "I'll go and sign his prescription for antibiotics, are you okay to watch over him?"

Oikawa nodded, "Do I need to wake him up at all Doc?"

The doctor reached down and examined Hinata's head- who moaned and wafted the Doc hand away in his sleep causing them all to laugh. "I don't think there's any worry of a head injury- it's most likely just blood loss. Was he dizzy when he first got up boys?" The doc said turning to Chikara, Kageyama and Suga.

"He seemed a bit dazed when he first sat up but… not majorly dizzy…" Kageyama explained, twiddling his thumbs nervously in his lap.

"Yeah and he seemed okay when we got there- just a bit scared… and he walked over here form Karasuno High School okay so I'm guessing that's a good sign," Chikara said.

"Indeed," The doc agreed, "Well I don't think there's anything to worry about. Could you boys contact his parents? I might keep him in for tonight just to make sure he's okay." The doc reached down and tested Hinata's pulse, "Also Oikawa could you get a blood transfusion set up, his pulse is feeling a little weak."

"Yes sir," Oikawa said, slipping quickly out the room.

The doc smiled at the boys, "Honestly boys, relax a little. He's perfectly fine."

They all sighed and nodded, "I'm going to update Daichi and the others on what's happening," Chikara said standing up to go.

"I'll come with you; I need the loo as well," Kageyama said jumping up.

Suga breathed a laugh and shook his head at Kageyama's words as the two left the room, before turning back to Hinata who was breathing softly, his chest rising and falling reassuringly rhythmically.

"So you're Karasuno?" The doc asked smiling as Suga straightened Hinata's sheets in a motherly fashion.

"Huh?" Suga looked up at him with confusion.

"I heard about you guys from Oikawa-kun. He said he'd been beaten by Karasuno in the inter-high but that it was okay because they'd definitely beat Shiratorizawa in turn and the look on Ushiwaka's face would be worth it," the doc gave a chuckle.

"Haha," Suga gave a small laugh, "I guess yeah… we did." He grinned and then his face quickly fell, "Will Hinata be okay for the nationals? We only have a few weeks..."

"Oh don't you worry about that son. He'll have his stitches out and be on the mend by then. He'll just have to be careful he doesn't reopen the wound. One step at a time."

"Yeah," Suga nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxx

Noya wringed his hands together nervously.

It had been 15 minutes and no one had left the room. They were back in the waiting room; Daichi had said it'd be more comfortable than waiting in the corridor and straining to hear what was going on inside.

"I don't trust Oikawa-san…" Tanka muttered.

"Yeah but he _is_ very smart…" Noya admitted through clenched teeth.

"Hmm… You're sure he's not just faking being a volunteer to get back at us for beating him?" Tanka asked seriously.

"I see where you're coming from Tanaka!" Noya agreed.

"Er… Guys I don't really think…" Daichi started, his expression half amused, half annoyed.

But just at that moment the twin doors opened and Kageyama and Chikara strode into the room.

"IS HE OKAY!?"

"IS HE ALIVE!?"

"How is he?"

"Was Oikawa okay?"

"Did the real doctor turn up?"

"Is Hinata okay?"

"Guys!" Daichi threw his hands up and everyone halted in asking their questions, "One at a time!" He ordered.

"He's fine," Chikara said quickly, eager to get that out in the open before all the questions came thundering back.

"I'm nipping to the loo," Kageyama announced loudly.

Everyone stared at him in confusion for a moment.

Then he turned and left.

"He's needed the loo since we left the gym for our break…" Chikara explained slowly as they watched him leave the room.

There was silence for a moment.

"Anyway! Was Oikawa okay?"

"Yea! He didn't kill Hinata did he?!"

"Wha-? No of course he didn't- he was actually brilliant. He cleaned the wound and calmed him down and talked to him all the time and he was brilliant actually…" Chikara muttered half to himself.

The flock of crows seemed to collectively sigh.

"Were you guys really just worried about what Oikawa would do?"

"I think it was a contributing factor for some," Narita replied staring pointedly at Noya and Tanka.

They all laughed.

"So how is he now?" Daichi asked.

"He's okay. He's lost a lot of blood so he's sleeping at the moment and Oikawa's attached an oxygen mask. The doc's also stitched him all up…" And Chikara explained the full story.

Xxxxx

Suga's hand hovered over the call button to Hinata's parents, hesitating guiltily. He needed to call them… wanted them to know but… He couldn't get over the feeling of guilt. He and Daichi were meant to protect the younger ones… watch over them like parents…

No, not just the younger ones… they were meant to protect all of them and each other. But he'd failed them… he'd not looked after their child. Hinata wasn't badly hurt but… that didn't matter: They'd not been there to catch him when he fell.

He bit his lip and looked down at Hinata's calm, pale face. He felt a pain in his chest… a stab of failure. He'd definitely make sure no one left in his care was hurt ever again. And he'd make getting rid of that nail first on his priority list, after his little crows of course…and always keep an eye out for hazardous things.

The door creaked open and Oikawa walked in, chatting to Daichi cheerfully.

"Hey Suga, how is he?" Daichi asked, striding into the room and dragging one of the chairs over to Hinata's bedside.

"He's alright; just a little shaken up." Suga explained, staring lost in thought out the window.

"I'll get this blood transfusion set up ASAP," Oikawa said with a reassuring smile, hanging the blood up and fiddling with the tubes.

It was then that Daichi glanced down at Suga's phone. "Do you want me to speak to them?"

"Huh?" Suga started, coming back into focus.

"Hinata's parents."

"Oh- er- no it's okay. I've got it… I'll go ring them now…" He stood up and, with another caring look at Hinata, walked out the room with purpose.

Shakily he took a few steps down the corridor, leant back against the hard wall and pressed 'call'.

The buzz! buzz! went on for only one ring before the crackle of the phones connecting sounded and a female voice said, "Helllo?"

"Er… Hi. It's Sugawara Koushi from the volleyball team…"

"Ah yes- team mom right?"

The woman laughed and Suga gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah I guess."

"So what's up? Hinata gone and got himself into trouble again? Honestly that child- it's as if he never runs out of energy."

The vision of Hinata sleeping soundly in the other room waved in Suga's head and he took a deep breath. "You could say that. He's alright but he slipped on some ice at school and he hurt his arm-"

"Oh my Gods is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine. But he's got stitches and he's lost a bit of blood… but the doc says he'll be alright."

"Okay… okay…" She took a deep gulp, "Are you at the hospital right now?"

"Yeah- in the children's ward: room one."

"Thanks Suga- for calling me."

"No… I should have kept a better eye on him- I'm sorry." Suga bit his nails.

"Oh no dear of course not! Hinata admires you third years so much! I'm sure you looked after him beautifully. Thank you honey."

"Thanks…"

"Alright! I'll be over in five."

"Okay."

The phone crackled and then beeped: she'd gone. Suga flung his head back, took a deep breath and walked back into Hinata's room.

Their Sunday practice day had certainly turned interesting.

 _Thanks for reading! Not sure when P3 will be up but… I'll get it up sometime;)_

 _Don't forget to review! Feedback always welcome!_

 _Acia xxx_


	3. Part 3

_You know what? Scrap the 3 part-er one-shot I think this is pretty much a full- fledged story;,)_

 _Thanks for all the follows and favourites! If you guys are enjoying this or my writing or whatever, and want to read more, you might like my 'Revision with Karasuno' fanfic, I can't remember if I've mentioned it already… probs have…Yeah I'm just using this authors note as advertising ground for my other fanfics lol…_

 _But anyways even if you're not studying History or edexcel GCSE history, there's still a bit of a story to each chapter so I hope you guys will find it entertaining regardless of the fact it's revision for me;)_

 _Anyways here's part 3 of this story, hope you guys enjoy!:)_

Part 3

Hinata's mother, Zoe, stayed true to her word and within what seemed like seconds to Suga, she was striding with purpose into Hinata's room, Natsu at her heals clutching her pink Teddy.

"Oh my Gods Hinata my baby!" She rushed to his side, leaving Natsu at the bottom of the bed staring confused at her sleeping brother.

Suga and Daichi stepped back, the latter taking Natsu's hand.

"How has he been?" She asked Oikawa hurriedly, quickly noticing his white doctor's coat.

"He's alright. He lost quite a bit of blood but not nearly enough for cause of alarm. His body will be regenerating it all which is why he's very sleepy. And the injury on his arm is only minor; five stitches. No broken or fractured bones that we've found yet. He should be okay to leave by tomorrow." Oikawa explained sophisticatedly. "I'm not the doctor though, just a volunteer who's been helping."

"Thank you," She said somewhat breathlessly.

"It's Suga that's been brilliant- looking after him," Oikawa shrugged off the compliment in a very un-Oikawa-like way.

Zoe turned to Suga and Daichi and smiled, "Thank you both of you." She tucked a stray piece of ginger hair behind Hinata's ear.

Natsu pulled against Daichi's hand, "Mummy, what's wrong with brother?"

Zoe beckoned her closer and she snuggled on her mother's lap, "Hinata was a silly boy and he fell and hurt his arm and now he's all tired out."

She smiled and tickled her little girl on her tummy. Natsu squealed, "Ahh Suga, Daichi help me! Mummy's attacking meee!"

The players laughed and Daichi bent down and scooped her up in his arms, "Gottcha!"

She giggled and squealed with laughter in his arms, wriggling around like an ecstatic puppy. "I think it's time we went off and played with Nishinoya and Tanka-san, yeah?" Daichi asked the three year old.

"Ooo yay! Liberoooo!" She yelled, trying to climb onto Daichi's head.

"Aghhh! Natsu you're on my face!"

"Can we see Kageyamaaaa!?"

"Yeah! If you get off my face so I can see where we're going!" Daichi replied; half aspirated half laughing, as they stumbled out the room.

Zoe smiled and rested her chin in her hand. "My children are crazy. They get it from their dad y'know." She told the two setters. "How's Kageyama? Has he been in to see him?" She asked Suga, stroking Hinata's good arm lovingly.

"He's alright," Suga said sitting down next to her. "He was in here earlier but left to go to the toilets. I'm sure Chikara and the guys are looking after him now."

"A stupid genius is what he is," Oikawa said, leaning back in his chair opposite them.

Zoe laughed, "You boys really are good, looking after one another… and I guess he is a bit stupid sometimes, but so is Hinata. He came up to me the other day with his homework- he was doing these simultaneous equations and he had no idea where he'd gone wrong. I told him to go through step by step and he still couldn't find his mistake. I took one glance at the paper and realised he'd said that 3 multiplied by 3 was 6 and 18 plus 7 was 11." She shrugged and they both laughed.

"Kageyama's even worse!" Oikawa said, "He came up to me in Junior high asking what the difference was between negative and positive numbers!"

They laughed again, "They are a pair!" Suga giggled.

"Weird duo, with their freak quicks!" Oikawa added.

"Natsu's into volleyball and all now… She watched her brother practising in the garden and keeps trying to get him to teach her. Bless her." Zoe smiled down at her son.

Hinata suddenly groaned and tossed his head to one side. Everyone snapped to attention. But then he continued breathing steadily and they all sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to stay tonight," Zoe commented slowly and almost guiltily after a moment, "I have to look after Natsu and Ren, my husband, won't be home 'till tomorrow evening- he's in Tokyo. Do you think Hinata will be alright alone?"

"I can stay," Oikawa said straight away. "I don't mind- I sometimes stay and look after the children anyway. It's good experience for me."

"I can too; I sort of feel like it's my fault for not looking aft-"

"Suga! It's not your fault honey I wish you'd stop saying that," Zoe took his hand and squeezed it tight, "You've all been brilliant taking him here and everything. But are you both sure? I wouldn't want you to feel burdened with looking after him…"

"It's fine honestly," Suga said smiling at Zoe.

"I don't mind," Oikawa replied running a hand through his hair.

Zoe's smile lit up her whole face, "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms round Suga and hugged him tight, then went round the bed to Oikawa, who stood up to hug her.

The door creaked open suddenly and Noya-san popped his head round the door, "Daichi said we could come and see Hinata in turns and then we're all going out to buy some pork buns for tea."

"Okay honey," Zoe replied, turning round and smiling. She turned to Suga as Tanaka and Noya entered the room, "Why don't you go and get something to drink darling? You've been here all along."

Suga nodded and left the room with a heavy heart, feeling as if Hinata would never wake up even though it had been merely an hour, yet smiling reassuringly at the libero and left as he did. At least he'd be able to watch over him tonight.

Noya took Suga's seat and Tanaka leaned against the wall, "He looks too still." Noya huffed miserably.

"Yeah and he's really quiet!" Tanaka wailed.

"I'm sure when he wakes up he'll perk up," Oikawa said casually.

"When will he wake up?" Noya-san demanded.

"There's no answer. He could wake up now or in 3 hours or twelve hours…" Oikawa sang.

Noya groaned, and placed his head on the bed next to Hinata's.

"Please wake up soon Hinata- it's too quiet without you and boring and slowww…" He whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata huffed and jerked his head away from Nishinoya, "Ahh did my magic work!?" Noya exclaimed aghast. But then Hinata's breathing evened out again as he slept. "Ugh… he'll never wake up!"

"Now Noya's the only midget left in the team…" Tanaka started.

"Oy Ryu shut up!" Noya yelled swivelling round to face his friend.

"Pahahaha!" Tanaka laughed.

"Well it _is_ true Noya," Oikawa commented.

Noya-san huffed, "PLEASE WAKE UP HINATA- I DON'T WANNA BE A MIDGET ALONEEEE!"

"Guys shh!" Narita whispered loudly as he walked in with Kageyama. "You'll disturb him!"

"But he's sleeping," Noya said. "How can we disturb him if he's sleeping?"

Narita stopped short, "Huh? That's exactly why you need to not disturb him!" He sighed loudly, "Come on, we're going to get some food. We'll bring some back for you too Hinata," He added, speaking to the sleeping child, "Let him know when he wakes up won't you?" He asked Zoe.

"Of course Darling," She replied sweetly, returning to her chair. "Where's Natsu?"

"Ah I think Daichi's still got her in his clutches," He winked and at that moment Natsu barrelled into the room.

"Mommy! Daichi-san told me to come and sit in here cos they having food now!" She jumped onto the bed.

"Careful Natsu darling!" Zoe exclaimed, picking Natsu up off the bed, afraid the excited little thee year old would jerk the bed and disturb her injured crow.

"Well, we're off. Thanks Oikawa, we should be back in about an hour to check on him."

"That's alright," Oikawa said.

"If your parents want you home make sure you listen to them!" Zoe added.

"And don't worry about Shrimpy- I'll take care of him," Oikawa said to Kageyama, stretching back in the chair.

Kageyama nodded, "Thanks Oikawa Senpai!" He looked down at Hinata and a dark shadow crossed his face. He really hoped Hinata woke up soon. He missed him so much; it felt like someone had suddenly carved a hole in his heart. He missed Hinata's annoying comments and constant movement; he missed his never ending stamina and optimism. He felt lost without it… and even if it had just been an hour since he was awake, it felt like so much longer. Yet he couldn't get the image of Hinata's pale and frightened face out of his head. He couldn't stop replaying that moment, when Hinata's foot had curved upwards as the Ice flew under his feet… propelling him down the stairs…

He yanked his eyes away from the sleeping crow and stepped out into the bright, white hallway. Noya-san slapped him hard on the back. "Let's go get something to eat, that'll make you feel better!"

But no… he and Hinata usually had foot fights under the table… had competitions to see who could eat the fastest. No… eating wouldn't make him feel better. The only thing that would make him feel better would be his friend, his best mate, his partner, his second half, waking up with a smile that would blind his cold heart.

He went to follow Noya, Tanaka and Narita out the room, but a hard hand came down on his shoulder.

"I'm just borrowing Tobio-chan- I'll return him in a minute!" Oikawa sang to the others.

They looked round with a frown and then nodded upon seeing Oikawa.

"See you in a mo Kageyama!" Noya-san called as the second years disappeared though the double doors.

Kageyama turned round, "Oikawa-Senpai?"

Oikawa swivelled round with surprising speed, and pushed Kageyama backwards, pressing him against the hospital wall. He studied his face carefully for a moment. "Er… Senpai?"

"What're you thinking?" Oikawa asked intently.

"Er…"

Oikawa cleared his throat, "I'll ask again; what're you thinking? It's a doctor's job, not only to look after the patient, but also to reassure 'loved ones'. So what's up?"

"Nothing." Kageyama mumbled an answer, looking down roughly at the floor.

"Hmm… I've known you for long enough now Tobio-chan. And right now you're struggling. What's going on in your idiotic, genius head?" Oikawa tapped him on the forehead.

Kageyama looked up, "I'm just worried is all…" He muttered.

"Worried? Or feeling guilty?" Oikawa pressed.

Kageyama's eyes widened, "I-"

"You feel guilty for not catching Shrimpy. You were the only one there so you feel as if it's your fault and now you're beating yourself up about it and wallowing in your own misery." He paused and his eyes pierced into Kageyama's own, making him uncomfortable; feeling as though he were see-through.

Kageyama looked back down at the floor as Oikawa began talking again, "Y'know Suga blames himself too, but I'm not worried about your team mom because one)He's smart enough to know he's acting silly thinking like that, and 2) He's strong enough to pick himself back up and look after the midget. But I am worried about you. You've hardly said a thing and you were as white as a sheet when I was sorting Hinata out earlier. So I'll ask again, what're you thinking? Spill."

Kageyama pressed himself back against the wall, but Oikawa took a step closer.

He gulped, "Hinata was skipping…" Kageyama started shakily.

"Hmmmm?"

"He was skipping and I asked him what he was doing… he turned around and said, 'skipping is a sign of enjoyment Kageyama you silly sausage…' and then he slipped."

Kageyama clenched his fists together, "He was looking at me! Hinata had turned round to answer MY question! He wasn't looking where he was going… If he hadn't been looking at me he might have noticed the ice! Or realised how close he was to the stairs!" Kageyama pushed of the wall and stared frantically at Oikawa, biting his lip so hard he drew blood, "If I hadn't distracted him! Or if I'd told him to stop! If I'd pulled him back and said watch the ice! If I'd looked after him! If I'd watched over him like a friend is supposed to do then-! Then…" Kageyama fell into Oikawa, huge sobs wracking his whole body.

Oikawa wrapped him arms round his underclassman and simply held onto him, resting his chin atop Kageyama's head, as the first year quivered and big fat tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking Oikawa's white coat. "It's my fault for not looking after him… and now he's hurt and there's nothing I can do! And it's my fault…" His sobs obscured his words and he fell slack in Oikawa's arms.

In the four years that Oikawa had known him, he'd never known Kageyama to cry. Never seen him even the slightest bit upset about anything. He'd seen him angry and frustrated for sure, but never upset. Never like this.

Oikawa allowed himself a small smile, _what've you done to the great King's resolve Shrimpy? You've thawed his ice heart._

"Come on, shh. It's not your fault Tobio." Oikawa rubbed the first year's arms and lifted Kageyama's chin out from his coat. "Look at me and listen." He told the first year sternly.

Kageyama swallowed back a sob, sniffled and looked up at the volunteer Doc with wide eyes, "Suga thinks it's his fault. Daichi probably feels guilty too, he's the Captain after all and I know I would. I'd assume all the second years are feeling a certain amount of guilt; after all you first years are their priority. And you feel guilty because you were there and you couldn't catch him when he fell.

"And now you're thinking of all the ways things could have panned out differently 'if' you'd said something, 'if' you'd done something etc etc. And you could go on forever feeling guilty, making regrets, feeling sorry for yourself, worrying, but what's happened has happened. In the end it was the Black Ice's fault… well more like the nail's fault. And that would probably have been the weathers fault for eroding away the stone or whatever! The point is none of this THINKING or FEELING GUILT is going to get you anywhere. Hinata's fine. He's a bit banged up is all. And the best thing you can do right now is be there for him, look after him, cheer him up etc. And in order for you to do that you need to cheer yourself up and look after your own fluff filled brain!" Oikawa told him sternly, tapping him on the nose.

Kageyama nodded and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"AHHH! Don't wipe your nose with your hand!" Oikawa yelped, shoving a tissue into Kageyama's hand.

Kageyama, startled, took the tissue and blew his nose loudly. "Now stop crying, stop acting all quiet, go and eat some food, come back and see Hinata, who'll hopefully be awake by then, and get your act together. You're a setter aren't you? You're the control tower- so start acting like one!"

"But what if he's not awake?" Kageyama asked childishly.

"Then you'll just have to be patient and wait. Now go and catch up with the rest of your team." Oikawa said, stepping back and pushing him forward.

Kageyama gave him a watery smile and took of down the corridor. Oikawa watched him go with a sigh and half a smile.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be a Part4 but I'm not sure when I'll get round to writing it…;P_

 _Let me know what you thought of the chapter/ story so far in the reviews below!:)_

 _Acia xxx_


	4. Part 4

_Hey guys!_

 _Firstly thanks for all the followers and favourites! They're all greatly appreciated X)_

 _Secondly here's part 4! They'll be a part 5 (or maybe I should just say chapter 5 now;') coming up soon (hopefully!) Writing this story seems to be fill my Sunday evening relax time after a day of revising- today it was chemistry eww! Haikyuu was a welcome relief!X)_

 _And been as you guys are probs all watching the new eps for season 3- how did you guys find last episode? I was DYING! Literally! I can't believe that Tsukki- Tsukki- blahh! I was legit so ready to cry and they left it on such a cliff-hanger! I have a feeling they're going to drag this last set out across a few episodes just to make us suffer lol!XD_

 _Anyways here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy!_

Part 4

Hinata's head felt heavy. His fingertips tingled strangely and he twitched them. They seemed to respond to him slowly, curling against a soft material. A loud whistling sound filled his ears. It took a moment for him to realise it was his own breathing, magnified largely. It sounded like some masked monster's breathing from a futuristic movie. He tilted his head with effort to one side and opened his weighted eye lids slowly and painfully.

The room was filled with a faint light, and Hinata had no idea of the time. His eyes panned round the room.

To his left sat Oikawa, his head buried in a book, the lamp lit lowly so he could read the black words on the pages. Next was the door and then round to his right sat two empty chairs. And then a sleeping Suga, his head tilted onto a propped up cushion. Hinata turned right round to his far right, his eyes searching for the clock.

He was victorious: the digital clock on his bedside table red 11:27 pm. Hinata let out a low sigh and the oxygen mask covering his face misted up quickly.

"Hey Shrimpy," He heard a loud whisper from his left.

He shifted his head round and watched as Oikawa placed his book down and crouched down next to him, glancing up at the oxygen monitor as he did.

 _83%_

"I think we can take this plastic off your face for the moment," He winked and carefully began loosening the mask. Hinata nodded slowly, slightly scared by Oikawa's kindly doctor-ish manner that was completely new to Hinata. All he knew of Oikawa was the great king; with the dashing looks, and the killer servers, and let's not forget the scary face.

The mask came off and Hinata immediately felt short of breath, the air without the mask felt thin yet thick at the same time. It felt like someone had shoved a cloth over his face; he hated it. Hinata coughed and gasped heavily, trying fretfully to draw in deep breaths of air, trying desperately to fill his lungs up with oxygen.

"Easy there Shrimpy, you'll get used to it," Oikawa said, feeling Hinata's forehead with the back of his hand, "It'll just feel uncomfortable for a bit; your lungs have got used to all that oxygen and they don't like the fact I just stole it from them." He winked and Hinata gave a small smile, "Just try and breathe normally," The Doc advised.

"O-oikawa-ku-un?" Hinata started.

"Yeah buddy?"

"W-what happened?" He asked, his breathing slowly evening out.

"You fell asleep… and now you're awake." Oikawa teased, stating the obvious.

"Pffftt…" Hinata said through a sigh, "You know what I mean…" He mumbled, tossing his head and pressing it into the pillow.

"You fell asleep and Suga rang your mum, who came with a mini and girl version of you, but she had to leave…" He glanced down at his watch, "She left about an hour ago; she was reluctant to leave you though, but your dad…"

"Is in Tokyo," Hinata finished quietly, "And the mini me would've been Natsu…" Hinata bit his lip… a feeling of homesickness washed over him- why couldn't he have woken up a tiny bit earlier and seen his mum and Natsu? Besides how long had he even been asleep? He arrived at like 4-ish? No… it was earlier… or later than that?

"Yep!" Oikawa's cheerful voice tugged him back into focus, "Your team all visited you while you were sleeping too," Oikawa smirked, "And Tobio-chan was worried sick! Lol, but Suga forced him to go home and eat and sleep."

"How is Kageyama being worried a 'lol'?!" Hinata protested, feeling slightly better at the sound of Oikawa's soothing and teasing manner.

"Well it's Tobio-chan being worried! That's practically unheard of!" Oikawa loud whispered back; still aware of the sleeping third year opposite them. "You've done something to him Shrimpy! He's changed!"

"I haven't done anything!" Hinata pouted and turned away from the doc.

"Anyways- how're you feeling?" Oikawa asked, turning serious once more.

"Not telling!" Hinata exclaimed childishly.

"Huh?!"

"…Untiilllll- you apologise for teasing Kageyama!"

"Wha? Never happening." Oikawa folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Then I'm not telling!" Hinata retorted.

"Well judging by the way you're acting I'm guessing you're feeling fine. Anyways it's late- go to sleep."

"I've just been asleep! I'm all awake now… and hungry…" Hinata gasped, "I missed tea! Gaawaaaahhh! What do I do!? I'll starve!"

"Gah… I don't think you'll starve Hinata! Although I guess some food wouldn't do your body any harm …" He mumbled to himself.

"You have no idea what I turn into on an empty stomach!" Hinata pronounced his expression wild.

"I dread to think," Oikawa said his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You're an awful doctor," Hinata huffed, turning away once more.

Oikawa snorted and let out a quiet chuckle, "Of course." There was a moment of silence, "Fine I'll go and make you some toast!"

"Yay! I love you Oikawa-kun!" Hinata grinned up at the third year.

"Whoa!" Oikawa put his hands in front of him, "That's going way too far Shrimpy!" He winked once again and glanced over at Suga, "Watch over you're team mom Shrimpy and be good! Don't you dare try to get out of bed- I'm being serious now" His eyes lost their sparkle and he turned back into killer server Oikawa, "Close your eyes and try to rest some more, if you feel short of breath just pull the mask onto your face and hold it there. I'll be back in two secs- if you need anything just call out, press the emergency red button or punch Suga on the shoulder," Oikawa took a deep breath, "Got it?"

"Hai," Hinata gave Oikawa a thumb up from his good arm, realising with mild surprise that he had a blood transfusion sticking out his arm.

"Good," Oikawa replied, walking swiftly out the room.

"Mmm…" Suga moaned softly from Hinata's right before settling back down with a single soft snore.

Shouyou took a deep breath and leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes softly. Kageyama had been worried about him? He didn't know why but he felt sort of happy about that. Maybe Kageyama really did care for him like a friend and not just as a tool for his spikes. Hinata's eyes shot open and he shook his head quickly, of course Kageyama didn't think of him as a tool! Where had that thought come from?

No, they were a team, partners. They were friends… Hinata closed his eyes once more… But wait…Noya-san was his friend… and Tanaka-san… and Hinata certainly didn't feel about them like he did Kageyama… no! Where were these thoughts coming from? Kageyama was just a close friend. Of course he'd be worried- why wouldn't he be? And why was the fact that he had been worried about him such a big deal!?

Hinata suddenly wanted to see Kageyama. So badly that the urge to jump out of bed was almost intoxicating.

But he stayed put and tried to place all these silly thoughts and feelings in a locked chest in the back of his mind.

However once he had, a stabbing pain let itself known from Hinata's arm and he winced, maybe he should have kept the thoughts and feelings as a distraction.

The door suddenly opened and Oikawa walked in with a plate of toast, two slices, and a glass of fresh water. "You okay?" He asked softly, noticing Hinata's pained and confused expression.

"Yep!" Hinata replied happily.

Oikawa lifted the brightness of the light up slightly, but Suga merely shifted his head and continued sleeping soundly.

"Is Suga-san okay?" Hinata asked as Oikawa walked across the room.

"Sure he is; he just fell asleep. He's had a very stressful evening though so it's hardly surprising."

"Hmm…" Hinata mumbled in agreement.

"How's your arm feeling?" Oikawa asked, placing the food down and propping Hinata's pillows up in a motherly way.

"Meh- it's starting to hurt a bit," Hinata admitted.

"In what way? Stinging? Aching? Throbbing?" Oikawa pressed.

"It's like a prickly pain."

"Prickly?" Oikawa frowned, "Okay… so like a stabbing pain? Although I've never heard it put that way before…" He breathed a laugh.

Hinata nodded and reached out with his good arm for the food and drink that was waiting attractively on the table.

"Whoa alrighty, Mr impatient. Maybe that should be your new nickname instead of Shrimpy."

"Hmm… would that be an upgrade?" Hinata asked through a mouthful of buttered toast.

"A down grade," Oikawa classified.

"Oy!" Hinata exclaimed, his voice muffled through the mountain of food in his mouth.

"Wah!" Suga awoke with a jerk at the sound of Hinata's voice, his eyes wide.

Oikawa and Hinata froze and stared across at him. Hinata looked terrified at his outburst. Oikawa was frowning with amusement.

"Hinata!" Suga exclaimed, his brain slowly registering the scene in front of him.

"Sugaaaa!" Hinata yelled happily, still through chewing his toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Suga scolded, leaning down and giving his baby bird a huge bear hug.

"Ahh! Suga you're squashing me! Can't breathe!" Hinata spluttered as Suga let him go.

"How're you feeling?" Suga asked, leaning down and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Hinata's ear.

"Good!" Hinata replied, taking another bit of his luxury toast.

"I'm so sorry Oikawa, I fell asleep and left it all to you," Suga apologised, turning to Oikawa.

"It's fine Suga honestly." Oikawa replied with a smile.

"FINISHED!" Hinata exclaimed, swallowing his last mouthful and taking a large gulp of water.

"Okay," Oikawa took the plate off him and laid it to the side. "How're your lungs feeling?" He winked.

"They got used to having no oxygen," Hinata explained with a child- like innocence.

"Good," Oikawa replied. "Well, I think you should be okay to go home tomorrow but for now let's try and get you some sleep."

He stood up and dimmed the lights to near darkness, "Oikawa-kun?"

"Hai Hinata."

"I'm still hungry."

Oikawa sighed, "Well I'm afraid I can't feed you anymore now- it's nearly midnight. Just try and get some more sleep or your body clock will mess itself up." He sat back down in his seat.

Hinata sighed miserably, "Listen to the Doc Hinata," Suga added.

"Pft- not you too Suga-san!"

Suga laughed, "Come on settle down."

Hinata laid back down, once letting his food settle down of course, and closed his eyes once more.

But the 'prickly' pain in his arm wasn't letting itself be forgotten and after thirty minutes of tossing and turning Hinata gave up. "Oikawa-kun? Are you awake?" Hinata whispered.

He received two replies in unison:

"Hai Shrimpy."

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"My arm hurts…" He mumbled in reply to them both.

He heard Oikawa rummaging in the cupboard, "I don't want to give you anything too strong so let's stick with a couple of ibuprofen. That okay?"

Hinata nodded and took the painkillers gratefully.

"Give them twenty minutes to sink in buddy," Oikawa placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

…

"Suga-san…" Hinata mumbled into the darkness ten minutes later.

He heard two muffled laughs, "Yes Hinata?"

"I can't sleep."

"I wonder why…" Oikawa sniggered. "Maybe if Mr. Impatient stopped talking then…"

"Shut up Oikawa-kun!" Hinata grumbled.

Suga giggled and took Hinata's good hand with his right, and began stroking his forehead with the other.

"Close your eyes," He whispered.

Hinata obliged and closed his eyes softly, enjoying the feeling of Suga's cool finger tips soothing his forehead.

Within minutes he was fast asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Oikawa asked after a few minutes.

"I think so," Suga whispered back, leaning back in his chair, "Magic fingers- my mother used to stroke my hair to get me to sleep too. Apparently it still works on teenagers."

Suga laughed and Oikawa smiled in the darkness, "My mother did the same- she used to get so annoyed when I never shut up. It was her tactic."

The third years laughed in the darkness, "Anyways night Oikawa-kun," Suga snuggled down in his chair, wrapping the hospital issued blanket round his shoulders.

"Night Mr refreshing…" Oikawa mumbled.

Suga frowned, _Mr refreshing?_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this Chappie!:)_

 _And yes I implied a certain feeling of affection between Hinata and Kageyama… I mean come on you can't watch Haikyuu and not even slightly ship certain characters together lol;P_

 _Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews below!:D_

 _Acia xxx_


	5. Part 5

_Hey guys! I apologise for not updating in a while, I think this fanfic will just be up when I can find the time to write, I may get a few more chapters up this holiday and then probs not much 'till next summer I'm afraid… ugh exams= annoying._

 _Anyways thanks for all the follows and favourites!:D I hope you guys are enjoying the story;P Oh and btw I found this really cool vid on You-tube by Suncelia called 'Haikyuu! Partners in Crime'- it's seriously awesome! Her Haikyuu fan art is awesome as well, I'd check it out!:)_

 _Here's part 5…_

Part 5

It was sunny the next morning, the pinkish light filtered through the hospital room's blinds, casting candy floss like shadows on the room.

All three were asleep.

Hinata was stretched out on the bed with his bad arm sticking out of the sheets. Suga was curled up in his chair, his head lolling to one side. Oikawa was majestically flung out on his chair, his mouth open and light snores emitting from his voice box.

The Doc had already been in and checked on them, deciding to leave them rest for a little longer.

However not everyone had the same idea…

Iwaizumi was pissed off.

This was the 33rd time.

Oikawa had cheerily said, 'Oh I'll see you later tonight for a movie night,' or, 'Can't wait to see you this afty Iwa-chan!" 'Hey next week can we go to Cappya land?" and ONCE AGAIN! HE'D CANCELLED! No… he'd not even cancelled he's just NOT TURNED UP!

FOR THE 33RD TIME!

IN A ROW!

WITHOUT TELLING HIM!

OR GIVING HIM ANY KIND OF WARNING!

HE'D MADE HIM WORRIED SICK!

HE'D BEEN UP HALF THE NIGHT TEXTING HIM!

RINGING HIM!

BEING PUT THROUGH TO VOICEMAIL!

WORRYING!

ONLY TO HAVE TO RING THE HOSPITAL AND ASK IF HE WAS THERE!

OH YEAH BUT ONLY AFTER HE'D SEARCHED THE ENTIRE TOWN!

Iwaizumi huffed and burst through the doors into the children's section. It was still quiet- still early on. But he didn't care. He was going to string his Captain up! And tie him to a chair. So he couldn't go out of his sight!

"Ah Iwaizumi, it's nice to see you!" Iwa-chan jumped, the head Doctor's voice cracking into his thoughts like a canon.

"-Er-yeah… nice to see you too Doc… where's Oikawa by any chance? And could you also tell him to let me know where he is more often? So I don't worry so much? Please," He said through grit teeth, tiredness gnawing through his patience. I mean the Doc was nice… but this was the 33rd time he'd not been informed of Oikawa's whereabouts and had to search for him and then worry and then ring up the hospital and ask if he was there. Couldn't they just ring him if Oikawa was staying overnight? It'd be a LOT LESS STRESSFUL THAT WAY!

"Of course I'm very sorry. You see his mother's abroad and so I forget he's staying at yours and keep assuming that there's no one at home that needs informing he's staying here." The Doc smiled apologetically.

"He's not staying at my house. We just spend time at one another's houses… and have plans… which he cancels… and doesn't let me know…" Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "Sorry Doc I'm just a bit tired." He apologised.

"That's alright son," The kindly Doc nodded awkwardly for a moment.

"Anyway Doc, d'you know where I might find him?"

"He's on duty right now looking after a boy who hurt his arm. I think you know them- the Karasuno kid." The doc scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Karasuno?" Iwaizumi frowned curiously, "The volleyball team?"

"Yeah their little one, Hinata, hurt his arm yesterday and Oikawa's been taking care of him overnight with Soga… I think it is?"

"Suga."

"Ah yes right that's the one. But yes he's just down there in room 9. He should be going home soon though so you can have your Oikawa back then. I'll stop stealing him off you as much!" The doc winked.

"Nah sorry Doc… I don't mind him being here it's just when he _doesn't tell me_ … and then I get a little stressed and a little angry is all- it's _his_ fault not yours." Iwaizumi huffed in room 9's direction.

The doc chuckled, "See you later anyway son." He patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder and walked off down the ward.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips and went to walk through the next set of twin doors when-

"Huh? Iwaizumi?"

His eyes widened and he turned round to face a large flock of crows that had walked in surprisingly quietly. Daichi stood at the front, frowning slightly.

"Oh I came to see Oikawa, I heard Hinata's hurt himself…?"

"Yeah cut his arm on a nail whilst falling down a staircase." Chikara grimaced, "As to be expected of our wild little beast."

"Ooo sounds bad… sounds like something Oikawa would do tbh…"

The boys snickered.

"Anyway, are you guys coming through?" He scratched his head awkwardly. The sting of defeat was still strong but then again they'd been beaten because they weren't strong enough. There was no point holding a grudge.

"Yeah…" Daichi smiled and they walked through together.

"Is Zoe coming soon Daichi?" Asahi asked as they walked through.

"Yeah, I think she's just getting Natsu ready; she text and said she'd be here about 8 to take Hinata home, we're just all ridiculously early."

"Wait… you guys are all coming to see Hinata this early in the morning? When he's going home in like an hour anyway?" Iwaizumi frowned, "I thought it was only our team who did silly things like that…"

"Haha, well I guess we're all idiots but yea of course we are! Our teams are both like big families! We have to watch out for each other!" Noya grinned jumping ahead to room _No.9._ "HINNNNAAAATAAAA WE'RE HEEEEREEEE! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE AWAKE SO I'M NO LONGER THE ONLY TEAM MIDGIT!" He burst through the door and stopped short.

"IS HE AWAKE YET NOYA-SAN?" Tanaka barrelled up to the team libero.

"RYYUUUUU SHHHHHHH! THEY'RE ALL ALSEEP!" Noya shouted, turning to face them all and holding the door wide open.

"Then stop shouting guys!" Daichi loud whispered.

The team plus Iwa-chan poked their heads around the doorway, their mouths hanging open at the sight of the three sleeping boys.

"Shall we wake them up?" Tanaka whispered.

"I think we should just leave them…" Chikara replied softly.

"Well I'm going to wake Crappy-Oikawa up for keeping me up all night long," Iwaizumi grumbled, pushing through the cramped doorway and striding over to Oikawa's chair.

He paused and scratched his chin, in deep thought for a moment, before he looked around the room, spotted gold, picked up a cup of water, and proceeded to skilfully dump the contents on Oikawa's head.

"Wahhh!" Oikawa spluttered, jumping up out of his seat.

Iwaizumi slapped a hand across his mouth to shut him up and Oikawa looked up at him in utter shock and disbelief, water droplets dripping off his ruffled up hair. A thousand emotions flickered across his face in one beat; anger, guilt, annoyance, amusement, love, irritation, shock, surprise, etc etc.

"Well well well… look what I found!" Iwaizumi taunted.

Oikawa huffed, "Sorry I forgot to text you… I've been busy though!"

"Humph! Busy sleeping! You couldn't have at least text me?! I rang you 50 times!"

"Ah… my phone was on silent." Oikawa said matter of fact.

"I gathered." Iwaizumi replied in a monotone.

"We can have movie night tonight Iwa-chan!" Oikawa half pleaded.

"It's fine I don't mind you being here- I know you enjoy it I just wish you'd tell me where you are! So I don't worry my socks off! Crappy Oikawa…" He muttered.

"Hai Mukasa-chan…" Oikawa droned.

"Huh? I'm not you mother! Though I feel like it sometimes…." He sighed irritated.

"Hmm… I think you'd be a great mother Iwa-chan!" Oikawa flashed a cute and innocent grin. "You'd be kind yet strict… and always watch over the kids… and you'd always play with them and give them horsey rides around the house and…" Oikawa continued talking; painting a rosy picture of Iwaizumi living on a farm with three kids and a dog.

"Huhh…?" Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a look that clearly stated; _what the hell are you blabbering on about now baka?_

"I love the way that Oikawa-kun becomes so relaxed and child-like around Iwaizumi," Asahi whispered in Daichi's ear.

Daichi nodded, smiling amused at the pair of third years.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi's bat-like ears twitched and he turned to Karasuno, his eyes narrowed.

Asahi and Daichi put on perfectly innocent smiles.

"What?"

"We said nothing!"

Iwaizumi pursed his lips.

But just then a stir sounded, and everybody's eyes darted to the injured crow, who moaned softly.

"Oikawaaa-kuuuunnn…" Hinata groaned tossing his head to one side.

The Karasuno team all seemed to lean forward, holding their breaths.

Oikawa frowned disapprovingly and motioned for them to give Hinata some space.

"Hey Shrimpy…" Oikawa-kun leaned over and stroked Hinata's forehead softly, his doctor mode switching on in a heartbeat. Iwaizumi's heart leaped for a second at his setter's gentle tone and action, though he wasn't entirely sure why. "You feel okay?"

"My arm hurttsss," Hinata mumbled, his eyes still tight shut.

Kageyama stiffened in the corner, staring pained at his spiker, guilt waving in his face. Why couldn't he have been the one to get hurt?

But Oikawa smiled, "I'll go and see what painkillers I can give you but for now I suggest opening your eyes."

"Hmmm…" Hinata's eyes opened a crack, the room slowly coming into focus. The first thing he saw was Oikawa's smiling face, then his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Iwaizumi… and then they opened a little more when he caught sight of Chikara… and then Noya and Tanaka… and Daichi and then his whole team. But it was Kageyama's face that made his eyes become as round as plates.

"K-KAGEYAMAAA!" Hinata yelled excitedly, causing Suga to jump with fright and wake with a start.

"HINATA!" Kageyama replied in relief, rushing over to Hinata's side and throwing his arms round him uncharacteristically, "Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Do you want me to do anything? Do you want anything? How's your arm? Do you want me to cheer you up? I can act as a comedian if you'd like. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?-"

Oikawa placed a strong hand on Kageyama's shoulder as Hinata stared in shock at his friend's outburst. "Hinata's just woken up Kageyama, please be slow and calm with my patient." He said in a dangerously gentle voice.

"Hai Oikawa-Senpai…" Kageyama mumbled, freezing in fear.

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata stumbled, "It's enough you just being here to make me feel better…" He grinned up at his setter and then turned to the rest of his team, "Thank you!" His eyes glistened.

Kageyama grinned back, his eyes filling with light too. "I was so worried about you dumbass! Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine I promise! I woke up last night and ate some toast too! So I won't starve!"

"Good!" Kageyama replied, 'I know what you turn into on an empty stomach." He added darkly.

They both nodded seriously at one another.

"Awww! You two are just too cute!" Tanaka squealed girlishly, cutting into their reunion.

"Ryu! Will you say sweet things like that to me too, bro?" Noya asked him goofily.

"Of course bro… I'd do anything for you…" Tanaka's eyes filled with tears.

"You would…?" Noya replied, his voice choking up.

"You're the best bro I've ever had… I'd take you to the ends of the Earth and back again… I'd take a bullet for you bro!"

"I would for you too Ryu!" Noya grasped Tanaka's hands.

"I love you bro!" They stared passionately into each- other's eyes.

"I love you too Ryu!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME BRO!?"

"YES! I WILL!" Noya sniffed, "AHH WE'RE TOO CUTE RYUU! I CAN'T HANDLE THE BROMANCE!"

"IKR NOYA-SAN!"

"Ahem!" Suga coughed from the corner.

The two troublemakers turned with sheepish grins. "Sorry… mom…"

"We'll be quiet now…mom…"

Hinata giggled, and the whole room turned and beamed at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Hinata! We were all worried, you're mum should be here soon with Natsu too- we've been in contact," Daichi announced, feeling suddenly relieved by Hinata's normal laughter.

"Hmhm… laugher is the best kind of medicine," Oikawa agreed, philosophically.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It's a true fact!" He exclaimed defensively. "Anyways! Can you guys clear out a bit while I take care of my patient? I'll allow two to stay + Iwa-chan my bae!"

"I am not your bae."

"Awww! But Iwa-chan! You are my bae! We were meant to be!"

Iwaizumi gave him that look once again.

"Hai right then Hinata!" Oikawa turned back to his patient rapidly.

Iwaizumi smirked behind him.

"I'm just gonna nip to the loo!" Suga tucked another stray piece of hair behind Hinata's ear, "That piece of hair is so annoying!" He tutted, before he shuffled up and zipped out the room.

Hinata's eyes twinkled, 'Suga's like my mom!" He beamed once more.

"Yup!" The team plus Oikawa and Iwaizumi agreed.

"You should have seen him last night," Oikawa started, not unkindly, "Hinata couldn't get to sleep so he was stoking his head to help him sleep! It was adorable!"

"AWWWWW!" They all chorused; Hinata blushed a bright scarlet.

"Umphum…" He murmured embarrassed.

"Hmm… I actually remember Suga doing that to me before too…" Daichi began pensively.

Everyone stared at him.

"Suga stroked your hair?!" Tanaka spluttered, half sniggering.

Daichi blushed redder than Hinata had, "It's not like that! We were first years and I was ill so he came over to keep me company one evening after school and he stroked my forehead…a bit… and then I fell asleep… Yeah that sounds really weird now…" He shuffled awkwardly and looked down at the floor.

"Pffffttt hahahaha!" Tanaka guffawed.

"Awww! I think it's sweet! Suga's so motherly!" Noya grinned cheekily.

"Yeah- and you two are really close, it's nice," Chikara added kindly, smiling over at Daichi.

"Aww thanks Chikara!" Daichi beamed innocently, a rare sight.

"Anyway!" Oikawa clapped his hands together, bringing the focus back onto him and Hinata, "I need to sort out my patient, so 2+ Iwa-chan allowed to stay!"

"Chikara do you want to stay along with Kageyama?" Daichi asked, turning to him.

"Yeah sure…" Chikara replied, slightly surprised. But nonetheless he quickly went and took mother Suga's seat.

"Chikara's training for team mom spot," Noya whispered to the rest of the team as they vacated the room. The crows sniggered knowingly as the door shut behind them with a familiar click!

"Right then… oxygen level is up to 95%- not bad Shrimpy you heal fast," Oikawa commented, fiddling around with wires and monitors. "Blood pressure all normal too… Well then let's get this transfusion unhooked. It may be a tad bruised and sore for a few days and this might throb a bit when I pull it out," Oikawa explained gently, switching to the other side of the bed where the transfusion was still dripping into Hinata's bloodstream.

"Okay…" Hinata nodded, slightly nervous.

Chikara smiled encouragingly from his side, "So what're you gonna do when you get home Hinata?" He said, forcing Hinata's attention away from his arm.

"Erm… Eat!" Hinata replied… "And play volleyball!"

"Oh no you won't!" Oikawa cut him off, "No volleyball until the stitches are out! And that's final."

"Huuuuhhh? No volleyball until the stitches are out!?" Hinata exclaimed aghast.

"But that's like breaking a law!" Kageyama agreed, nodding along with Hinata furiously.

"When'll the stitches be out!?"

"Hmmm… 14 days I'd say…"

"Huuuuhhhhoww owww owwww!" Hinata jerked as Oikawa began pulling the needle out. " Ah ah owwwweeee that hu-urts!" Kageyama took Hinata's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Sorry!" Oikawa grimaced as he gave the needle a sharp tug, causing Hinata to yelp, and it slipped out of Hinata's arm.

"That hurt!" Hinata pouted.

"I told you it would!" Oikawa retorted.

"You said it would throb _a bit_!"

"Well if you didn't tense up then it would've hurt less!"

"I couldn't help but tense up because it _hurt_!"

"Gah! You're an impossible patient!"

"Humph!"

"Humph to you too!"

"You're both so childish." Iwaizumi declared.

"AM NOT!" They replied in unison.

Chikara sniggered in the corner.

"Can Hinata go home now?" Kageyama asked turning to Oikawa.

"Patience Tobio-chan! We'll get the head doc to check up on you and then yes I think it'll be fine for you to go home Shrimpy-chan."

"Yay!" Hinata grinned, "Kageyama will you come over to mine today? Otherwise I'll get SO BORED!" He grumbled.

Kageyama nodded almost frantically, "Hai!"

"Yay! Thank youuuuu!" Hinata threw his arms around the young setter.

"Ahh! Stop attacking me dumbass!"

"I'm not attacking you, I'm _hugging_ you!"

"It's the same thing!"

"It is not!" Hinata yelled flopping back on his pillows.

"Hai hai, come on guys play nice!" Oikawa said handing two ibuprofen's to Hinata.

"Oo yay drugs!"

Chikara stared at him, "I wouldn't say that Hinata…"

"Yeah maybe go with 'ooo yay painkillers!'" Iwaizumi advised.

Oikawa sniggered, "Nah you can keep saying 'yay' for drugs Hinata." He winked and Iwaizumi smacked him on the head.

"Ooooweee Iwa-chan you meanie!" He pouted, "Anyway I better feed you before you go- what do you fancy for breakfast?"

"TOOAASSST! Again," Hinata beamed at him.

"Okedokie! I'm gonna go see the doc and get you the toast! Iwa-chan make sure the weird duo don't kill one another! Byeee!" He skipped out the room.

"Oikawa-kun seems awfully happy this morning," Iwaizumi observed with narrowed eyes.

"I think he likes being 'doctor'." Chikara agreed while the 'weird duo' argued in the background about whether yellow or blue was the better colour.

"He sure does," Iwaizumi smiled slightly.

"So… you and Oikawa huh?" Chikara asked bravely.

"Wha? Huh?" Iwaizumi glanced over at him in fright, was he really that obvious about possibly, maybe, a tiny weeny bit, liking Oikawa?

"Aw come on you two are so cute together!"

"Me and Oika- wha- madness- why- I mean- ughh!"

Chikara smiled knowingly.

"Pah… Karasuno's so irritating…" He muttered under his breath.

"So you DO like him?"

"Maybe… a bit…"

Chikara grinned victoriously, "Don't worry I won't say anything."

They both glanced over at Hinata and Kageyama,

"BUT YELLOW'S SO BRIGHT!" Hinata fumed.

"YEAH IT'S TOO BRIGHT IT'S BLINDING! Blue is nice and calm and-"

"BOOOORRRINNNG!"

"HUUHHHH?"

"And I don't think we need to worry about them saying anything," Chikara breathed a laugh.

"They're arguing over colours? What?" Iwaizumi stared at him in disbelief.

"Haha yeah they're mad." Chikara agreed.

Just then the door opened and Oikawa walked in with Zoe at his side.

 _To be continued…!_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! If any of you were hoping for a longer Hinata x Kageyama reunion then it will come later on… probs in the chapter after next;P_

 _Let me know what you think of the story so far and if you want me to focus on any particular character relationships or anything- I know I haven't really mentioned Tsukishima much, if at all, this story so I'll try and give him a bit of spotlight in another chapter- but to be fair he's had a fair amount of spotlight in the new episodes lol_

 _Don't forget to review guys! I know you're all reading the story but you're shy about reviewingX) ;P_

 _Thanks so much for reading!_

 _Acia xxx_


	6. Part 6

_Wooo second update in a week! Thank you Christmas holidays! :P Hope you enjoy Part 6!_

Part 6

"Mummy!" Hinata exclaimed joyfully, not caring if he was perceived as being a baby for addressing his mum like that.

"Oh my Shouyou you're okay!" She rushed over to his side and smothered him with hugs and kisses, her handbag falling to the floor with a crunch.

"Ahh mom! I can't breathe!" Hinata's spluttered, fretfully trying to wiggle out his mother's hounding grasp.

"Aww! Baby how're you feeling?" She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair, kissing him playfully once more on the nose.

"I'm fine but my arm hurts a bit…" He snuggled into her with a sudden sniff, "I missed you… and Natsu…"

"Aww honey!" She wrapped her arms around him, "I was only gone for a little while. And I was here last night." She added.

"Yeah but I was asleep last night so that doesn't count!"

She laughed and rubbed her nose atop of his.

"Arghhh mummy you're embarrassing mwee!"

She breathed a laugh once more, "Oh no! I'm embarrassing you in front of Kageyama! Sound the alarms!"

"Shut up…" He mumbled, cuddling up to her regardless. But his mother's hand knitted jumper smelt so overwhelmingly familiar of home, of warmth and freshly baked bread (the one Zoe always baked on Sundays) and he suddenly felt overpowered with emotion. He sniffled and buried his slowly wetting face into his mother's chest.

Zoe kissed him on the forehead, "It's okay baby I'm here now."

"Hmm hmm…" Hinata gave a large sniff and wiped his face, "Sorry I just…"

"It's fine Shrimpy," Oikawa smiled, handing him a tissue, "You're had a tough twelve hours…well more like sixteen but… never mind you get what I mean!"

They all laughed (Hinata in short bursts between blowing his nose).

"I brought you a change of clothes hun," Zoe said, steering the conversation and attention of Hinata's tears, and grabbing her, now open and overflowing, bag from the floor.

"Thanks mum!" Hinata smiled softly.

"Well you're toast is here, I'm gonna go and see some of the other kids while you get changed and sort yourself out." Oikawa led the way out and the others, minus Zoe and Hinata himself of course, left the room.

*MEANWHILE…* (SKIPPING BACK A FEW MINUTUES)

Team Karasuno settled back down in the waiting room.

"Gwahh I'm tired!" Tanaka declared.

"Same! I was so busy worrying about Suga and Hinata last night," Daichi agreed.

"Oh… nah I was just up snap-chatting Noya-san all night…" Tanaka grinned sheepishly. "But of course I was worried too!" He added earnestly. "Tbh the snap-chatting took my mind off it all…"

"Yeah…" Noya agreed. They all sat uncharacteristically pensively for a while until Suga-san walked back in.

"Suga! How're you feeling?" Daichi stood up rapidly and embraced his friend.

Suga yawned in response, "I'm a bit tired and my neck's cricked a bit, but other than that I'm fine." He smiled angelically.

"Good- we were all so worried about you last night." Daichi said, squeezing his friend's shoulders.

"I heard Hinata woke up last night- was he okay?" Kinoshita asked worriedly.

"Yeah- he's in a bit of pain with his arm but I think he'll be fine. I think the main blow will be not being able to play volleyball for two weeks." Suga grimaced.

"Yeah that's true," Narita sighed, "He won't like that."

"Neither will Kageyama," Yamaguchi pointed out.

"Shame," Tsukishima droned, before sighing contentedly and leaning back in his plastic giraffe coloured chair.

"I can't believe it was Hinata who got hurt though…" Asahi bit his lip.

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious that if anyone was to get hurt and have to go to hospital, it would be our wild beast." Tanaka replied, oblivious of Asahi's sadness.

"I don't mean it like that!" Asahi replied, "I mean like, why couldn't one of us third years have gotten hurt instead of Hinata…? I mean he really is like our little baby crow- I hated seeing him in pain…"

"Awww! Asahi-san!" Noya jumped up and threw his arms round the Ace, "You really do have a heart made of feathers! Crow feathers of course," He winked, "But I'm glad it wasn't you- you're squeamish and cowardly when it comes to blood," He said simply.

"Gah Nishinoya!" Asahi replied, eyes wide.

"Well it's true!"

"Yeah but-"

"Like that time you got a paper cut and screamed that you were going to die of blood loss," Noya said plainly.

Asahi merely closed his mouth and stared dumbly at the floor.

"Noya! Don't be so un-sensitive!" Daichi scolded lightly, placing his hand supportively on Asahi's shoulder, "He's very weak inside you know."

"Gah, Daichi you just did exactly what you told Noya not to do!" Suga replied, throwing his hands up in the air in mild frustration.

The doors squeaked suddenly open and Zoe walked in, little Natsu toddling along bedside her.

"Oh you guys are already here thank goodness! Have you seen him yet?" She asked in a rush.

"Yeah, he's awake and all okay," Daichi explained quickly, eager to reassure the worried mother.

"Thank Gods… Can you take care of Natsu for a few minutes while I go and see him?"

"Sure!" Yamaguchi answered from the chair closest to the door, taking hold of the little girl's hand.

Zoe had rushed off through the next set of twin doors before anyone could even blink, and everyone turned to Natsu, who yawned sleepily.

"Is Shouyou 'kay now? Is he better?!" She asked her brown chocolate eyes big and round.

Suga smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "He's still got a poorly arm but he's feeling a lot better."

"Yay!" She yawned again and snuggled into Suga's shoulder. "Can I goes to see him?"

"In a bit Natsu," Suga said kindly.

"'mm kay…" She tossed her head restlessly, "Ooo! Ark!" She shouted out, her little chubby finger pointing over at the soft play area.

"Omg yes! You wanna go play in there Natsu?" Noya jumped up. He'd wanted to play in there for SO LONG and now was his chance! If he went in to play WITH Natsu then his team mates couldn't utter a word of disapproval, or worse stop him from playing in there!

"Yeh!" She dazzled him with a smile.

"I'll take her Suga-san," Noya smiled innocently.

Suga frowned knowingly, "Hmm… fine."

"Teehee! Come on then Natsu," Noya said, heaving her up onto his hip, "Let's go play in Noah's Ark."

"Noah's ark!" She repeated giggling.

"Yea!"

He skipped off happily, Natsu happily sat in his arms.

"Omg it's so colourful!" Tanaka squealed, following Noya-san into the soft play area.

"Boat!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah let's go on the boat!"

Noya placed the little girl down and she raced over to the miniature boat in earnest, clambering up the rainbow coloured stairs.

"Omg Tanaka let's pretend we're sailors, crashing through a Caribbean storm!" Noya suggested clapping his hands together like a little child would.

"YES!" Tanaka agreed fervently.

They both jumped onto the boat, Noya was perfect size, but the sides of the boat only just reached above Tanaka's knees. He waved at his team from across the room and they waved back, laughing in amusement and shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Omg Ryu! There's a wheel! Can I steer the ship!?" Noya jumped up and down in excitement, spinning the wheel and shouting, 'Ahoy there matey!"

"Oh my god. You can even pull up a sail! I didn't think Noah's Ark even had a sail!" Tanaka added with just as much enthusiasm.

"Who cares!? It's cool all the same an- Ahhh! They are matching pairs of animals! Omg so cutes!"

"Shot-gun playing with the pair of dogs!"

"Aghhh! Nooooo! There's only one lion! It's lonely!"

Tanaka gasped, "Ooo cruel fate thy lioness had!"

"Ahh this is so cool! I'm asking Santa for one of these in my Garden for Christmas!" Noya grinned ecstatically and then froze in sudden fear. "Wait where'd Natsu go?"

They both stared at each other in horror for a second, their eyes darting round the play area.

But she was nowhere to be found among the piles of toy animals strewn across the floor, and neither was she near the Duplo bricks in the corner. And the boat was empty apart from themselves.

They expanded their search to outside the play area and it was then that they spotted her at the other side of the room…

Natsu toddled up to the second set of twin doors which led to the children's rooms, curiosity and the urge to see Shouyou gnawing at her stomach, and began to pull on the handle.

"Shit!" They both chorused.

The rest of the team were too busy talking amongst themselves, and hadn't yet noticed the stowaway.

The boys leaped off the ship, out of the play area, and raced over to the doors, but not before Natsu slipped behind them, the door closing with a 'snap!'

"Hey! What're you doing?" Daichi called out.

"Damn!"

"We lost Natsu! But don't worry we'll catch her/ find her!" Tanaka yelled, diving through the double doors, with Noya hot on his heels.

"YOU WHAT?!" They heard Suga-san scream behind them before the door slammed shut behind them, muffling the team's confusion.

"Ahh! Where'd she go!?" Noya cried, blinded by panic.

"She's right there at the end of the corridor Noya-san! Quickly or she'll round the corner!" Tanaka replied and they raced off.

"Natsu! Come on and wait for us!" Noya called out, panting heavily.

She giggled, "Can't catch me!"

And proceeded to round the corner.

"Ah crap!" Tanaka muttered under his breath, their feet were pounding heavily on the floor, slapping on the hard surface.

"Arghghh!" Noya yelled suddenly as his soft soled shoes skidded on the tiled floor and he flew backwards.

"Ahh Noyaaa!" Tanaka gripped his friend under the arms just before he crashed into the ground.

"Gods this ground's slippery!" Noya exclaimed, righting himself cautiously. "Thanks bro."

They both turned back to face the end of the corridor.

They'd reached a T-junction.

"Now which way?"

They glanced up and down both right and left, but couldn't see the little red head.

"I say we split up!" Noya proclaimed.

"I'm afraid you're right," Tanaka agreed. "It was nice knowing you bro! I'll see you on the other side!"

"Of course Ryu!" They gripped hands before they both ran off in different directions.

"Don't slip!" They called after one another in sync.

Noya smirked, "I better not slip," He muttered darkly under his breath.

He rounded another corner with a skid, coming face to face with another T-junction.

"Ugh… Natsu!? Where are youoooo?!" He called out impatiently, his chest heaving. "How can a three year old run that fast?! Guess it must be the 'Hinata gene'…ugh…"

"Come find me!" He heard a faint voice answer.

His ears perked up: Yes! If he could keep her talking then he could follow the sound of her voice.

"Okay! Shall we see how long it takes?" He replied mischievously.

"Yeh!"

"Let's count together then! 1…"

"2!"

"3!"

He turned right; yes her voice was definitely louder down here.

"4!"

He walked cautiously down the quiet corridor, seeing no one, which was surprising given the location.

"5!"

It was then that he heard another voice: Tanaka. "Natsuuuu!"

"6!"

She giggled. She was so close now!

The next corner he rounded he spotted her.

"7!"

Her thumb was in her mouth and, counting still, she was crouched behind a trolley of plastic coloured cups, all carefully balanced on one another in an architectural pyramid. Sitting on top of one another like some Museum artwork. So delicately placed…

Noya-san approached slowly, "8!"

She turned and spotted him, gasped and scrambled up.

"No, wait Natsu!" Noya cried out at the same moment there was a loud rebounding…

"FOUND YOU!"

Unbeknown to each of them, Noya rushed forward at the exact moment Tanaka laid eyes on the child. Natsu giggled and ambled down the corridor.

But the boys had raced forward at the same time, reached the trolley of cups at the same time and…

"WAAAA!"

"NOYAAAA!"

CRASH!

They castigated into each other, and then into the trolley, scattering the perfectly placed cups all over the floor with a loud echoing 'clatter!'

They jostled up, but the corridor was once again empty.

"Ahh! We lost her again!" Tanaka moaned.

"Ugh…"

It was then that the door opposite them and to their right opened.

They both cringed, wide-eyed.

Chikara, Iwaizumi, Kageyama and Oikawa exited the room, entered the hallway and stared at the two, lying in a sea of rainbow plastic cups, dumbfounded.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews below!_

 _AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!XDXDXDXD_

 _Acia xxx_


	7. Part 7

_MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYBODYYYY!XDXDXDXDXDXD_

 _Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them all and knowing what you guys think;P And ja 'anonymous person' Natsu is way more mature than the boys when it comes to toys;P And glad you found it funny!X)_

Part 7

"Wait? That's room number 9!" Tanaka exclaimed, pointing at the startled boys, a blue cup sitting cosily on his head.

"You mean we went round in circles!?" Noya blurted out.

"Huh? What the-?" Oikawa started.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Chikara started sternly, closing room 9's door behind him with a snap! Noya and Tanaka flinched.

"We lost Natsu…" They mumbled, incoherently.

"You what?" Oikawa probed.

"Well… " Tanaka started, "We were playing with Natsu in the Noah's Ark but she ran off and we chased her round in circles and then we found her- she was hiding here- but we crashed into one another-"

"We were both running from different sides of the corridor." Noya explained.

"And then she ran again…"

"You mean you lost Hinata's three year old sister somewhere in a twenty floor high hospital." Oikawa said.

"Er… yea…" They mumbled, looking down at the ground sheepishly.

"Well there's no need to worry- we'll find her," Oikawa clapped his hands together cheerfully. "She can't have gone far, and really how fast can a three year old move?"

Tanaka and Noya stared at him with dark eyes, "She's Hinata's sister, have you SEEN HOW FAST HINATA MOVES?!"

"Well you have a point," He admitted.

"No three year old's gonna outrun me," Iwaizumi rubbed his hands together darkly.

"Ooo! Go Iwa-chan!" Oikawa beamed. "So what's our plan of action?!" He asked excitedly.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Why are you so grumpy?!" Oikawa retorted without missing a beat.

"HUUUH?" Iwaizumi growled.

"Teehee! I love you Iwa-chan!" He cuddled up to his spiker, smiling angelically.

"Meh," Iwaizumi replied. "I swear you act like you're drunk when you're tired."

Oikawa's smile merely widened.

"That's creepy!" Iwaizumi yelled, pushing the setter of him with playful disgust.

"I think we should all split up, she probably won't leave the children's ward- or she'll run right into Daichi and the others right? So there are only a few places she could be." Chikara began.

"Oooo! Yeah you're right!" Noya replied.

"You're so smart Chikara!" Tanaka added, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah!" Kageyama agreed. "She might be looking for Hinata as well…"

"So she'll be constantly on the move!" Oikawa deduced.

"Awwh she was so close too!" Tanaka gazed at the _No.9_ on Hinata's room.

"But I suggest we move in pairs- double the senses." Chikara added, smiling mischievously. The others couldn't help but grin excitedly.

"Why does this feel like we're chasing some sort of criminal?" Iwaizumi asked, eye brows raised in concern.

"Because Natsu's a little criminal! She made us run into the cups!" Noya exclaimed.

"Yeah about that… we should clear it up- trip hazard," Oikawa pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"Oops! Soz Doc," They began to pick up the cups, placing them in rows on the trolley, while Oikawa filled them in on the floor plan;

"There're are three sections in the ward; this section where all the rooms are, but there are only 24 rooms; then there's the operating section, but don't worry all the doors are locked so Natsu can't get in and hurt herself with any sharp stuffs; and then there's the minor injuries section and offices; basically the X-ray machines, consultant rooms and all that stuff, which are also locked actually… especially at this time in the morning, so the only place she can really hide are the empty rooms and corridors," He finished with a deep breath.

Can't hurt herself with the sharp _stuffs_?"Iwaizumi laughed.

"Shut up Iwa-chan you meanie!" Oikawa protested, whacking him across the chest.

"Pffftt… okay let's move in teams of two," Iwaizumi announced.

"I'll go with Kageyama." He added at the exact moment Kageyama earnestly asked,

"Can I go with you Iwaizumi-san?"

"Huuhhh? But-" Oikawa began.

"Kageyama's quiet unlike you!" Iwaizumi cut in placing a finger on the setter's lips.

"Pffft fine!" He pouted, "Then I'll go with Chikara to the minor section. I better inform the head Doc of the runaway child too tbh."

"We'll stay here and watch out for her, and finish off clearing up the cups…" Tanaka finished lamely.

"Haha yeah I don't think we'll be able to get it as perfect as it was but oh well! We can just blame Natsu!" Noya added cheekily.

"Then we'll head off to the operating section," Iwaizumi finished, beckoning to Kageyama to follow him.

"Good luck!" Kageyama called out as they split off at the junction.

"You too!" He received four replies.

After a moment, Iwaizumi sighed and scratched his head thoughtfully, "If you were three years old where would you hide?" He asked.

"I dunno…" Kageyama answered quizzically, "I guess I'd hide somewhere small…"

"Yeah… somewhere an adult couldn't fit into- makes sense," He agreed.

Their feet clipped and clopped on the hard floor rhythmically.

"So… you _like_ Oikawa-san?" Kageyama asked.

"Huhh? How did you-"

"I overheard you and Chikara talking about it earlier," He answered.

"Wait-but- you were arguing with Hinata…"

"I have two ears," Kageyama replied plainly.

"Ha- yeah… I guess you do…" Iwaizumi replied hesitantly. _What was with this genius setter?_

"Well?" Kageyama pressed.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Er… maybe… I guess… a bit… why am I even having this conversation with you?!" He alarmed.

"Because I need your advice!" Kageyama replied feverishly.

"You- wait what?"

"I kinda like Hinata… but I don't know if he likes me… or if he just thinks of me as a friend… or… I don't know! And I didn't realise until I saw him sleeping in that bed just how much he meant… how much it would hurt seeing him like that…" He licked his lips and twiddled his fingers together nervously.

Iwaizumi nodded understandingly, "Yeah… I know… But seriously you're asking me for advice?"

"Well… you're older!" Kageyama protested.

"Yeah but… I don't know if Oikawa likes me either…"

"I think he does- I mean you always tease one another and to be honest I think he enjoys it…"

Iwaizumi breathed a laugh, "I guess… but we've known each other for so long… if he does think of me as just a friend it would be awkward and the friendship would go funny… and I don't want that." He huffed, hating how he sounded so childlike and so un-Iwaizumi like.

"Yeah but you can't wait forever…" Kageyama replied wistfully, his thoughts dancing round his little spiker.

But it was then that they heard a little scuffle and they both froze.

"What was that?" Iwaizumi spun round: alert.

"I dunno…" Kageyama started.

There was a tiny thud and another shift.

"There it was again!" Iwaizumi voiced.

They crept slowly along the corridor, ears sharpened, eyes wide, even their noses poised for finding the source of the noise.

They entered a small waiting room, a weight and height measuring machine stood upon one side of the paper- animal littered walls, seven chairs were dotted unevenly around the sides, a vacant desk stood to the left side, and a naked bed leant against the right wall.

Four doors led off from the room, Iwaizumi quickly walked round and tried each one, but they were all locked tight.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, breathing slowly and letting his volleyball awareness senses scour the room. It was then that he caught it, a slight movement behind the desk. A slight twitch in the corner. The steady movement of air inhaling and exhaling.

He put his finger to his lips and motioned to Iwaizumi, nodding his head towards the desk.

Iwaizumi relaxed his shoulders and posture and casually walked over to the desk. "I can't find these papers anywhere doc, do you know where they could be?"

"I'm not sure," replied Kageyama, playing along with the act. "Why don't you try under the desk?"

There was a loud scuffle then, and the Iwaizumi leant down to look beneath the desk. "What was that?"

"It sounded like it was coming from under the desk," Kageyama replied once more, placing himself adeptly in the centre of the corridor, poised to catch the running child either side she ran.

"Yeah, it did," He glanced round, underneath the desk, to spot a little bright ginger haired girl, her wispy hair in little bunches, wearing a pretty summery dress, with her fist stuffed in her mouth, her eyes laughing mischievously.

She squealed at the sight of him and scrambled up to run past his but Iwaizumi leapt out and grabbed her round the waist, "Oh no you don't missy!"

She squealed and screamed, kicking out her legs, one foot smashing into Iwaizumi's chin.

"Gah! You little rascal I gotcha now game's over!"

"No is not!" She replied, giggling and squealing and thrashing in Iwaizumi's arms playfully.

"Oy!" Iwaizumi gripped both her legs together in one hand and pressed her into his chest, barring her from moving.

She laughed aloud and tried fretfully to wiggle free.

"Oh no you don't!" Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile down at the child.

"Awweeee I trapped!" She cried out, "Kageyaaaaa help meeeee!"

Kageyama smiled, "Nope!" He replied, walking over and tickling her tummy.

"Aahahahaa no no stop it tickles!" She cried again, giggling so hard it was a wonder she had any energy left to struggle in Iwaizumi's arms.

"Come on then let's take you to see Hinata!" Iwaizumi said, heaving her up and carrying her fireman's lift style.

She laughed again, "Yay Shouyouuuu!"

They finally reached the large waiting room to find everyone chattering and waiting for them. Zoe stood with the Doc and Hinata, who was freshly clothed, his arm in a sling, and the Tanaka and Noya were telling the others about their 'great chase!' to find Natsu, throwing their arms out wide to demonstrate. But all the voices ceased as they entered.

"Hey! We found her!" Iwaizumi called out.

"Woo!"

"Oh thank goodness, Natsu you naughty girl!"

"Well done!"

"I'm gonna kill that cheeky little monkey!" Noya-san growled playfully.

Natsu screamed and struggled against Iwaizumi's grip once more, "No! I'm not letting you go!" He responded to her, gripping her tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Your little sister is a handful!" He said to Hinata, handing the wriggling child over to Zoe who thanked him profusely, "It's fine," He answered, "It was a bit of fun to chase her around."

"SHOUYOUUUU!" Natsu cried.

"Hey Natsu!" Hinata took her quickly off his mum.

"Be careful of your arm darling!" Zoe cried worriedly.

"It's fine I got her," He sat her on his hip and kissed her nose playfully. "You've been a naughty girl! Yes! You have! Leading Noya-san and Tanaka-san and everyone on a goose chase!"

She giggled and avoided the telling off skilfully, "I wove you Shouyou!"

"I love you too!" He replied.

"AWWWWW!" His team chorused.

"Shut-up!" He responded lightly, his cheeks lighting in a blush.

xxx

"Awww Iwa-chan! You looked so cute with her!" Oikawa cooed, stumbling drunkenly up to him.

Iwaizumi gripped him under the arms and sighed; "Now I'm going to have to take you home and sort you out!"

Oikawa grinned playfully, "You know you love it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iwaizumi responded, blushing ever so slightly.

"Nothing!" Oikawa sang.

xxx

Hinata barrelled into Kageyama, once his mum had taken hold of his little sister, "KAGEYAMAAAA YOU SAVED NATSU!"

"Aaaahh! Watch your arm you dumbass!" Kageyama cried as Hinata crashed into his chest.

"Teehee!" Hinata responded childlike. "Come on let's go home already!"

He took Kageyama's hand and the team and Hinata family left the hospital in high spirits, the Doc, Oikawa and Iwaizumi waving good bye.

The doors closed behind them and the Doc handed Oikawa his rucksack, "Now you go home and rest up," He told his young apprentice.

"Okedokie!"

"And no more worrying your friend over here!" The Doc added sternly, motioning to Iwaizumi who's eyes darkened in agreement.

"Worry Iwa-chan? I wouldn't dream of it!" Oikawa replied, smiling angelically.

"Sure," Iwaizumi droned dangerously.

"I'll see you later," The Doc smiled nonetheless and went back off into the ward.

"Let's go home Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sang, dragging his friend along by the hand.

"Ah! Oikawa baka!"

"Sooooo…. What were you and Tobio-chan talking about?" Oikawa asked him curiously as they walked towards the doors.

"Wha-huh- uh nothing!"

Oikawa's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What were you talking about?" He repeated.

"Nothing! I've already told you!"

"Don't lie Iwa-chan! I know when you are lying!" He widened his eyes ghost like.

"That's so creepy! Again!"

"So what's really up?" Oikawa asked, turning serious, gazing at Iwaizumi with soft yet inquiring eyes; a million shades of speckled brown, "You've been acting weird around me lately and I don't know why!"

 _I have?_ Iwaizumi thought.

"Whatever's on your mind just tell me," The setter stared at him vehemently, his eyes intense and sturdy: Set. His brow was creased with worry, his eyes bruised from tiredness. But somehow that just made him look more beautiful, more irresistible.

 _Yeah but you can't wait forever…_

Kageyama's voice whistled in his head. And really, he pondered, would he rather look at Oikawa every day feeling pained because he didn't have the relationship he wanted? Or have an awkward friendship if Oikawa knew?

Iwaizumi gulped, and Oikawa frowned, "Iwa-chan?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the setter, hard and firm, yet soft and gentle. Oikawa's eyes widened but Iwaizumi's remained tight shut. Oikawa's lips were so smooth against his; they fit so perfectly against his own…

He pulled away with a struggle, the want, the need to keep his lips against Oikawa's warm ones for as long as possible overwhelmingly powerful, as if he had chains dragging him towards Oikawa, unescapable thick chains.

He gazed steadily at his surprised setter for a moment before replying, "That's 'what's up'."

But Oikawa, to his surprise and delight, smiled and murmured, "Well you should've just said so…" Before wrapping his arms round Iwaizumi's neck saying, "But I preferred that way so much more," and passionately throwing his lips into Iwaizumi's, pressing him forcefully back against the hospital wall.

It was Iwaizumi's turn for his eyes to widen, as Oikawa ran his hands down Iwaizumi's back, and edged his tongue between his teeth almost feverishly, as if he'd been starved too long of something.

The old Doc glanced across the hall and smiled knowingly at the pair, glad that the pair he'd shipped for so long had FINALLY got together.

Iwaizumi's thoughts danced and Oikawa's stomach turned and flipped as they kissed in the morning sunlight.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- especially the last bit;P Let me know what bits you liked (or didn't_ _) in the reviews below!X)_

 _And lastly HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAAAAARRR!XDXDXD 333_

 _Acia xxx_

 _P.S. Okay this is the last chapter for this holls probs… Now I really must get on with my drama coursework lmao;P_


	8. Part 8

_Hey guys! Happy new year!XD I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas and new year!_

 _Tbh this chapter ended up confusing me quite a lot, I was writing about Hinata and Kageyama's relationship and ended up confusing myself, so I hope it ended up turning out okay- let me know if you got a bit confused at all in the reviews;)_

 _Also Kags and Hinata play Monopoly in this chapter- if you don't know the game, don't worry you don't necessarily need to know how it works but it might be worth checking out a brief summary_

 _Anyways I'll let you read on!_

Part 8

Hinata sighed and flopped back against his bed, his stomach blissfully full of his mother's sausages, bacon and eggs. Kageyama flopped down beside him, his stomach equally content, and they both stared up at the ceiling in silence. The tree outside waved gently in the breeze, the sun filtering through its leaves, causing flickering patches of sunlight to dance on the ceiling in odd spirals and patterns.

"I'm so tired… but so awake at the same time… does that back any sense?" Hinata shifted his head to look at his friend.

"Hmm… not really… I don't think it's possible to be both at the same time…" Kageyama mulled over thoughtfully.

"Hmm… yea you're right… but it's a cool feeling..." Hinata turned back to the ceiling.

"Maybe your body clocks messed up…" Kageyama tried.

"Yeah sounds 'bout right…" Hinata agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you wanna play something?" Hinata shifted upwards, leaning against his good arm.

"Yeah sure… but shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hmm… I've spent like 16 hours resting…" Hinata pouted at Kageyama, "Pleeaaaseeee!"

"Fine… as long as it's not a sport."

"Okaaayyy… how about Monopoly?"

"Monopoly? What's that?"

A crow cawed outside, loud and assertive, and Hinata's jaw dropped in horror, "You don't know what monopoly is?!" He demanded.

Kageyama shrugged. "I don't really play board games."

"Gwahhhh!?" Hinata stared at him. Kageyama stared back quizzically. "It's like a trading game- it's really cool we play it as a family like ALL the time. You wanna play it? I can teach you the rules!" Hinata pressed his face up close to Kageyama, switching on his puppy dog eyes.

"Oy stop it with those eyes they're creepy!" Kageyama gently pushed him away, "Fine- we'll play it."

"YAY!" Hinata jumped off the bed and rushed over to retrieve the game from his wardrobe.

"Oy watch your arm dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

"I am, I am!"

Kageyama huffed at Hinata's dismissive attitude, feeling suddenly protective of his hyperactive friend.

Hinata reached into his wardrobe and, balancing the game box on one hand, placed it down on the centre of the floor.

"Help me set it up!" He begged Kageyama, who slowly shifted off the bed and went to look at this so called 'really cool!' game.

The game turned out to be pretty heated once they started playing. Hinata rushed through explaining the rules leaving the setter utterly frazzled, plus Hinata didn't even tell him half the rules (due to the fact it was second nature for him- and in his eagerness to begin playing) until Kageyama had already broken them…

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BUY PROPERTY ON THE FIRST CYCLE OF THE BOARD!"

"WELL SORRY!"

"YOU STILL HAVE TO MISS A GO EVEN IF YOU HAVE A 'GET OUT OF JAIL FREE' CARD!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I didn't?"

"Well obviously not otherwise I wouldn't have done it!"

"YOU CAN'T BUY HOTELS UNLESS YOU HAVE FOUR HOUSES! AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU 'COS IT'S WRITTEN ON THE CARD!"

"Humph!"

But Kageyama, being a king and all, only had eyes for the best: Mayfair and Park Lane were his goals. The two most expensive properties on the board. The two most profitable.

The two most dangerous.

 _If I have these and Hinata lands on them… The game's mine!_

Unfortunately this meant he fell into a pretty steep decline. You see, Mayfair and Park lane are dangerous properties indeed, however for both the buyer as well as the opponent…

Kageyama spent all his time trying to land on the two, not giving the 'little' properties any consideration in the slightest. And once he had hold of them, he spent all his money buying houses for the two and failed to notice Hinata's building armada on all the 'little ones.'

You see, strong opponents are not necessarily large or flashy.

When 'little' opponents work together, they may even take down the largest.

This was only game Hinata played tactfully in: you could buy ten times as many houses and properties if you went for the little ones, the cheap ones, and even though you didn't get as much money for them, you'd own more of the board, and therefore there was a higher chance of your opponent landing on them.

Whereas Kageyama had gone for the most expensive two; if Hinata landed on one in all its glory he'd be screwed, or almost bankrupt at the very least, but the chance of landing on one was slim, and the time Kageyama had wasted saving up to build up his Mayfair and Park Lane, was precious time that Hinata had skilfully been using to scratch away at Kageyama's savings using his batch of cheap properties.

If only a small amount at a time.

Therefore the victor no doubt turned out to be Hinata…

"And that's another £970 please!" Hinata sang.

"Ugh!" Kageyama grunted. "When did you get that hotel?!"

"You're gonna have to sell your last house y'know- or you won't be able to pay me." Hinata dodged the question.

"I KNOW DUMBASS! GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

He wistfully dropped his final house off Mayfair and placed it in the bank, pulling out a measly £100. He then mortgaged both properties, £175 for Park Lane and £200 for Mayfair.

"That's £475… so erm…" He grasped his two tens and three ones, "£498…yeah that's it."

Hinata sighed and took the money of the fuming setter, "I guess it's my win then." He flashed Kageyama a bright smile and shuffled his bunches of money together mockingly.

"Damn you…" Kageyama grit his teeth, "Well it was my first time playing…" He murmured incoherently.

"Wha…?"

"IT WAS MY FIRST TIME PLAYING DUMBASS SO OF COURSE YOU'D WIN!"

"Ah!" Hinata jumped, "Aww stop being such a sore loser!"

"Pffffttt…" Kageyama huffed dragon like.

"C'mon help me pack it away!" Hinata exclaimed hurriedly, frightened by his friends anger.

"One more game." Kageyama looked at his friend, a light switch coming on in his eyes.

Hinata grinned, "One more time it is!"

Xxxxx

In the end they'd spent the whole day playing, it had come down to two wins for Hinata and two wins for Kageyama. The curtains were closed and, after another luxury meal from Zoe, night was drawing steadily in.

They were once again staring up at the ceiling, this time laid on the floor with the Monopoly board scattered beside them.

"I'm so tired!" Hinata groaned.

"My brain's frazzled! Who knew it would be such a tiring game!" Kageyama agreed.

"That last one lasted hours!"

"I'm glad we had tea in between to give my brain a chance to breathe!"

They both sighed.

A crow cawed outside softly, and a faint flapping of wings could just be heard in the silence of the room.

"Hey Kags…" Hinata started softly.

"Hm?"

"Oikawa-kun said you were really worried when I was asleep…" Hinata trailed off, not sure how to approach the topic. His mind flittered back to the thoughts he'd held at the hospital, _why was the fact that he had been worried about him such a big deal!?_

Kageyama flinched and turned to him. "What else did he say?"

"Hm nothing much… I just wondered… if it was true…"

"Well yeah of course I got worried… everyone was…"

 _Everyone was_ , so Kageyama hadn't been _especially_ worried or anything.Hinata sighed, he should of known Kageyama wouldn't have cared _that_ much. "Yeah I guess…" Hinata mumbled, why did it even matter if Kageyama was or wasn't more worried than the others?

"Why'd you think it wouldn't be true?" Kageyama pressed.

Kageyama's voice swam into Hinata's head like a knife, _I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning, and right now you're not._

 _You're will is not needed for that quick!_

 _Maybe Kageyama really did care for him like a friend and not just as a tool for his spikes._

' _I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning.' That still applies now._

 _Of course Kageyama didn't think of him as a tool! Where had that thought come from?_

"Oh I don't know! I just…" Hinata bottom lip quivered. "I thought, you know, that we were just partners…" He gulped, what was he even saying? _I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning._ That was just Kageyama's way of saying that you're not strong enough yet… or something along those lines, right? And Kageyama did toss to him, so why was he getting so caught up on it?! "Partners as in we work together for the purpose of winning matches and then that's it…you toss to me so we win- I'm your tool… if that makes sense. I didn't realise you cared so much…" Hinata turned away and pressed his face into the carpet, dreading his setters reply, and already regretting his pathetic words. He felt frustrated at these thoughts that he'd deciphered from little phrases that probably meant nothing.

Kageyama chest tightened… So Hinata just thought of their relationship as simply 'partners'… not even as friends? No… Kageyama shook his head minutely, thinking back to Hinata hugging him in the hospital… Hinata thought of him as a friend… but didn't know if Kageyama thought of him as a friend back… Right?

Right? He thought of his friends face when he'd entered the room…

 _KAGEYAMAAAAAA!_

The time he'd praised him…

 _YOU'RE SO AMAZING! THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU'RE AMAZING KAGEYAMA! AMAZING!_

The teasing, the fighting, the races… they were friends… weren't they? Isn't that what friends do? So how on Earth had Hinata come to this 'partners for the purpose of winning' conclusion? He really thought Kageyama thought of him as a mere 'tool'?

 _I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning_

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Hinata turned to him.

"I'm sorry… for making you feel that way…" His voice choked up, "I never thought that we were 'just partners'… you were always special… always a friend… I mean we are partners, we're a team! And yeah we're a team for the purpose of winning, and yeah I toss to you so we'll win… but you're not a tool… You were never a tool… I toss to you because I trust you… I toss to you because we're friends… I toss to you because I enjoy playing with you- I enjoy setting to you," He grinned and a tear slipped out his eye, "I enjoy that feeling of satisfaction when _we_ get a spike in, as a team- as partners…"

He sniffed and Hinata turned to him with wide eyes. "I didn't realise it either- how much I cared- until I saw you in that bed… and you were so pale and when you were in pain and I couldn't help you! I couldn't take away the pain or do anything! I was so helpless and it hurt!" He choked back a sob, "It hurt that you were hurting… And it was confusing...And I'm sorry that I couldn't catch you… when you fell…" He ground his teeth together and big fat tears overflowed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks like tiny streams.

Hinata shifted up, "Kageyama…"

"It's my fault you were hurt… and I'm sorry!"

Hinata's eyes began filling with tears then… he hadn't meant for Kageyama to get so upset! Regardless he'd never even seen Kageyama upset itself before, leave alone crying in his bedroom over… over _him_.

"I want to be your friend… and your partner and not just because we both play volleyball…. But for other things too! And I'm sorry-" Kageyama started again but Hinata placed a firm hand over his mouth and Kageyama looked up with startled eyes.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't know where that 'I'm sorry' is coming from but it can stop right now. You have NOTHING to be sorry for. Nothing! I'm sorry I brought this ridiculous subject up for starters; it was stupid of me to mention the 'tool' thing and stuff… I know it's not true anyway… I know you care and I'm sorry for doubting you! And it wasn't your fault I slipped either! And-"

"But I didn't catch you…" Kageyama said, his voice muffled through Hinata's hand.

"Catch me?!" Hinata breathed a laugh, a single tear falling down his face. "And how on Earth were you planning on catching me when I was two metres in front of you? Falling DOWN a staircase."

Kageyama shrugged and they locked eyes.

Hinata's eyes glistened amber with his tears. Kageyama's looked like the night sky, covered with tiny stars and constellations where the light reflected against the water that still slipped in the form of little tears out of his eyes every now and then.

"Please don't cry," Hinata whispered, leaning down and pressing his forehead against the setters, "Seeing you cry makes me want to cry."

Kageyama gently wrapped his arms around his spiker and pulled him close, being wary of his injured arm.

"I'm sorry." Kageyama mumbled again.

"Stop it with the 'sorry's!" Hinata ordered.

"But you said that me crying makes you want to cry so I'm saying sorry for crying."

"Ugh…" Hinata laughed, "You don't need to apologise for crying though!"

Kageyama smiled, "I won't cry anymore."

"Good."

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself again."

Hinata smirked and pulled back, "I can't _promise_ -"

Kageyama glared at him.

"Okay! I promise I won't hurt myself again!"

"Good because 1) it worries me sick and 2) now I can't toss to you for two weeks!" He huffed.

"And I can't spike your tosses for two weeks."

"Exactly- so don't hurt yourself!"

"Hai…" Hinata shivered suddenly and Kageyama sat up and wrapped his arms round the little spiker.

"You're so small." He commented.

"Huh?! What was that?!" Hinata spat.

"An observation." Kageyama replied.

"Hmph…" Hinata leaned against him, unable to find a way to argue against a true 'observation' as Kageyama had put it. "Now I really _do_ feel tired."

"My brain hurts with all this thinking." Kageyama said.

"Same…" Hinata agreed. "We should stop thinking so much about if we're partners or friends or team mates or class mates or whatever, forget this silly conversation that has left me really confused, and just act normal."

"Yeah." Kageyama replied.

"We can call our relationship the… er…"

"Oddball duo?" Kageyama tried.

"Yeah! We're not friends or partners or lovers or blah bah blah- we're the oddball duo!"

Kageyama smirked, "I like it."

It was Kageyama's turn to shiver now.

"Since when did this room get so cold!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well we have just been sitting and not moving much all day." Kageyama pointed out.

"Yeah true," Hinata turned round and grabbed his duvet off the bed and let it fall on top of the two of them sitting on the floor.

They snuggled up to each other, wrapping the duvet tight around them, "This is quite fun actually." Hinata said.

Kageyama opened his mouth to reply but just then the door slammed open and in jumped Natsu.

"SHOUYOUUU- huh? Ooooo! MUUUUMMMMY SHOUYOUUU AND KAGEYAMAAA ARE IN BED TOGETHERRRR!"

"Wah!"

"NO WE'RE NOT NATSU SHUT UP!"

"Yea you are." She replied jumping over to them.

"We're not ON the bed. Therefore we're not IN the bed." Hinata said simply.

"Huh?" Both Kageyama and Natsu frowned at him.

"My logic is unarguable!" Hinata exclaimed proudly.

"Read me bedtime story Shouyou!"

"No, can't I'm busy." Hinata replied hiding and crawling under the duvet.

"No you're not! Can I join in the cuddles Shouyou?" She asked.

"No!" Hinata growled.

"Of course Natsu," Kageyama replied at the same time.

"Huhh? You're ganging up against me!" Hinata glared at Kageyama but he merely smirked back.

"Yay!" Natsu clambered in and sat atop Kageyama's knee. "It's a den!" She cried out.

"If I tell you a bedtime story will you leave us alone?" Hinata asked her.

She grinned cheekily before answering, "Hai!"

"Okay… Round the corner not far away-"

"BING BEGINS ANOTHER DAY!" She finished for him.

"Oy!" Hinata tickled her tummy and she squirmed on Kageyama's lap with a giggle, "I'm telling the story! Round the corner not far away Bing begins another day, 'Hello Bing! Hello Flop!'"

"Flop's the doggy!" She turned to Kageyama and explained seriously. Kageyama nodded back just as seriously and wrapped his arms protectively round her tummy. Natsu really was like a mini- Hinata.

"Yup!" Hinata carried on, "Today is paint day! Here are lots of bright colours ready to paint- and what colours are there Natsu?"

"Yellow! Gween! Blue, black, orange, pink, pwurple and red!"

"Well done! Now here is an apron," He mimed putting on the apron, "And here is a paintbrush and a bowl of water to rinse it." He clearly knew the picture story book by heart, "Now it's painting time!"

"Yay!"

"Red makes a cosy house! Yellow makes warm sunshine!"

"And Bing's foot is close to the water so you say 'don't spill the water Bing!'" Natsu cried out and Hinata smiled.

"Green makes cool grass! Blue makes the sky above."

"And Bing's right next to the water! Don't spill the water Bing!" Natsu cried out again.

"Pink and purple make pretty flowers! But oh no Bing's right next to the water, don't spill-"

"The water Bing!" She finished.

"Black makes a tornado! Steady don't spill that water Bing!"

"SPLASH!" Natsu cried out.

"Oh no your lovely picture! Bing spilt the water on it!" Hinata exclaimed horrified. "All the colours mixed up and make yukky brown. But never mind, Bing. It's no big thing. And lucky for you there's one colour left- your favourite colour orange!"

"ORANGE!"

"Paint day," Hinata finished, "It's a Bing thing."

"Yay! Tell me another one!"

"Nope- it's your bedtime now."

"But I'm not tired!" She complained.

Hinata reached across and scooped her up in his good arm.

"Careful Hinata!" Kageyama reached out, his eyes wide.

"It's fine- I can handle her one handed!"

Natsu giggled, "I don't wanna go to sleep!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Dooooo!"

Kageyama followed the pair into Natsu's room and Hinata dumped her on the bed.

She tried to clamber out again but Kageyama gently pushed her back, 'Oh no you don't!" He said imitating Iwaizumi, and tickling her tummy.

She giggled. "I don't wanna go to sleep!"

"Yes you do," Hinata kissed her softly and tucked her in, handing Natsu her favourite bunny teddy. She took it and pressed it to her chest. "It's bunny's bedtime."

"Yeh- and Natsu's." Hinata switched off the light.

"Stay with me Shouyou!"

"I can't Natsu!" Hinata gave her one last kiss, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay…" She mumbled, closing her eyes and turning onto her side.

Hinata glanced at Kageyama and they both smiled in the darkness, "Night Natsu," Kageyama whispered softly. She moaned softly in reply, already half asleep, and Hinata took Kageyama's hand and they left the room quietly.

"She settled down fast," Kageyama said, pretty shocked, as the door closed behind them.

"She always does, she'll refuse to go to sleep but once she's in bed and the lights off she'll just switch out." Hinata sighed.

"She's as unpredictable as you are," Kageyama commented.

"Is that a compliment?" Hinata replied with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Kageyama replied, his voice sounding ever so slightly deeper than usual.

They grinned at each other.

"Anyway I better go home," Kageyama said softly, glancing up at the ticking clock.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

They walked slowly to the door, both minds ticking over the earlier conversation; it was a cool but clear night.

"Thank you Kageyama…" Hinata said as he opened the door and Kageyama stepped outside.

"For what?" Kageyama paused on the doorstep and turned to face him.

"Being here." Hinata replied simply.

Kageyama's heart pounded and he stared at the little spiker, illuminated half by the moonlight and half by the hallway lamp. "Well see you at school tomorrow," He murmured.

"Yeah…"

He turned to go, the light from Hinata's house spanned out across the driveway, turning the grey concrete into gold. Kageyama bit his lip and then turned back and pressed his lips softly to Hinata's. He pulled back as quickly as he'd gone in. It was only a peck, but to the two of them it felt like so much more.

Kageyama shifted awkwardly then went, "See ya." And turned to go.

Hinata stood paralysed in shock for a moment before he called out, "Yeah see you later! Kageyama…" He couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across his face.

He liked the 'oddball duo' relationship status.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _The 'Bing paint day' story is an actual book, it also makes a lot more sense with the pictures as I figured out when reading this chapter back lol. It's a favourite of mine as a child so much so that, like Hinata, I know the whole story off by heart!X)_

 _Please let me know if you got confused by the conversation with Kageyama and Hinata! I was trying to make it interesting but ended up confusing myself lmaoX) It's probs not good if the author herself gets confused with her own story but hey ho!;')_

 _Don't forget to review! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!:)_

 _Acia xxx_

 _Ps. The next chapter most likely won't be up for a while as it's my GCSE's this year, but I'll try carve out some time:))))_


	9. Part 9

_Hey guys! I managed to get another chapter up before I go back to school! Yes!XD_

 _Hope you enjoy this chappie- it's a lot lighter than the last one!X)_

Part 9

It was a Sunday once again. And it had been one long, dry week for Hinata.

Saturday had been the worst.

Where Hinata would usually have spent the day playing volleyball, smacking the ball hard into the ground, his feet pounding hard on the wooden planks, feeling the stinging sensation on his arms as he received a serve or spike, that erratic feeling of his rapid breaths as his lungs begged for more oxygen, feeling the satisfaction of a good solid block or one touch… The view as he ran across the court; the room turning into a blur of colours in his vision…where Hinata would usually have spent the day playing volleyball, he had to sit at home: still.

Completely still.

Sat down.

For hours.

In one spot.

Like a mere object.

It was torture.

But, Suga had skilfully reasoned with him…

" _With all this free time how about you put it to good use?" Suga leaned back against the window, the Monday sunlight at its peak in the sky, and Hinata frowned slightly._

" _What d'you mean?"_

" _Well if you study like crazzzy now, then you'll have less to do when you_ can _play volleyball again. And so when you get your stitches off and your arm has healed enough, you can play volleyball a bit more- without worrying about having to study as much, see?"_

" _Oh yeah! That's such a good idea!" Hinata agreed elatedly._

" _Yeah? So keep that tight in your mind when your concentration slips- the more you study and concentrate now, the more you can play volleyball later on!"_

" _Okay!" Hinata beamed at him._

" _HINATA DUMBASS THE BELL IS ABOUT TO GO AND WE'RE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL HURRY UP!"_

" _Coming Kageyama!" He high fived Suga with his good hand and ran off down the corridor where Kageyama was stood waiting for him._

" _No running!" Suga called out after him._

 _Hinata stopped short, "Oops bad habit, sorryyyy!"_

 _Suga merely sighed and shook his head with a smile._

And so here he was, a practice Literature essay sat open in front of him. He'd asked his teacher for extra revision questions… and he was already regretting it. I guess it wasn't _essential_ that he did the work… maybe he could have a little break today… just for one day…I mean he'd spent the whole day yesterday busy working his socks off… so… No! The more he worked now the more he could play volleyball later on! He had to work!

Besides he'd left yesterday feeling so content and pleased. It was a feeling he really wanted to feel again!

He looked back down at the work and began to write…

 _In an Inspector Calls Priestley also presents his views about gender through_

"Through…" Hinata mumbled to himself, "Er… through…"

He glanced up at the clock wistfully; 10:58. In two hours he'd written a paragraph… not even stretching to half a page… or was it half a page?

Hinata leaned down and began counting how many lines he'd written compared to how many lines were on the page as a whole.

"Awh darn! So I haven't written half a page yet!" He concluded, throwing his hands up in annoyance. He looked back up at the clock: 11:03.

Well maybe he could do the question after lunch… No! He wanted to do maths questions after lunch… ugh! Studying sucked…

The doorbell ringed suddenly, and the ring vibrated round the house.

Hinata smacked his head down onto the table.

"Think think think THINK CHILD! USE YOUR STUPID BRAIN AND WORK!"

… _His views about gender through…_

"Through… erm… through… THROUGH WHAT HINATA? STOP REPEATING THE SAME WORD OVER AND OVER BAKA!"

11:06

He let his head flop onto the table with a loud crack, "Ow…"

"Hey Hinata!"

"Bwah! Daichi-san?" He flipped his head round suddenly to see Daichi poking his head round the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure!" Hinata started, skilfully ignoring the ache in his head, swivelling his spinny chair round. _We?_

Hinata's jaw dropped as the whole team shuffled in.

"Hey Shouyou!" Noya leaped in, "We came to say hi!"

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Chikara called out.

"Struggling to work Hinata?" Suga winked.

Kageyama slipped in last and smiled ever so slightly at him. Hinata felt his chest stir.

"Wha- what are you all doing here?!" Hinata's eyes were wide.

"We wanted to see how you were," Daichi smiled. "I know you've been in school but we were all thinking about you yesterday in practice."

"Yeah it's been so quiet in practice without you!" Tanaka added.

"Even Kageyama has been extra quiet without you!" Grumbled Nishinoya.

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

He had? Hinata couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside at the thought Kageyama hadn't been entirely himself without him. Hinata glanced over at Kageyama, who blushed ever so slightly. Hinata felt his heart do a sudden leap.

"So what were you shouting about?" Suga raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh-hee-er… I couldn't concentrate so got annoyed at myself," Hinata's voice went quieter and quieter as he spoke until the 'myself' was pretty much incoherent.

"Ah… I see… Well you deserve a break now and again. There's no point trying to work if you can't concentrate- instead take a break until you can."

"Okay!" Hinata snapped his book shut and shoved it to the back of his desk. "Bye essay!"

The team breathed a laugh at the first year's antics.

"So how's your week been?" Daichi asked.

"Boooooring!"

"Haha, well I'm glad to see you're not finding it overly fun not being at practice- we wouldn't want you to decide you're gonna spend the rest of your days having days off!"

Hinata beamed.

"Can you imagine Hinata NOT playing volleyball?" Suga turned to Daichi with raised eyebrows.

"Well… no! I'm just saying I'm glad he's finding it boring without us and without playing volleyball."

"Well of course he would it's HINATA!"

"I was just saying!"

"You were just trying to sound sophisticated and mature," Suga nodded thoughtfully, "Understandable."

"HUHH?"

Suga beamed at the Captain and Daichi let out a small 'huff.'

The rest of the team laughed.

"We should play a game," Chikara said, "To be honest we never really spend much time with each other like this- we're always playing volleyball so we should use this opportunity to er… you know…"

"Find out about each others deepest darkest secrets!" Noya proposed with wild eyes.

"Er nope." Chikara shut him down.

"Awghh!"

"We should play 'Never have I ever!'" Tanaka shouted out eagerly.

"What's that?" He received eleven replies.

"Well basically you all put up ten fingers- or five- or whatever- and we go round in a circle and one person will say… ugh I dunno, 'Never have I ever kissed a girl.' But it has to be something they actually never have done, and then if other people have done it they have to put their fingers down! So it kinda is like finding out secrets!"

"Hmm… It sounds pretty dangerous," Asahi said, "I mean what if you don't want people to know if you've done something?"

"That's the whole point though everyone discovers embarrassing things about everyone else! And we're a team! It'll make us inevitably closer if we play games like these!" Tanaka argued excitedly.

"Hm… fine we'll have a vote. We could just play a normal game though," Daichi said.

"Yeah like cards or something!" Suga advised.

"Booooring!" He received a bunch of groans.

"Fine who wants to play?" Daichi asked.

Everyone but the third years put their hands up.

"Gah the third years clearly have some secrets!" Noya declared.

"We don't!" The three shouted back defensively.

The others snickered.

"Okay everyone get in a circle and put five fingers down," Tanaka ordered.

Hinata bounced off the chair and went to sit next to Kageyama, "You haven't said anything at all yet!" Hinata whispered in his ear. "Lost your voice?"

"Hi Hinata! There I said something!"

"Pffft," Hinata pouted in reply.

They leaned back against the wardrobe and put their hands out.

"How was practice yesterday?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama looked at him, "Slow… I hate not being able to do our quick… I miss it… I miss you." His eyes were soft and sincere.

"I missed you too," Hinata mumbled, allowing his hand to brush against the setters.

"Okay who's going first?" Noya asked, breaking up their quiet moment.

"Ooo me!" Tanaka begged.

The circle seemed to collectively sigh.

"What?!"

"Nothing! It was just predictable that you'd say 'me' first." Suga said with a knowing smile.

"It was?"

"Anyway your go first Tanaka!" Hinata called out.

"Okay… let's go with my example, 'Never have I ever kissed a girl!"

"Or boy!" Noya added.

"Nice shout dude!" Tanaka replied and they fist bumped.

There was silence.

Suga, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Kageyama and Hinata put their thumbs down.

"Huh? Suga?!" Daichi exclaimed.

"What? I can kiss girls!" Suga replied heatedly.

"When? Where? How old were you?!" Daichi asked his expression fervent.

"I was fourteen, why?"

"Who was she?"

"An English girl called Alicia- she was very pretty but she had to move back to England."

"How long was the relationship for?"

"Three months- why all the questions!?"

"No reason," Daichi mumbled, he paused before then asking, "Do you still like her?"

"I haven't seen her or spoken to her in five years!"

"So is that a no or a yes?"

"No… I think." Suga narrowed his eyes at Daichi, who began to inspect his nails.

There was an awkward silence and the whole group stared at the two third years. "Well if you're going to bombard me with questions then Asahi, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata spill!" Suga abruptly broke the silence.

"Er…" Yamaguchi scratched his head awkwardly, "I was ten and my neighbour's daughter and I kissed… but it wasn't a relationship or anything! Just a kiss…" He let out a nervous smile.

"Awwwwww!" The team chorused. Tsukki huffed but nobody noticed.

"I was three…." Asahi started.

"Huuhhh? Three?!"

"Well does kissing a girl on the cheek count?" He asked humbly.

"Yeah," Tanaka nodded grinning all over. "Wait a minute YOU were brave enough to kiss a girl!?"

"Er… actually she kissed me…"

"Of course." The team chorused.

"Hey!" Asahi frowned at them, "Buy yeah she was my best friend in nursery and in the nativity she was Mary and I was Joseph and she kissed me…"

"AWWWW!"

"God damit these are all so cute!" Tanaka placed a squeezed fist to his heart.

"Wait… Natsu's three and has a friend that's a boy…." Hinata breathed in like a dragon, "Right that's it! I'm having words with all her friends when they next come over!"

"Haha look at you the responsible brother!" Suga teased.

"Anyway who did you guys kiss?" Noya looked at them.

"Er…" Kageyama mumbled.

"Well…" Hinata started.

They looked at one another.

"Wait… wait a minute!" Suga started.

"I knew it!" Tsukishima grinned triumphantly.

"YOU TWO KISSED ONE ANOTHER!?" Tanaka yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT NO WAY!" Noya added.

"Awwww! Congrats guys!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands together.

"Since when!?" Daichi exclaimed aghast.

The boys looked at one another and both asked at the same time, "Are we going out?"

The team paused in their bombardment of questions and there was shocked silence again.

"I dunno… does one kiss count as going out?" Kageyama replied.

"Well I guess you could count playing volleyball as a date… right?"

"Maybe… Or was last Sunday a date?"

"I dunno… I guess you were just over… and we didn't kiss till later…"

"Hmm true… well do you want to go out? Or be in a relationship or whatever the hell that means?"

"Well we see each other every day and spend nearly all our time together anyway so I guess it doesn't make much difference."

"Yeah you're right."

The team stared at them.

"What?" They both asked.

"Hehe… nothing…" Suga began.

"So you kissed for the first time last Sunday?" Chikara started.

They both nodded.

"Cool… So you're not sure if you're in a relationship yet or not?"

"We're in the oddball duo relationship," Hinata declared.

"Oh… I see…"

"And what relationship is that?" Suga pressed.

"Ours," Kageyama replied.

There was another awkward silence.

"Well congrats!" Daichi said suddenly.

"Yeah," The rest of the team agreed.

"Thanks!" Hinata grinned.

"I don't think they understand what a relationship is," Suga whispered to Daichi.

"Nah me neither." He agreed.

"Right who's turn next?" Tanaka asked.

"Oh I'll go!" Suga proposed.

"Awh cool okay Suga!"

"Never have I ever… gotten drunk." He finished with a sly look at Daichi.

Daichi gulped and placed his thumb down along with…

"TANAKA?! WHEN DID YOU GET DRUNK!?" Suga yelled.

"Ah! Blame my sister! It was my sister's fault!" He cried out, terrified of the team moms wrath.

"What? She force feed you the drink?" Suga argued.

"No! Well kinda! She's good at persuasion!" He desperately pleaded.

"You should have said NO! Take responsibility!"

"Yes mum! I won't ever do it again!"

"Good! Now how did it happen?" Suga took a deep breath and Tanaka shivered.

"Well…. I asked a girl out and was ruthlessly rejected…. Because she'd only been at our school for a week…"

The team looked at him.

"But she was so beautiful and perfect and I knew she was the one and her rejection was like a knife in my heart! I didn't know what to do anymore- who to turn to! The pain was as if-"

"Okay we get it stop with the pitiful imagery," Chikara cut in.

Tsukki sniggered, "Burrrnnnn."

"Shut up Tsukishima!"

"Tanaka," Suga began sternly.

"Hai! Well I got home and I my heart ached and throbbed and I felt so heartbroken! So I told my sister- the only person I could turn to! And she… laughed… because she's a cruel child… and then shoved a can of beer in front of me and said to drink and it would make me feel better… truth be told I think she was a little drunk too… well anyway I tried not to but the pain was too great I had to flush it away somehow!"

Yamaguchi sniffed back a tear and the team stared at him.

"Well it's a sad story! Turning to drink because his heart was broken!" He defended.

"I don't think it was broken Yamaguchi…" Daichi said.

"It was!" Tanaka argued, "And anyway then we were both drinking and laughing and then I was drunk and got a hangover and had to stay off school the next day… The end."

Hinata clapped.

Nishinoya thumped Tanaka on the back, "You handled it like a true man Ryu!"

"Ahem!" Suga coughed, "I'll have a word with you- and you to Noya- about this later."

"Yes…" They both mumbled.

"Well who's going next!?" Daichi shouted out forcefully.

Suga loudly cleared his throat, "Daichi? You put your thumb down too- how'd you get drunk again?"

Daichi flinched and a bead of sweat ran down his face.

"Whoa the captain got drunk?" Kageyama whispered.

"Yikes!" Yamaguchi gulped.

"Suga's so scary!" Tanaka cowered.

"I never thought Daichi'd get drunk- he's so mature." Noya whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Well em… I did a very irresponsible thing that day and none of you should ever repeat it! I had to take full responsibility for my actions and erm… yes…"

"So…?" Suga probed.

"Do they really need to hear the story Suga? I'll lose my good reputation!"

"This game is so we can learn stuff about one another!" Suga replied harshly.

"Yay Suga gets it!" Noya grinned.

"Well…"

"It was the Karasuno third years summer BBQ," Suga began.

"And there was alcohol from some people… no teachers as it was a student organised get together… and I ran into the Basket Ball Captain…" Daichi continued painfully.

"Oh Gods…" The second years mumbled.

Daichi gulped once again, "And he challenged me to a drinking competition with shots- how many shots before you give up, throw up, lose your head etc etc…."

Suga folded his arms, "You know there's something called 'walk away'. There's also something called 'being responsible'."

"Hai Suga…" Daichi scratched his head nervously and turned to the others, "Well I agreed of course! I mean I had to show my fearlessness and strength!" Daichi puffed out his chest. "I wasn't going to let the Volleyball club lose to the Basketball club now was I?"

"That's our captain for ya!" Tanaka yelled.

"Wooo go Daichi-san!" Hinata added.

Suga gave them the death glare and they all shut up with a flinch.

"And so we had one shot… which turned into two and because both of us are stubborn and hate to lose we kept going until er…."

"Until me and the Basketball clubs vice-captain had to drag them away before they went past the point of no return- in the end it was a deuce. They tied. Eight shots each."

"Eight!?" Chikara cried out.

"Is that a lot?" Hinata asked.

"Usually three would have you slightly drunk… I think- and as it was their first time properly drinking- for BOTH of them- they got drunk pretty quickly."

"Yeah I don't really remember much…" Daichi trailed off. "And my head hurt a lot the next day…"

"I'm not surprised!" Suga scolded, "Now I want you all to take this lesson and learn from it- I never want you to act like-"

"My Gods Daichi that's so cool!"

"You certainly were stubborn! We're proud of you!"

"You've made Karasuno volleyball club proud!"

"IT'S NOT COOL!" Suga screamed.

"Right well next!" Tanaka called out.

"Ooo me!" Hinata cried out.

"Okay take it away Hinata!"

"Never have I ever broken a bone- and that is the truth!" He added seriously.

"Seriously? You've never broken a bone before Hinata?" Suga asked.

"Nope!" Hinata exclaimed proudly.

"Does dislocating my pinky count?" Tsukki asked.

Hinata nodded furiously.

"'k…" Tsukki put a thumb down.

"Does knocking a tooth out count?" Daichi added.

"Hmm… well it is a bone so yeh!" Hinata concluded.

Daichi respectively placed a finger down.

Suga looked around, Noya and Tanaka had both placed a finger down and were glaring at the carpet. Kageyama also had a finger down. So did Narita. "Well story time! Noya?"

"Me and Tanaka both broke bones together…" Noya started.

"Hehe… we were trying to steal my sister's game console from the window sill when we were first years and er…" Tanaka trailed off.

"Oh I remember that! You guys weren't at practice for a few months were you?" Asahi asked.

They both grimaced. "We tried to climb up vines… and then they broke…"

Suga placed his head in his hands.

"I broke my wrist…" Tanaka mumbled.

"And I fractured my shin…" Noya added.

"Oooo! Youch!" The team chorused.

"Baka…" Suga mumbled into his hands.

The two smiled sheepishly.

"Don't try to climb up vines," Tanaka advised.

"I think you're the only ones who didn't know that Tanaka and Noya," Chikara replied, two fingers resting against his temple.

"What did you do Narita?" Daichi asked.

"I broke my wrist as a kid falling off my bike- I tried to do a jump stunt… even after my mum repeatedly told me not too…"

"Well, all three of you are idiots!" Suga concluded shortly. "What did you do Kageyama?"

"Volleyball." He answered.

 _Of course,_ the team thought in sync.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I tried to do a jump serve at the age of four… by copying a match on TV…."

Hinata snorted and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. "… and then I fell flat on my face…I cracked a rib."

"Ooooo!" The team all pulled equal faces of grimaces.

"Pfffttt! You tried to do a jump serve at the age of four?!" Hinata laughed. "Off the TV? Are you an idiot?"

"Huh?! It's not funny! I actually thought I could do it y'know!" Kageyama turned on him.

"Fighting is the sign of a healthy relationship." Tanaka preached.

"Huh?!" They both whipped their heads round to face him.

"True fact!" He held his hands up.

"Okay my turn!" Daichi called out. "Never have I ever set my hair on fire…" He turned to Suga with a smirk.

Suga flinched and slowly placed his finger down. "It was in science. I was so busy trying to figure out the chemical equation I didn't realise that I'd accidentally added the wrong metal to the solution and it… sort of… exploded… and my hair set on fire…"

Noya snorted, "PAHAHAHAHA!"

"OMG SUGA-SAN SERIOUSLY? HAHAHA!" Tanaka clutched at his side.

Suga couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip onto his face which burned red in embarrassment.

"And he tells us to be careful!" Daichi shook his head.

"Shut up Daichi!" Suga responded, slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

"Kinoshita, Chikara- haven't you got any fingers down yet?" Tadashi asked suddenly.

"Nah!" Kinoshita put his five fingers up proudly.

"You see we're sensible." Chikara added with a wink. "We like to live a quiet life."

"Hmmmm really?" Narita began, "Never have I ever been so scared of a dog that I ran away crying." He flashed Chikara a wide smile.

"GAHHH!?"

"PAHAHAHA!"

"OMG CHIKARA SERIOUSLY?"

"AWWWW BLESS!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"I WAS FIVE! FIVE! AND IT WAS THE SIZE OF A HORSE!" He defended aghast. "IT WAS ALSO DARK!"

"Finger down Chikara!" Narita mocked triumphantly.

Chikara slowly lowered his thumb with a growl.

"And now Kinoshita's the last one with a finger still up!" Yamaguchi voiced.

"Haha you can't catch me out!" He yelled, "I live a quieter life than Chikar-"

"Never have I ever served a ball out of the court." Noya said in monotone.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm a libero and I've never been anything else- even when I was younger I never really tried tossing or serving or spiking- so nope I've never hit a serve out of bounds." He grinned at them all, "I think I win in 'who can get the most fingers down with their 'never have I ever''."

Everyone put a finger down.

Noya smirked.

"Right who's not had a go yet?" Daichi asked the team.

This, Hinata agreed, was _far better_ than studying.

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! I actually got the idea when me and my friends were playing it at our Christmas party;)_

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Acia xxx_


	10. Part 10

_Hey guys! I'm aware updates are pretty regular at the moment but as I have exams in 4 months and one week (D:) they may fizzle out a bit without any warning lol;)_

 _Anyways this is just for later reference while reading the chapter: I know Oikawa wouldn't really be allowed to be so involved in the medical world at 18 years of age but hehe rules were made to be broken!XD_

Part 10

"Are you nervous?"

 _Nervous?_ Hinata shrugged, "I dunno… I haven't really thought about it."

Suga chuckled, "Well that's good- at least you haven't been dreading it."

"Dreading it!? Once my stitches are out I can play volleyball again! How on Earth could you dread that!?" He exclaimed aghast, raising his good arm up to shield the bright December sun from his eyes.

Suga laughed once more, "I guess- but remember you'll probably have to wait at least a few days after the stitches are out before you can play volleyball again."

"Ughh…" Hinata moaned as he and the team mom entered the hospital, the door squeaking in protest as they pushed it open. "At least my mom's not here to embarrass me," He mumbled quietly as an afterthought.

Suga laughed again, "I think she feels awful about having to leave you again," He mused. "It must be hard having to look after a three year old along with a 15 year old trouble-maker."

"I'm not a trouble maker!" Hinata protested, stopping short in front of the doors indignantly.

"Sure," Suga grinned slyly at him before wrapping an arm round his little chick and dragging him over to the reception. "Come on we don't want to be late."

Hinata gladly left all the signing in to Suga, befuddled by the forms, and went to sit down in the children's gaudy waiting room. Two weeks had at last passed! And Hinata certainly had used the time wisely and studied himself to near boredom death. But if there was volleyball involved at the finish line, Hinata could do any amount of studying! At least that's what he told himself…

He shifted his vision to look down at his arm. _Are you nervous?_ He bit his lip; he'd never had stitches out before… so yeah… I guess he was slightly nervous. Fear of the unknown was unavoidable after all…

Besides that he'd barely touched his arm, silently afraid he'd damage it further, break the stitches, or simply make it hurt... and now the doctor was going to fiddle with it. Hinata grimaced at the thought, he was brave, but like everyone else, he wasn't a fan of pain.

Did taking stitches out even hurt? His mum had rather unhelpfully said…

" _Oh honey, don't worry. It didn't hurt much when they removed the stitches from my knee." She squeezed his shoulder as he munched on his cereal._

" _Much! Why does everyone always say 'much', or 'a bit', or 'maybe'?" Hinata half huffed, half sighed. "They're not accurate measures!" He violently plunged his spoon back into the bowl, effectively sloshing milk out the bowl._

 _Zoe tutted and smoothly wiped the table with a damp cloth, before ruffling his ginger hair and smiling in amusement, "Don't worry, it might not hurt at all. I'm no expert; I've only had stitches out once." She kissed him gently on his head, "I wouldn't linger on your thoughts." She finished wisely, before returning to washing the dishes and tactfully changing the subject, "So when'll Sugawara be here? I really do feel awful for not taking you myself-"_

" _It's fine mum! Suga doesn't mind, and he offered after all." Hinata pointed out, taking another oversized mouthful._

" _Hmm… I guess you're right, so what time will-"_

" _10 O'clock sharp." Hinata smiled up at her through a mouthful of cereal._

" _Close your mouth while you're eating!" She scolded, but her eyes were always sparkling._

Hinata sighed and fiddled with the edge of his T-shirt. Kageyama hadn't been much help either…

" _I dunno… well if they're pulling thread from through your skin then logically it will hurt." He stated, sat crossed-legged on his bed._

" _Huhhh?! You're meant to make me feel better about this!" Hinata pouted, tugging on Kageyama's dark grey T-shirt._

" _Well you asked! And that's my answer- it's not, not going to hurt is it?" Kageyama replied, his eyes sincere._

" _Humph! You have zilch sensitivity!" Hinata turned his head away from him, looking out the window at the pure white meadow fields; painted with crispy frost._

" _Oy!" Kageyama exclaimed, shifting onto his knees and pressing him back onto the soft duvet while Hinata laughed. "Zilch sensitivity huh?"_

 _Hinata pressed his lips together to hold back another laugh. Kageyama looked at him with raised eye-brows and a dangerous expression._

 _He wriggled in Kageyama's grip, but found he was trapped between the bed and the angry setter. He licked his lip and fell limp. "Yep! Zilch sensitivity!" He confirmed._

 _Kageyama huffed, and Hinata could imagine fire flaring out his nostrils. At the thought he couldn't help the giggles that escaped him. It was Kageyama's turn to hold back a smile now, "Huhh? What're you laughing about now?!" He growled, just like a roaring dragon…_

 _This only caused Hinata to laugh harder, "Nothing!"_

 _Kageyama let a smile escape his lips, "Why're you laughing so much!?"_

" _I got the giggles," Hinata giggled in reply, successfully avoiding the true question._

 _Kageyama huffed once more before leaning down and slowly, gently, and with the utmost delicacy, planting three sweet kissed along Hinata's jawbone. "You call that insensitive?" He whispered in Hinata's ear._

 _Hinata's giggling ceased and he shivered before wrapping his arms round the setter, "Never," He replied, his jawbone tingling where Kageyama had kissed him, his stomach flipping over and over with nervousness._

" _Good," Kageyama replied, gentling pressing the side of his face to Hinata's._

Hinata sighed contentedly at the memory. They'd stayed, pressed against one another like that for a while; simply soaking up each others company.

Hinata swallowed hard; never would he have thought that within two weeks of pecking Kageyama on the lips, he'd be wrapped in his embrace with butterflies fluttering around his stomach every time he set eyes on the setter. Never would he have thought that, within two weeks, every time he caught Kageyama's eye, he'd feel a frighteningly strong desire to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him.

It frightened him.

Yet it excited him more.

Just at that moment Suga walked in. "Heyyyy! You're all signed in," He told him, sitting down in the pink chair next to Hinata's blue one. After a moment of silence he voiced his thoughts, "This yellow room really hurts your eyes huh?"

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, glancing round the familiar children's waiting room.

"You're unusually quiet," Suga smiled over at him, his eyes soft and inquisitive.

"Yeah…" Hinata replied, his eyes glazed over in deep thought.

Suga breathed a laugh and waved a hand in front of the boy's face, "Earth to Hinata!" He sang.

"Huh? Wha?" Hinata blinked and turned to him.

"What's up? You're all dreamy," Suga asked.

"O- ha- er I was just thinking…" Hinata trailed off.

"'Bout?" Suga pressed.

"Err… Kageyama," Hinata smiled nervously and Suga laughed.

"Aww! You two are so cute! Make sure you don't go to fast though! You're both still very young and I wouldn't want your relationship to go down because you both got to impatient and-"

"Huhh? Ew no we're not gonna! I mean! We know! We'll be good! I promise!" Hinata stuttered, throwing his good arm out and flapping it around frantically.

Suga laughed and, reaching out, took hold of Hinata's arm gently. Hinata looked up at him, "I know you will." Suga smiled, and Hinata beamed back.

"Hinata," A smooth voice sounded from the doorway.

The two crows looked up to see Oikawa-san leaning against the door casually, his clipboard sitting comfortably in its usual place in his arms. His feet were crossed over one another, and even though his occupation didn't suit them, his feet were still wrapped in flexible volleyball trainers.

Hinata gulped nervously, "Hi Oikawa-san." He said faintly.

"Oikawa! How are you?" Suga asked standing up to greet him.

Oikawa pushed off the door gently and replied kindly, "I'm good thanks Suga, how're you?"

"Very well thanks." Suga replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Hinata made a face, _you sound like two mothers…_

Oikawa nodded his head in the direction of the doctors rooms, "Come on then Mr. Impatient, let's go," He smiled down at Hinata.

"Hai!" Hinata replied, but he stood up slightly faster than usual, causing an inevitable wave of dizziness to wash over him. He paused, steadied himself on the back of the chair and blinked, before following Suga and Oikawa down an unfamiliar corridor. _Was he really that nervous?_

Soon the desert yellow paint, and images of lions and giraffes, merged into a deep sea blue.

"I do love the decorations in this ward," Sugawara thought aloud, looking round at the sharks and fishes swimming along the walls.

"They're really cute," Hinata agreed, trying to act normal, and thankful that his voice had come out steady.

Oikawa laughed, "They are but some of the little ones get scared by the sharks." He smiled knowingly and the other too breathed a laugh.

"Aww bless 'em," Suga voiced softly.

"So Hinata," Oikawa clapped his hands together as they stopped in front of a bubbled covered door. "How has the arm been?"

"Alright I guess," Hinata replied, as they stepped into the office.

"Alright 'you guess'?" Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

Hinata huffed, "It's been fine!"

Oikawa breathed a laugh, "Good."

The walls lost their animals once inside, but a large bubble patterned window was slotted in at the back, and as the rays of sunlight shone through the glass they bent, lighting up the walls in an array of dazzling patterns; just as if they were in the ocean. Hinata smiled in awe at the display.

A bland 'seat-bed' was leant against one side of the room and a large wooden desk stood proudly at the back corner. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either.

The head doctor smiled from the desk, "Hello Hinata, how're we?"

"Good thanks," Hinata smiled back and Suga closed the door behind them.

"You like my room?" The doc asked, spreading his arms and gesturing to the light shifting walls.

"I do," Hinata replied, wide eyed and wide smiled, his nervousness immediately forgotten.

The doc patted the end of the bed and Hinata shuffled across the room and sat down across from the doc, wringing his hands together, his nervousness creeping back as slyly and quickly as time disappears.

"So Hinata… I'm going to leave Oikawa to sort you out completely on his own, but it's his first time taking stitches out for real, so I'll be watchin-"

"What?!" Hinata exclaimed, his mind taking a moment to process what the doctor was saying. "His first time? You mean like he's NEVER done it before?"

Oikawa snickered in the corner, "I know how to take them out Hinata- I've just never done it…on a real person…I've done it on mannequins though!" He defended.

"Mannequins?" Hinata looked at him.

"They're not that different!" Oikawa protested.

"Huhh?!"

"Ahem!" The doc cleared his throat and the room went silent. "If you don't want him to take the stitches out, I can do it. But I must say Oikawa will probably be a lot gentler and cautious than me, given that it's his first time," The doc gently persuaded. "And given that you two knew each other I thought it'd be a good match-up. And I'll be watching over him the whole time," He smiled kindly, his old eyes twinkling. "Don't worry; I won't let him kill you."

Hinata put on a thinking face, his brow furrowed in fake concentration, "Hmm…" He glanced over at Oikawa, mockingly scrutinizing him.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose… if he's as good as you say…" Hinata teased. He was enjoying this newfound little taste of power.

Oikawa huffed, "You're as bad as Iwaizumi!"

Hinata laughed, "Fine- you can take them out!" He glanced over at Suga who nodded in approval.

"Okayyyy!" Oikawa dragged a seat over and sat opposite Hinata, "So- have you got your arm wet at all?"

"Nope- I don't think so…"

"You don't think?" Oikawa took Hinata's arm gently and, resting it on his own knee, began to undo the bandage.

"Well my mum made me tie about fifty bin bags over it before having a shower so I doubt it was even possible to get it wet."

The head Doc, Oikawa and Suga laughed knowingly at Zoe's motherly protectiveness.

"Okay, and have you had any abnormal pain?"

"Abnormal?" Hinata frowned, "It's ached a bit- especially in the first few days, and if I knock it it'll hurt but apart from that I don't think so…"

"So nothing really sharp? Or sudden throbbing for no particular reason?"

Hinata shook his head simply.

Oikawa nodded and then, turning back to Hinata's arm, frowned in concentration as he peeled off the bottom layer of the bandage, which was crisped over with dry blood. He gave it a sharp tug and, with a flinch from Hinata, the fabric came off.

"Ow!" Hinata pouted, trying to act confident and silly to bury his anxiety.

"Sorryyy!" Oikawa apologised with a wink, swivelling round in his chair, popping the bandages in the lidded bin, and gathering up his equipment.

Nerves suddenly tingled in Hinata's stomach and he bit his bottom lip, his stomach feeling suddenly empty even though he'd only eaten breakfast a mere hour ago.

He glanced down at his arm and felt a wave of nausea, dry blood stuck like gunk to the black stitches and the skin around the wound was raw and looked pink and puffy.

It looked foreign, and disgusting.

He'd been half passed out when Oikawa had cleaned the wound and the doc had stitched him up, truth be told he couldn't remember much. But right now he was startlingly awake. And it petrified him.

He jumped when Suga's hand rested on his shoulder. "You alright?" Suga looked down at him worriedly.

"Yeh sure," Hinata smiled up at him and Suga's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Oikawa's eyes glanced up from his equipment for a split second, before quickly returning.

"You nervous Shouyou?" He asked forwardly.

"Hmm… a bit…" Hinata admitted, biting on his fingernails.

Oikawa smiled and turned round, resting his hands on Hinata's knees. "Why?"

Hinata blinked, "Er… because I've never had stitches out before… and I'm scared it'll hurt…"

"Well of course it will- a bit," Oikawa stated, beaming angelically.

Hinata huffed, "You're as bad as Kageyama!"

Oikawa laughed, "It doesn't hurt much, and I'll be as gentle as I can. I'm gonna give it a little clean first, and then we'll get the stitches out, okay?"

Hinata nodded, suddenly feeling more relaxed. Whether it was Oikawa's gentle words, voice or the fact he'd sounded so much like Kageyama with his blatant words, Hinata didn't know.

"Right then, shuffle back and rest your arm on that oversized armrest."

"Hai!" Hinata replied.

"Soz Suga, there's no 'other side of the bed' for you to sit at," Oikawa apologised.

"That's alright; I'll just sit at the bottom." Suga reassured.

The doc kept one eye on them at all times.

And Oikawa certainly lived up to his word, he gently dabbed at the raw and fresh skin, effectively scrapping away the dried blood, until Hinata's arm, at least in Hinata's eyes, looked more like an arm instead of a bloody mess. And apart from feeling sore, it hadn't hurt.

"Okedokie, this might tug a bit Hinata but it shouldn't hurt as long as you keep still and relaxed, okay?" Oikawa explained calmingly.

Hinata nodded and leaned back against the chair, turning his line of vision away from Oikawa and his arm. He heard the head doctor's footsteps as he walked over and sat down next to Oikawa, just to make sure everything was done correctly.

Hinata didn't feel anything at first, if anything it tickled slightly, and tugged a bit, he could feel Oikawa's fingers holding his wrist still, gentle yet solid: it was almost reassuring.

But then he felt a sharper tug and pain spiked up his arm, he winced and clamped his teeth together.

"Sorry Hinata," Oikawa mumbled, his eyes entirely focused on his job. He gave the stitch another gentle tug and Hinata jerked and hissed in pain. Okawa deeply inhaled and then exhaled, his own stomach fluttering with nerves, but with a focused mind, he eased the final stitch out and sat back with a sigh.

"All done!" He grinned, his face glowing with innocent pride.

"Well done Tooru- and Hinata!" The Doc smiled and patted Oikawa on the back, "You have skilled hands Doc."

Oikawa's grin widened and he turned to Hinata, "Sorry! I got the last stitch stuck!" He grimaced.

But Hinata smiled, understanding clearly how much this meant to Oikawa, "That's fine- you were good!"

Oikawa breathed a laugh and ruffled Hinata's hair, "Thanks kiddo!"

"Oy! Get off me!" Hinata flapped Oikawa's hands away and Suga laughed.

"Right!" Oikawa shook himself, turning back to business, "I'm gonna give this a final clean just to limit any chance of infection, and then we'll bandage it loosely." He took a bottle of cleaning solution off the desk and spread it across a cloth before gently dabbing it across Hinata's arm once more.

Hinata shivered, 'Oooo it's cold!"

Oikawa laughed, his posture suddenly more relaxed now that the hard part was over. "Now a few ground rules; 1) You can shower but watch it carefully, you might find it doesn't like hot water, or cold water, and don't scrub it or you'll break the new skin. Just rinse it gently."

"Hai!" Hinata replied.

"Rule 2) No volleyball for three days."

"Huhhh?!" Hinata gaped.

"Hey! I'm going easy on you here! You shouldn't really play volleyball for another week or two, and you certainly shouldn't spike with this wrist, but you're right handed so that shouldn't really matter," He mumbled to himself, "You shouldn't really receive with it either…" Oikawa sighed, "Just be careful! Only play a LITTLE BIT, and think carefully about what you're putting it though," Oikawa turned to Suga, "Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" He begged.

Suga breathed a laugh, "Don't worry I will do."

"You're my first proper patient!" Oikawa turned on Hinata with a pointed finger, "If you mess up that arm of yours I won't be happy."

A smile of amusement edged its way onto Hinata's face.

"And it's not funny either!" Oikawa scolded, with a small smile himself.

Oikawa carefully began to bandage his wrist back up, "So how's my dear underclassman?" He asked, being a hater of silence.

Hinata blushed bright red and Oikawa frowned suspiciously, "Hmmm?" He raised his eyebrows and looked over and Suga who was holding back, not every successfully mind, a cheesy smile.

"Hinata?" Oikawa asked once more, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Well… um he's fine…"

"So have you kissed yet?" Oikawa teased.

"HUUUHHH?! WHAAA?! I DUNNO WHA- I MEAN- UGHHHH!"

Oikawa burst into laughter, "Awww! My patient and underclassman have found love!" He beamed and rested a hand on his heart.

"Pffffttttt…. So how's Iwaizumi-san?" Hinata fought back and Oikawa jerked, his own cheeks steadily filling with scarlet.

"Huh? Wha…?"

"Oh don't think we didn't see you two kissing from the hospital window the other week Oikawa! We'd only just left!" Suga exclaimed.

"Wait what!? You saw-!? Gaaahh!" He burned crimson and quickly began tying off the bandage with a flourish. "All finished!" He declared. "You can go home now!" He waved Hinata off the bed.

Hinata stood up, giggling and grinning.

"Well it's nice to see you've gotten rid of that worry-face you had when you came in," Oikawa smiled and tipped Hinata's head up with his finger.

Hinata smiled back, "Yup! Thank you Oikawa-san!"

"You're welcome! Now don't forget to be careful with that arm of yours! If anything happens come straight back and I'll be here- probably- unless Iwaizumi's stolen me…" He pouted and led Suga and Hinata out the room.

Hinata grinned as they walked along the corridor, and Suga and Oikawa's conversation faded into the background; his stitches were out! FINALLY! Now there were just three days left! His eyes sparkled; now he really couldn't wait to see Kageyama.

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No clue when the next one will be up lol, but thanks to GuardianWitchDemiGhost I actually have some ideas for later chapters!:D_

 _Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism always welcomeX)_

 _Acia xxx_


	11. Part 11

_Hey guys!_

 _So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I legit have no time on my hands at the moment what with mocks after half term and then it's my drama practical exam and then Easter and then I'm four weeks from my GCSE exams eeek! I'm so nervous lolXD_

 _And omg the manga at the moment has me on the edge of my seat every Thursday lol! Nationals are so good! (And if any of you don't read the manga I'd HIGHLY recommend it- it's perfection!;)_

 _Anyways I hope you're all well and enjoy the chapter!:)_

Part 11

Hinata's heart was pounding, his breaths already feeling short and tight, and his fingers were tingling, his legs itching. His feet slapped hard on the cold concrete beneath his thin soled shoes.

He burst into the gym with a deafening, 'I'M BAAAAAAACKKKKK!"

The door slammed open with a rebounding BANG, complementing his declaration of arrival wonderfully.

"Wahh!" Narita jumped three feet into the air, his eyes wide and alert, his posture poised for defence.

"Calm down Hinata, you nearly gave Narita a heart-attack," Chikara tutted, waving a hand over Narita's shocked expression and glazed eyes. "You know Narita… if you jump that high in actual matches you'd probably be able to block a lot more…" He added as an afterthought to himself.

"SORRYY!" Hinata yelled in reply.

"MUAHAHAHA! OMG HINATA YOU SHOULD SCARE NARITA AND MAKE HIM JUMP WITH FRIGHT IN ACTUAL MATCHES! AND THEN HE'D JUMP THAT HIGH EVERY TIME!" Tanaka guffawed.

"Erm… one, I don't think that'd work, if Narita knows he's going to get a fright he won't get a fright-"

"Huh?" Tanaka cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"And two," Chikara continued, "It may not be the best idea for Narita's health Tanaka…" Chikara reasoned maturely, frowning at the still surprised Narita.

"SHHOOOOUUUUUYOUUUUU!" Nishinoya thundered up to him and proceeded to jump atop of him, squishing him in a huge bear hug, "WE MISSEED YOU!"

Hinata beamed, "Well I'm back now! And the Doc said I can play volleyball again-"

"AHEM!" A loud cough sounded from behind them and Suga stepped in flanked on either side by Asahi and Daichi. "You can play a VERY SMALL AMOUNT of volleyball today, now that your two weeks and three days of banishment are over, but I want you to go home early and rest your arm as well." He placed the terms down smoothly and clearly.

"Huhhh?" Hinata moaned, "Please Suga-san!"

"Nope! Oikawa told me to look after you, and I'm not one to go around breaking promises. You're allowed to do as much as I say and no more, got it?" He folded his arms and tapped his foot threateningly.

"Hai…" Hinata mumbled deflated.

Tanaka snickered in the corner, "Oml he actually looks like my mother…" He murmured to Chikara.

Suga's eyes narrowed and zipped across the hall to stare at the spiker: Tanaka gulped, straightened, gave him an angelic smile, a little innocent wave, and wandered off to pick up the ball.

"Awh come on Hinata! At least you can play a bit!" Noya threw his arm round the first year and grinned at him.

"Yeah!" Tanaka agreed, expertly throwing the ball into the bag from across the hall. "And I bet you your spikes will be so much more satisfying if you're only allowed to spike a few!"

"Yeah! Like you're only occasionally allowed HUGE CHOCOLATE PUDDINGS, but if you had them every day they'd be boring, as you only have them sometimes they're EVEN MORE TASTY!"

"EXACTLY NOYA-SAN!"

Hinata looked up hopefully at his two Senpais.

"Oh and also you won't have to get all sweaty and hot! I'm superrrrr jealous!" Tanaka added with a sigh.

"But I want to get all sweaty and hot!" Hinata argued.

"Huhh? You weird child," Tanaka whispered glancing suspiciously at him, and jokingly shifting away from him.

"Hahaha I totally understand Shouyou!" Nishinoya laughed aloud and squeezed the first year's shoulders reassuringly.

"Huh?" Hinata started and looked round the gym wonderingly, noticing that something had been missing from the gym all along… "Where's Kageyama?"

"Right here dumbass," Kageyama replied, appearing at the doorway, the sunlight reflecting off his charcoal hair, making it tinged a royal blue.

"Kageyama!" Hinata practically squealed, "Toss to meee!"

"You can play again?!" Kageyama blurted out, having lost track of the days.

Hinata nodded, his face quivering with his excitement.

Kageyama tossed his bags away from him, not concerned in the slightest as they skidded in circles across the floor.

("Why didn't he just drop his bags instead of throwing them across the room? It's less effort and kinder for the bag that way." Asahi murmured to Daichi and Suga.

Daichi shrugged and Suga replied with, "It's Kageyama, logic doesn't work with him, or Hinata for that matter…")

Hinata stepped back for a run up, Kageyama got in position to set the ball.

This was it!

Hinata's heart thudded in his chest, almost painful against his skin, his fingers itched and begged for the familiar smack of the ball, the sting the ball branded them with, his feet yearned to jump, his eyes urged for _that view,_ his muscles flexed in suspense, even his ears were craving that whistling sound they sometimes heard as Hinata rushed through the air at top speed.

And then…

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Daichi smiled at them somewhat sinisterly.

Hinata shivered, "Er…"

"Warm-up first please!" Suga sang, placing his bag down on the floor and taking a swing from his water bottle with a flourish; oh how he loved his third year power.

"HUHHHH?" They both cried.

The others sniggered, some looking sympathetically at the two.

Hinata fake sobbed, "Life's too cruel!"

"Come on, you don't want to pull a muscle, especially after the break you've had, and not be able to play for _another_ week just because you skipped ten minutes of warm-ups," Daichi patted Hinata's shoulder comfortingly.

"Hai Senpai!" Hinata replied, knowing that his team-mates really did only have his best interests in mind… but it was still SO FRUSTRATING.

He plonked down and began to stretch out his legs, his run to the gym counted as initially warming his muscles up right? Kageyama flopped down next to him and reached for his feet.

"1,2,3,4,,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Kageyama whispered furiously, with extraordinary quickness. He then went directly onto stretching out his arms.

"Er… Kageyama we should probably warm up a bit slower," Hinata whispered, looking up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh- er-yeah…" Kageyama made a sheepish expression before returning to stretching his legs; counting up to ten significantly slower than before.

Hinata held back a smile and breathed in deep, bending his neck back to look up at the orange tinted ceiling. It felt good to be back!

Xxxxx

Unbelievable satisfaction.

That was what he felt when he FINALLY hit his other half.

He didn't even think about his arm.

The floor whizzed below him, the net loomed towards him, sinister, a wall of doom, a block of iron, locked shut with one thousand bars, and he sprung off his feet, his stored kinetic energy shooting out of him and propelling him effortlessly into the air. The ball raced towards him, faster at first and then slower as it came nearer, he willed it to hurry, willed it to come to him faster, and finally it swung to a halt in front of him.

He slapped his hand down to meet it; there was no way he'd ever let the ball pass him.

He was faster than it! Stronger than it! And he'd prove that by matching up with it every single time!

His hand smacked against it, and the ball cracked into the ground with a boom that silenced the usually conversation bubbling gym.

He landed with a stumble and glanced down at his stinging, pink hand with a grin that stretched to his ears and the feeling of weightlessness dancing in his chest.

Kageyama grinned back at him, holding his hands out for a high five.

But Hinata ignored them and threw his arms round the setter, "You're the bestest setter everrr!" He whispered loudly in his ear, squeezing him tightly.

Kageyama's heart lifted, "And you're the bestest spiker!"

They both pulled back, locked eyes, and shouted in unison, "ONE MORE TIME!"

Xxxxxxxxx

He was so happy.

More than happy.

He was invincible.

He swung him and Kageyama's threaded hands out in front of him and gazed at them wonderingly.

"What?" Kageyama frowned at him.

"Nothing!"

"You're wayyy to happy!" Kageyama noted as they walked along the lamp lit street.

"So?! Your dull, dreary, and boring seriousness can't dampen my mood Kageyama-kun!" Hinata cried giving a light skip.

"Huhh? I've not got a dull, dreary and whatever- else- it- was seriousness!" Kageyama replied haughtily.

"Speak for yourself," Hinata replied teasingly.

"Oy!" Kageyama huffed, before smiling slyly, suddenly loosening his hand from Hinata's and playfully gripping the little spiker round the waste.

Hinata jerked and yelped in surprise before he giggled; a sound of music to Kageyama's ears, "I was joking!"

Kageyama pouted and turned Hinata round in his arms, pressing his face up to his. "Oh really?" He began raising an eyebrow.

Hinata's lips twitched and his pecked Kageyama on the nose, 'Hmhmm," He smiled mischievously, a twinkling light shining in his eyes.

Kageyama gulped, butterflies once more swirling round his stomach, just like they did every time he got this close to Hinata.

"Are you scared Kageyama…?" Hinata joked, his voice half laced with seriousness.

"Me? Scared? I have total control," He whispered back.

"Of course you do…" Hinata replied his lips ever so slightly parted.

Kageyama's heart squeezed abruptly at Hinata's captivating facial expression, and without thought, without a breath for all the air in his chest had somehow floated off, yet he felt as light as a feather; as invincible as life itself, that's how Hinata made him feel, whether playing volleyball or right here, right now with him scooped up in his arms he felt invincible, without thought, without breath, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata flinched in surprise, before wrapping his arms round the setter's neck, standing on tip toes so he could reach his perfectly shaped mouth. Kageyama squeezed his hips gently and Hinata wound his fingers through the setter's hair.

But then…

"OY! HINATA! KAGEYAMA! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"OY TANAKA, DON'T DISTURB THEM THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT!"

"BUT THEY'RE KISSING!"

The two lovers leapt back in shock and stared with wide eyes at the team.

"Didn't we send you two along ahead to get home early and get some rest?" Suga began, hands on hips.

Hinata bit back a smile, 'Sorry Suga…" He mumbled.

Kageyama merely blinked.

Noya grinned and put his thumbs up, "I support you guys buuuut DON'T YOU DARE BRERAK UP OR YOU'LL BREAK THE TEAM DYNAMICS!"

The others laugh, "Don't worry Senpai there's not a chance of that happening!" Kageyama reassured seriously.

Hinata looked up at him in surprise and wonder and Kageyama looked back at him and scratched his hair nervously, 'Well it's true," he mumbled.

Hinata merely beamed, 'Yup!"

"AWWWWW!" Noya and Tanaka cried out like squealing fangirls. "You guys are making me choke up more than Yuri and Victor!"

"Maybe that's because they're not fictional," Suga pointed out.

"Er-ha-yeah- true…" Tanaka began.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S FICTIONAL DOESN'T MEAN IT DOESN'T FEEL REAL!" Noya placed a hand roughly on his heart, "You wouldn't understand the feels Suga! THEY'RE REAL, GOT IT? COMEPLETELY AND UTTERLY REAL!" He sniffed loudly.

"Anyway!" Daichi cut in loudly, "We were going to tell you tomorrow Kageyama and Hinata but since you're here… Takeda came in just after you'd left and he's got a call from Nekomata sensei; we've been invited to another training weekend- three weeks on Saturday. Your arm should be a bit better by then as well Hinata." Daichi explained.

"Yahooo!" Hinata jumped up excitedly, "Ahh I'm so excited now!"

Kageyama's excitement merely lit up his eyes.

The others grinned. Tanaka and Noya clenched their fists.

"Right then let's get home, have a big meal tonight and I'll see you all at practice tomorrow, 7 sharp! Let's go show them what we're made of!" Daichi encouraged.

"OSU!" They chorused.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBOURS!" The team jumped as Coach Ukai's face appeared through the doorway of his shop, his face boiling in frustration.

"SORRY!" They shouted in reply.

Ukai merely huffed, "Go home and eat!" He shook his head and slammed his door shut, not letting them see his small smile.

"Wooo! Let's go Kageyama!" Hinata gripped his hand once more and they strolled sensibly but excitedly down the lane. Just then the moon appeared for a moment from behind the veil of clouds and a cat meowed and stretched out its legs on the side wall. In the distance the faint hoot of an owl could be heard if you listened carefully.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't know when the next one will be up- probably Easter but I can't make any promises. Although you guys just wait till July- my 11 week summer holls is packed with stories to write!XD_

 _Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews below!X)_

 _Acia xxx_


	12. Part 12

_HEY! Long-time no see!;)_

 _Apologies for the lack of (or non-existence;) of updates this last month I have been veryyyyy busy with school work! Exams are now 7 weeks away!:/ As my chemistry, maths and English teachers all happily reminded us on Friday! Lol they have a count-down on our school website with how many_ _ **seconds**_ _till exams… that's just plain evilXD_

 _Anyways is anyone else currently freaking out over the manga atm? It's so hyped!XD I'm so excited to see who their second nationals opponent is!XD Personally I hope it's the setter who called Kags a 'good-two shoes' that they play… 'twould be very interestingXP_

 _Anyway enough of my rambling on with Part 12!:)))_

Part 12

"WILL YOU STOP FIDGETING!" Kageyama yelled at his little orange haired friend as the coach trundled through the streets of Tokyo.

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M EXCITED!" The middle blocker retorted angrily, folding his arms and huffing loudly, throwing himself violently into the back of the seat.

Chikara, who was on the receiving end of this jerking chair, growled as the drink he'd carefully placed in the back pocket sloshed onto his knees and the floor.

The sun glared through the large windows, shining irritatingly in Hinata's eyes.

"WELL STOP BEING EXCITED THEN!" Kageyama yelled back, also folding his arms, huffing loudly and throwing himself violently into the back of the seat.

Chikara merely closed his eyes and winced, waiting as if in slow motion for the drink to come down once again and dampen his jeans.

"HUUUHHH?"

"Guys! Please be quiet you're going to give us all a headache," Suga tutted from the front of the coach.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Hinata yelled, as if Suga was a mile down the road instead of a few metres away.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T FIDGETING I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SHOUT!" Kageyama huffed loudly.

"GUYS!" Daichi yelled.

The boys jumped, once more shaking the seats, Chikara sighed and simply removed his drink from the pouch, his knees now sodden, and the boys glanced up sheepishly as Daichi strode down the aisle.

Noya and Tanaka sniggered from the row across them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be understanding with one another?" Daichi rested his hand on the seat in front of Hinata and his commanding presence loomed above the first year duo.

"Sorry Daichi-san…" They mumbled.

"Apologise to one another!" Suga called from the front.

"Sorry Kageyama…."

"Sorry Hinata…"

"Good. Now no more fighting or I'll separate you both!"

Tanaka gasped, "You can't separate the couple Daichi-san!" He exclaimed mockingly.

"Yeah!" Noya chipped in, "They need one another to be whole!" He sighed dreamily.

"Please don't Daichi-san, they'll just end up shouting even louder in order to hear one another from opposite sides of the coach," Tsukki added in monotone.

"OY I DON'T NEED HINATA ALL THE TIME!" Kageyama yelled.

"YEAH ME NEITHER! THAT'D GET ANNOYING!"

"GUYS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! STOP SHOUTING OR I'M SEPERATING YOU BOTH!" Daichi yelled.

They winced once more and sunk back into their seats.

"Good." Daichi said sharply, before turning on his heel and striding back to his seat.

The two were silent and a cloud floated across the sun, placing large shadows across their faces.

Tanaka choked as he tried to hold back a snigger.

"Come on guys! Cheer up!" Noya leaned across the row and prodded Hinata's shoulder, "We've only got half an hour left until we arriiiveee!" His eyes sparkled.

At this both their faces split into wide grins and the sun split through the cloud vibrantly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Wooohooooo!" Hinata jumped off the coach into the blinding sunshine. "Hoooughghhowwww! My eyes!"

"Well you shouldn't look at the sun dumbass!" Kageyama growled, grabbing his spikers hand affectionately nonetheless.

"YESS! Kagehina are baaaack!" Tanaka and Noya exclaimed in synchro behind them, high fiving solidly.

"OMG THAT HIGH FIVE WAS SO BOSS!" Noya leaped back with a yelp and wonder shining from his eyes.

"That high five has made me feel alive Noya-san," Tanaka agreed breathing in hard and solemnly, nodding his head sharply.

Suga and Daichi merely looked at one another in slight concern.

"What is wrong with our children Daichi?" Suga whispered to him.

Daichi shrugged and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Hey, Daichi!" A shout from across the car park hit Karasuno's ears.

"Kuroo!" Daichi exclaimed jogging up and clapping his friend on the back. "How are you?"

"Awesome thanks! How'r-" He stopped short, staring with wide eyes at Kageyama and Hinata's adjoined hands. He turned and raised his eyebrows at Daichi.

The team grinned at him, and the couple, oblivious to all of this, were once more fighting; this time over the cases.

"Well, well, well…" Kuroo smirked. "You have two love birds in your midst…."

"We do indeed," Suga chuckled.

"Two lovebirds that NEVER STOP FIGHTING!" Tanaka screamed glaring at the two.

They stopped short and looked across at Kuroo, who waved happily.

And then…

"HEY HEY HEY!"

"BOUKTOOOOOO!"

"MY BABY CROWLING!" Bokuto raced up to Hinata and squashed him in a hug, "Have you used it yet!? Did you use it!? My extra special move that I taught you?!"

"Yup! Aha!" Hinata beamed up at him.

"What was the other team like!?"

"Shocked! Their faces were all like gwaahhhh huhhhh? And I was all like ahahaha!"

Bokuto cackled, "I told ya? Didn't I tell ya?!"

"Yaaha!" Hinata grinned once more, nodding his head vigorously.

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably behind Hinata, he didn't usually mind Hinata messing around with the others, but now he felt a sort of stinging just left of his chest. Was that… jealously?

"Come on Kageyamaaa! Let's go and find Kenma and Lev!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and tugged him off at a run to the gym, leaving the cases lying crumpled and forgotten on the concrete.

Kageyama, slightly bewildered, followed the little crow obediently.

"Has something changed…?" Bokuto ran a hand through his hair and frowned looking after the pair.

Kuroo sniggered in the corner and Tanaka and Noya flanked either side of Bokuto.

Tanaka began the sentence, "If you mean did they-"

"Kiss? Then yes… something has changed…" Noya finished with a flourish.

"AWWWW!" Bokuto squealed.

"IKR!?" The other two squealed in agreement.

Suga and Daichi merely sighed and smiled, their two crowlings were apparently going to be the talk of the training weekend.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Come on! We need to show the others our awesome super quick- the one where I jump right up to the net like bwahhm!" Hinata leaped into the air as if to demonstrate.

"You're telling me to come on?" Kageyama pumped his muscles into action and began to overtake the orange head. "I think it should be the other way around!"

"OY! I WON'T LOSE KAGEYAMAAAAAA!" Hinata pummelled his feet into the ground with a roar.

"ME NEITHER!" Kageyama roared back, and they radiated bundles of energy as they tore down the corridor.

They barged into the airy gym, punctuating the peaceful quiet and occasional 'thump!' of the ball with their bursting energy and wheezing breaths; both trainers crossing the threshold at _precisely_ the same time.

Hinata gasped for air, collapsing against the door frame and Kageyama panted and crumpled to the floor.

"W-as… that- a dr-aw?" Kageyama gulped hard for air.

"I dun-no…"

"HINATAAAA! SCARY SETTERRRR!" Lev screamed from across the hall.

"HUH?!" Kageyama leaped up, "I'M NOT SCARY!" He fumed.

"Ahhh! Yes you are!" Lev cried back stopping short in his bound towards Hinata.

"Oh… Hi Shouyou… Kageyama…" Kenma nodded at them, hugging a volleyball to his chest.

"KENMA!" Hinata barrelled into him and squeezed the air out of him, "YOU MADE IT TO NATIONALS!"

"Er… yeah we did… only because of the host place though…" He trailed off, stiffening awkwardly in Hinata's hold.

"Huhh? You still did it though!" Hinata let him go and beamed up at him.

"Yeah!" Lev agreed bounding up happily, his gangly arms swinging from his sides.

"Just you wait Lev! We'll beat you once and for all at the nationals!" Hinata exclaimed rounded on him, his ginger hair swinging across his eyes.

"Huhhh? You really think so?! Well how d'you plan on doing that when I'm gonna block every one of your spikes!" Lev retorted, stretching up contentedly.

"You? Block Hinata? Block _my_ set-up?" Kageyama's eyes narrowed as he stood up, seemingly towering over Lev despite his smaller stature. Hinata licked his lip and grinned at Lev, "No one, repeat _no one_ , declares they can block my spiker so easily, you just wait- we'll show you the new meaning of strength." Kageyama smiled maliciously.

Lev leaped back cat-like, his hairs standing on end, "You guys are way too serious and scary! You remind me of Kuroo-san and Yaku-san!" Images of the evil training obsessed third years popped into the first years mind…

" _LEVVVV! I TOLD YOU TO PRACTICE RECEIVES! COME HERE NOW! I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO LEAVE THIS HALL UNTIL YOU'VE RECEIEVED AT LEAST THIRTY BALLS!"_

" _Hai Yaku senpai!" If he wasn't allowed to leave the hall… how would he eat?! He'd be starved of food! Sat in this hall for days and days and days on end, begging for the outside world to save him!_

" _LEV! STOP SPREADING YOUR HANDS OUT SO WIDE! THE SPIKERS CAN EASILY HIT IT THROUGH THAT WAY! YOU CAN'T BE AN ACE UNLESS YOU HAVE A SOLID DEFENSE!"_

 _He couldn't be an Ace?! But what if he never got good at defence? Would that mean no one would toss to him? That he'd be useless!?_

"Kenma heeelp!" He cried, the images overwhelming and terrifyingly magnified in his head he couldn't help but run to the little setter.

"Nope, you asked for it. You should know not to rile Kageyama up." Kenma replied, twirling the ball slowly in his nimble fingers.

…"-drop your bags, warm up and then we'll go on a rota." Kuroo finished his voice sounding faint from the doors, as everybody else entered the hallway. "We and Fukurodani have already played a match so it's set for you and Fukurodani next."

Hinata and Kageyama grinned at one another, just wait until they saw their new move!

"It's a shame the others aren't here," Suga said as he walked in.

"Yeah it's just us three teams isn't it?" Daichi asked.

"Yup! The national teams!" Kuroo grinned.

"HEY HEY HEY LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL!" Bokuto yelled jumping into the hall, "AKAAAAASHII! GIMMIE A TOSSSS!"

"OOO ME TOO!" Lev and Hinata yelled, their hands shooting into the air.

"Ah… the sound of our screaming children," Kuroo sighed to the other team moms and dads teasingly.

Suga, Daichi, Akaashi, and Yaku breathed a knowing laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxx

BADAAAMMM!

"WOOOAHHHH!?" Bokuto leaped back on the opposite side of the net, "What was that?! YOU JUMPED SERIOUSLY CLOSE TO THE NET! ALSO DAAAAAMN IT I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU TOOK THE SET!"

"Ahahaha I told you we'd win one didn't I!?" Hinata laughed aloud, before turning and beaming at Kageyama.

Kageyama's eyes sparkled back, "That's our new move," He explained to Bokuto seriously. "We did it by accident at the Seijoh match but it's become a good weapon, it's hard for the other team to block."

"Isn't it cool!?" Hinata exclaimed hopping about the floor like an excited puppy.

"Yeaaahhh! Did you use it on Ushijima?! Did'ja fool his monster blocker?"

"Yup, yup!" Hinata nodded his head vigorously.

"Gahh! I'm so jealous!? Can we do it Akaashi?!"

"Nope."

Akaashi turned back to the net.

"Pahahaha denied Bokuto!"

"Shush up you're embarrassing me in front of my student!" Bokuto told his team with an air of being flustered.

"Hinata it's your turn to serve for the start of the next set!" Daichi shouted from the back of the court.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"God Hinata you dumbass focus!"

"God Kageyama stop being so strict!"

Noya and Tanaka placed their hands to their hearts, "Oh love…"

Hinata raised his arm to serve, giving a slight wince when it twanged with pain… well he had played in every game so far today… maybe he should take a break… I mean it _had_ been justover a month but still…

Hinata shrugged- he'd be fine.

But then…

"Hey Shrimpy! What did you do to your arm?" Kuroo called from Nekoma's warmups on the next court.

"Oh this… er… hehe…" Hinata scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh Gods his arm…" Suga began.

"It was a nightmare…." Daichi agreed.

"He was in hospital with an oxygen mask on and had a blood transfusion!" Asahi exclaimed, still cowering in fear from the memory.

"It was actually scary…" Noya agreed. "He was really quiet!"

"That's because he was asleep most of the time!" Chikara pointed out.

"He scared us all to death…" Kageyama muttered in the corner.

"Soweeeee!" Hinata gave a sheepish smile.

"Er… Have I missed something?" Bokuto began.

"Yea… you're speaking in riddles…." Kuroo pointed out.

"Well… it's a long story!" Suga started.

"Well you've all played a large bunch of matches, why don't you take a break?" Coach Nekoma proposed.

"Ooooo yea!" Tanaka nodded vigorously.

"Awwwghhhhh!" Bokuto, Kageyama, Hinata and Nishinoya moaned.

"Come on we could all use a break," Suga said maturely.

"Anyways will someone please tell me WHAT DID HINATA DO TO HIS ARM!?" Kuroo breathed hard; glaring at them all as they took their sweet time in settling down- he wanted to knooowww!

They all laughed at his curiosity and settled down in a circle for a 'story time'.

"I feel like I'm back in primary school…" Kenma murmured.

"Ooo yea! Circle time!" Hinata piped up.

The team members all breathed a laugh.

"So… once upon a time Hinata decided that on an icy day he'd go skipping…" Suga began.

"I didn't know there was ice!" Hinata protested.

"It was like -2 degrees!" Tanaka groaned.

"Yeaaaa…." Hinata grinned angelically.

"So he slipped… down a whole flight of stairs…"

"Shock," Tanaka clicked his fingers.

Kuroo and Yamamoto snorted, and their team glared at them.

"Sorryyyy! It's just of course it'd be Hinata who'd do that…" Kuroo sniggered once more and Hinata pouted.

"Yeah tbf that's true… we all kinda sighed at the end like 'well should we really be _that_ shocked that we're sat in a hospital with Hinata getting stitched up in the other room?" Noya agreed.

The others laughed.

"Silly Hinata," Bokuto scolded.

"You'll give your parents grey hairs!" Yaku tutted at him, "Although er… Suga doesn't need much help with that."

"HEY! My hair's not an oldy grey!" He cried.

Noya snorted pig-like in amongst the others laughter and Suga raised his eyebrows at the second year warningly.

Noya gulped, "Sorry Suga-san, I love you Suga-san, plz forgive me Suga-san…" He beamed.

Suga sighed, "Anyway! As he fell down the stairs his arm caught a broken nail… aaaand he ended up bleeding a lot." Suga grimaced.

"Like a lot a lot…." Chikara added.

The other teams all chorused with a low, "Ooooo!"

"Youch!" Yamamoto chipped in.

"It did hurt… tbh… a lot…" Hinata added in for dramatic affect. He had to look like an awesome, brave soldier right? If he was gonna get hurt he may as well big it up to look as horrific as possible…

"When was this?" Akaashi asked.

"About five weeks ago wasn't it?" Suga asked the others.

They nodded in agreement.

"And the scar's still really prominent…" Kai said.

Hinata grinned, soaking up all the attention with satisfaction.

"Anyways! So we get into the hospital and guess who we run into!?" Noya asked.

They shrug, "OIKAWA OF SEIJOH!" Tanka screamed dramatically.

"Omg seriously!?" Kuroo cried back.

"PAHSAHAHA OMG WHAT WAS HE DOING THERRE?!" Bokuto guffawed.

"He was a volunteer, and as it was a quiet day and there weren't many doctors around he ended up cleaning Hinata's arm, and basically sorting everything but the stitches out, and then stayed up all night and watched over him, bless him!" Suga praised, thinking back to the sacrifices the volunteer had made, warmly.

Kuroo snorted, "Seriously? Omg I need to join your team you guys get so much drama!"

"Oy!" Lev cried.

"Wow! I vote myself for captain!" Yamamoto joked.

"OY! I'm not actually leaving bakas!" He exclaimed, rounding on them.

Yamamoto sniggered and placed his hands up surrender-like, "Joking, joking!"

"Well you could be next year's captain," Daichi pointed out.

"OMG YES!"

The rest of Nekoma cringed, "Well Tanaka could be next year's captain for you guys." Kuroo smiled mischievously.

"Oh Gods…" Suga murmured.

"YES!" Noya cried.

"Help plz," Tsukki murmured.

"Really?" Tanaka looked himself up and down, "Thanks mate! But I dunno… I think majority vote is Chikara…" He winked.

"Er…" Chikara scratched the back of his head awkwardly while the others nodded in approval.

"That'll be good," Kenma smiled.

"Hehe thanks," He said, smiling sincerely on the outside whilst inside he felt secretly ecstatic at their compliments.

"Well Chikara's the only guy who can control… this lot," Daichi motioned to the 'four simpleton idiots' not unkindly.

The four all grinned sheepishly.

"I can't believe my baby crowling was injured!" Bokuto cried out suddenly, squashing Hinata in a huge hug.

"Wah!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, before cuddling up to the third year affectionately.

Tsukki smirked at Kageyama's immediate tensing up with a tinsy weeny bit of jealousy.

"You are legit a mini-me." Bokuto observed looking down at the younger orange haired boy.

Bokuto's team laughed aloud, "He actually is!" Komi blurted out.

"Lol yeah when we went ice skating…" Konoha sniggered.

"Bokuto turned into Bambi on ice." Akaashi explained.

"He even did the splits by accident!" Komi's whole body shook with the giggles, tears of laughter slipping out his eyes at the memory.

Everyone burst into laughter and Bokuto blushed, "I have zilch coordination off the court okay!"

"We guessed," Kuroo responded raising his eyebrows at the spiker.

Bokuto pouted at his cat friend.

"Anyway, were you okay after that Hinata?" Yaku asked somewhat concerned.

"Yea! I came out the next day-"

"After scaring us all to death!" Kageyama gulped and twiddled his thumbs together, still shaken by the image of Hinata slipping on that ice.

The way he'd crumpled on the stairs, his arm soaked in crimson.

Hinata rested his hand on Kageyama's leg and he turned to him. The orange head looked at him passionately, right in the eyes, "I promise I won't be that stupid again, for your sakes as much as mine," He said seriously.

The others glanced at one another with raised eyebrows; it was unusual to see them talking to one another so coherently and sweetly.

"You better be," Kageyama let lose a small smile and they stared at one another.

"You two are killing me!" Kuroo sniffed loudly.

Everyone laughed aloud and the coaches sighed with a smile in the corner of the echoing hall.

"-but I couldn't play volleyball for weeks!" Hinata carried on as if there had been no break, with a groan and a face palm in despair.

"But you can now!?" Lev half questioned, even though Hinata had already played for the majority of the day.

"Yup!"

"But you still need to be careful," Suga warned.

"Yea…"

"Well that was a fun story time!" Bokuto finished, clapping his hands together cheerily.

"Ahaha yup!" Noya agreed.

"So… you guys had any drama lately?" Suga asked them.

"Hmm… well... on the subject of relationships Yamamoto has some secrets to spill…." Yaku grinned at him, half maliciously and half sweetly and genuinely.

"Er…" Yamamoto turned as red as a tomato.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Tanaka and Noya chorused.

Yamamoto shifted uncomfortably as all eyes rested on him… "Well… ahem…" He murmured, "So I was out and therewasagirl…" His words mumbled into incoherency, "Andthenwesortof liked eachother… so asked herut and shesayes!"

He coughed loudly.

Silence.

"Yeah I didn't get a word of that." Bokuto said blankly.

The others laughed and Yamamoto blushed even redder, "I er…"

"YAMAMOTO JUST SPIT IT OUT DUDE!"

"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed, breathing heavily.

"WHOA DUDEEE! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Congrats! What's she like?!"

"AHAHAHA AWWW YOU CUTIE!"

"All our children are growing up so fast!"

Yamamoto grinned cheesily, "She's real sweet! And kind and generous! She has bright blue eyes that seem to change colour in different lights-"

"Most eyes do funnily enough Yamamoto," Kuroo teased in the background.

Yamamoto chose to ignore him, or maybe he was so wrapped up in his doting he didn't even hear, "And she has dark hair and long eyelashes and she's really pretty and she comes to practice sometimes and we've been going out for a month, in fact it's our one month anniversary this weekend, and she swims and she's got her tournament coming up and she's really fit too… but looks shouldn't matter and she has a bubbly personality and-"

"-Yamamoto adores her so the end." Yaku finished his rambling off cleanly.

The others sniggered.

All except Noya and Tanaka who were bear hugging him and crying out, "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU TORAAA!"

"YOU'VE BECOME A MAN!"

"GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND!"

"I'M SURE KIYOKO-SAN WON'T MIND! WE'LL TAKE ON YOUR THIRD OF RESPONSIBILITY FOR WATCHING OVER HER AT TRANING CAMPS!"

"THANK YOU BROTHERS! I APPRECIATE IT!" The three sniffed loudly.

"Should we be concerned?" Akaashi began.

"Nah!" Kuroo waved the worry off.

"They're just being them!" Suga agreed, breathing a laugh.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chappie!_

 _Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews below!XD Once again I have no idea when the next chapter will be up... most likely Easter but I can't promise anything:P Also sorry if there were any grammar/ spelling mistakes I haven't properly proof read this chapter lol;P_

 _Acia xxx_


	13. Part 13

_HEYYYY GUYSSSSSS!_

 _I'VE FINISHED MY EXAMS! YUUUSSSSSSS! I'M SO HAPPY! 2 YEARS OF CONSTANT WORK AND NOW I'M FREEEEEEE!XD… FOR 10 WHOLE WEEKS! Yea I'm kinda hyped about this;')_

 _Anyways hopefully I'll be getting lots of chapters up over the next 10 weeks and maybe some collaborations...:P Oh and ik I'm dragging out Hinata's injury quite a bit but I legit have no idea how long injuries like Hinata's would last lol, so let's just ignore the actual medical reality and pretend that what'll happen in this chapter would actually happen in real lifeXD_

 _Hope you enjoy this next chapter! (Sorry if it's a tad crappy my writing skills are a tad rough atm;)_

Part 13

 _Lights blazed in Hinata's eyes and screams and shouts slowly filled up the court, 'HI-NA-TA! HI-NA-TA! HI-NA-TA!"_

 _The orange haired little giant breathed in deeply, soaking up the praise, soaking up the atmosphere._

" _AND THERE HE GOES AGAIN! KARASUNO'S LITTLE GIANT SCOREEEE!"_

" _Hinataaaa!" Tanaka jumped up and slapped him on the shoulder, Hinata grinned up at him, brushing the sweat from his hairline as he did._

" _NICE SPIKE!" The boys yelled from the bench and they clenched their fists in excitement. Ukai-kun roared his approval from the side-lines, a cheesy grin plastered on his face._

 _Hinata turned to the net; his breaths were sharp in his chest and his legs seizing with the effort of jumping continuously. But he loved that feeling. "Oy Kageyama! Did'ya see that?!" He beamed up at the setter, whose back was turned._

 _But with the lights blaring into his eyes Hinata didn't notice the grey hair, it looked black from where he was stood a few inches below everyone else (except Noya of course)._

 _He didn't notice the fact this setter was shorter than Kageyama, and stood less upright, more relaxed… more… not like Kageyama._

 _Suga patted him on the head._

" _Nice spike Hinata!"_

 _Hinata's smile dropped, he frowned and his eyes whipped around the court. Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Suga, and him. He yanked his head towards the bench, but there was no familiar mop of black hair._

" _WHAT A SENSATIONAL SPIKE!" The commentator screamed over the cheers._

 _A stinging sensation filled his chest, but mostly his arm. His arm hurt, it hurt so badly._

" _Where's Kageyama?!" Hinata looked frantically at Suga._

" _What're you talking about Hinata? Who's Kageyama?"_

" _I've never heard of a Kageyama before," Tanaka laughed aloud._

" _You okay Shouyou?" Noya half teased._

 _Hinata gulped, a blackness crowding his vision, and the chants kept on, a drumming beat, they wouldn't shut up- 'shut up! It's too loud!' His breaths came faster and faster- his arm hurt a blistering pain. It was too hot, he was suffocating! Where was Kageyama? "HI-NA-TA! HI-NA-TA!" No, no, no be quiet! 'I can't breathe- my arm hurts, it hurts!'_

Hinata awoke with a gasp, his body jerking forward and his eyes shooting open wide.

Bright eyes blazing, he jolted his head to the side, instantly relaxing when his setter's sleeping form fell under his vision in the moonlight.

Kageyama's eye lashes dipped onto his face, and his hair was half strung out across his forehead, his chest rose and fell rhythmically and Hinata slowly lowered himself back down, it had been a dream. It had just been a dream. He winced, however, when he leant down on his arm, and a throbbing pain let itself be known. Sighing softly to himself Hinata crept up and out the room, into the bathrooms, and switched on the light.

His arm was flaring up, the scar had gone puffy and it felt uncomfortably hot and clammy, Hinata winced. The tap creaked as he twisted it on and laid his arm below it, flinching as the icy water slashed across the still tender skin. He'd kept convincing himself all day that his arm had been fine, he'd convinced himself so much that he'd even convinced Suga that it wasn't hurting… and to be fair it hadn't really bothered him… it was as if when playing volleyball his nervous system had cut off completely… but now it was hurting. Hinata bit his lip hard until he drew blood… would he be able to play tomorrow? Should he play tomorrow? Or should he give his arm a rest? He didn't want it to still be bad for nationals… but if he wasted this training time… they didn't often get training weekends like this…

With a groan he leant against the sink and let his head loll forward onto his good arm, he wasn't patient at the best of times but this arm had ruined all the patience he ever thought he'd owned, it was driving him insane! As soon as he thought it was feeling better, or if it hadn't hurt last practice, he'd stay on the court for a little longer the next practice, even just five minutes, and it would flare up once more. So he'd not do as much the next night, and it'd be fine… so he'd practice a little longer the next night, and once again it would flare up. It was a vicious cycle, and it was killing the brain cells that keep you sane one by one.

He was so captured by his thoughts he didn't even hear the door scrape against the ground as it was opened, didn't hear the soft sound of naked feet slapping quietly on the tiles, until two warm hands gently fell on his shoulders.

"Gwah!" He cried out, jolting upwards.

"GAH! Hinata it's me dumbass! Be quiet you'll wake everyone up!" Kageyama hissed.

"Ahh…" Immediately relaxing he fell back against Kageyama, who gently rubbed his shoulders.

"You over did it," Kageyama noted, glancing down at his sopping, now pink, arm.

"Ya think?!" Hinata growled, pouting at his arm.

"It'll get better," Kageyama mumbled softly into his ears and wrapping his arms around Hinata's tiny frame.

"It's been five weeks! How long will it take? Everyone going to nationals is training like crazy and I simply can't! I'm falling behind and I hate it!" Hinata blurted out, the past few weeks of relentless frustration bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

"You? Falling behind? Hinata even if you took a year off I don't think you'd ever fall behind." Kageyama breathed a laugh, "You only started volleyball like three years ago-"

"Four," Hinata corrected.

"Four then! I've been playing since I was four years old, and you're still catching me up way too fast. Actually I don't like you anymore Shouyou."

"Hah?"

"You're overtaking me too fast; you need this break so I can regain my lead."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Hinata breathed a laugh and swivelled himself round in Kageyama's arms so he was facing his best friend.

"I never make people feel better."

"Wow savage Tobio."

Kageyama smiled.

"Wah! You're creeping me out!"

Kageyama snorted, "You're ruining my self- confidence!"

"You don't care about what others think!" Hinata retorted playfully.

"I do!" Kageyama paused and tucked a stray piece of ginger hair behind Hinata's ear. "But only one person Shouyou…"

"Who Tobio-chan?" Hinata stood up on his tiptoes, and gazed into Kageyama's eyes.

Kageyama looked down at him softly and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Oikawa-san."

"HAH?" Hinata pulled back, "You're supposed to say meeee!"

"Well… I didn't so… soz."

Hinata puffed. "You're so mean."

Kageyama smiled genuinely, "I'm kidding! Well I do care about what Oikawa thinks…" Kageyama frowned as he mused and Hinata raised his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Hinata sang, resting his head on Kageyama's chest, "I'm gonna go back to bed!" He announced after a minute and he pulled away and went to skip off.

"Wait!" Kageyama yanked him back with his good arm so Hinata toppled backwards into him once more. "What about your arm?" Kageyama asked looked down at the spiker in concern.

"It's fine!" Hinata waved his hand in exasperation.

Kageyama frowned and took hold of his bad arm, held it into the light, and inspected it carefully. Hinata yawned.

"But still swollen."

"It's only a bit puffy!"

"I'm getting an icepack."

"Bu-"

The setter turned and placed a finger on Hinata's lips, "Shhh, I'll be back in a minute, wait here." And with that he was gone.

Hinata sighed drowsily, frowning in irritation as the pain slowly crept back up his arm. Clicking his tongue he hoisted himself onto the sink and lent back against the mirror.

Sluggishly he closed his eyes as the minutes ticked by and thought of Kageyama; his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his fingers, so slender and perfect...Gods he was completely captivated by him… it was dead annoying… but also really cool…

xxxx

He was held against something hard and warm; his arm felt cool and calm, and soft sheets caressed his skin gently. Lethargically he shifted his head and moaned softly, snuggling into the warm object that smelt of volleyball, strangely enough.

That was when he heard the whispers.

"Can I wake them?"

"Yeah we're gonna have to at some point!"

"But they look so adorable!"

"You have enough players to play without them."

"Well I'm not letting Hinata play today, not when he's still using an icepack for his arm... honestly! He said it was fine yesterday… I knew he'd done too much… I should have dragged him o-"

"Bless him."

"And Suga can take Kageyama's spot!"

"He'd never forgive you for not waking him up to play."

"But they look SO CUTE!"

"SHHHH!"

"Why? We should just act normal and they'll wake up eventuallyyyyyy! Well I'm gonna go get breakfast 'cos we got croissantssss!"

"Really? I'm joining you Noya!"

Thud, thud, thud!

Hinata smiled softly to himself, so the warm thing was Kageyama? He must have found him asleep last night and carried him back to the dorm… curling up tighter he nuzzled into the setter and sighed contentedly.

But then…

BANG!

"HEYYYY GUYS! WHERE'S MY LITTLE CROWLING?"

"OY BOKUTO-SAN SHUT YOUR GOB THEY'RE SLEEPING!"

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT- HUH? THEY?- WHAAAAA! OMG THEY LOOK ADORBALE!"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"Sorry crows! For disturbing your little baby crows…!"

Hinata huffed as Kageyama shifted against him and Hinata slipped off the warm body and dropped into the blow up mattress on the floor, "Huuh? What's goin' on?" Kageyama asked groggily.

"Sorry for waking you Kageyama!" Bokuto replied in a whisper.

"O-oh that's okay… what's the time?" He asked tentatively, slightly creeped out, Hinata figured, by the fact everyone was looking at the pair.

"Still only 7, we're starting warm-ups at about 8." He heard Suga say softly.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's eyes on him, "I think he's still asleep."

"Let him be, I'm not letting him play at all today anyways. He can sit on the bench and watch, and he's not practicing extra with you two after either!"

"HAH?" Hinata jumped up suddenly, causing the whole room to scream and jump up five feet in shock, all except Suga, Kuroo and Kageyama. "Not 'AT ALL'?" He'd apparently still been half asleep the last time Suga had mentioned this…

Suga turned from pointing his finger at Kuroo and Bokuto, and, placing his hands on his hips, told the orange head sternly, "No volleyball whatsoever and that's final."

"Not even one match!?" Hinata begged as Suga turned round to leave.

"If it calms down… POSSIBLY one volley."

"ONE VOLLEY?"

"Maybe."

"Not even a set?"

"One volley."

"A rotation?!"

"One volley."

With a pout and a huff Hinata flopped back onto the pillows, "Suga-san's mean."

"Yes I am." And with that Suga left the room in a motherly fashion.

Tadashi grimaced at Hinata.

Kuroo snorted, "He's worse than Yaku-san!"

"He's brilliant!" Bokuto laughed aloud, "I want a team mom!"

"Isn't Akaashi team mom?"

"Yeah but he's a calmer more sarcastic mom, Suga's just savage in the best way possible."

The group laughed.

"You think I can talk him into one set?" Hinata sat back up and looked up at the owl and cat expectantly.

"Well…"

"Never gonna happen Hinata," Narita warned, getting up to leave with Tadashi, Chikara and Kinoshita.

Hinata sighed, and then, seemingly having had an epiphany, jolted back up again with renewed strength. "Kageyama can you-"

"No."

"I hadn't even asked yet!"

Kageyama smirked, and, hidden by the covers, shifted his hand to squeeze Hinata's teasingly.

"You may be able to talk him into a set if you give a very practical excuse." Kuroo advised (totally unaware of their little moment).

"A practical excuse?" Hinata pondered, squeezing Kageyama's hand back and raising his eyebrows at the setter.

"Yup! Aaaaand I'm gonna go get food, have funnn!" Bokuto replied enthusiastically and, with that, the two third years left, Bokuto bouncing out the room and Kuroo sauntering out.

"You're so sassy Kuroo," Bokuto commented as the door shut behind them.

A faint, "I know **babe** …" could be heard from the other side of the door as it snapped shut.

The room was empty except the two of them.

Kageyama smiled up at him, "Y'know Suga's right-"

"Not you toooo!" Hinata flung his head back and fell down on the pillows once more.

"BUT!" Kageyama continued, ignoring the interruption, "Sometimes it's best to exercise an injury."

"An injury like mine?" Hinata inquired, frowning up at him.

"Look it up. And then turn to Suga and throw a load of medical knowledge at him and he'll let you play… And then we'll play the best set we ever have," Kageyama leaned down.

"Set? I think you mean match." Hinata murmured back.

"Nope, even I'm gonna draw the line there." Kageyama whispered.

"I'll just throw medical knowledge at you so you'll have to let me play." Hinata's eyes glistened mischievously.

"Shut up you!" with that Kageyama pushed aside his nerves and pressed his lips harshly onto the little crow's, grabbing his back and pulling him onto his lap, "I wanted to do this last night, but you fell asleep." He breathed a laugh.

"Sleep is more important!" Hinata giggled back.

"Huuh?" Kageyama nipped Hinata's neck playfully.

"Gah! Don't bite me!"

Aaaaand the romantic atmosphere dropped.

"I didn't bite you! I nipped you! There's a difference!"

"It still involves teeth!"

"Well… so does kissing!"

"Kissing involves lips, not teeth!"

"Ahgg! Why does everything turn into an argument?"

"Because it's us!" With that Hinata pushed Kageyama back onto the sheets, falling on top of him most un-majestically.

"Smooth." Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

"Shut-up and kiss me!"

Grinning, Kageyama took the spiker's face and lowered it until it grazed the edges of his lips, and kissed him so tenderly Hinata felt like glass.

"I guess we'll be late to breakfast…" Hinata spoke into his lips.

"You think I care?"

"Never…" He whispered back.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapterrr! Next one should be up… next Friday maybe?:))))_

 _Don't forget to leave a review!_

 _Acia xxx_


	14. Part 14

_Oml guys I'm soooo sorry! Ahaha I actually thought I would get this chapter up 'next Friday' but then I got really into my Peter Pan fanfiction and it just never happened!_

 _Anyways I'm back now! However, I will warn you that all updates are gonna be slow from now on as I'm in college, which is exciting but also means a tonne more work which sucks for writing fanfic_ _But I will try and update as much as physically possible for you guys!:)))_

 _Also ngl I kinda ran out of ideas for this fanfic… I think it's gonna become more of a one-shot fanfic as time goes on as I have no real plot line lolXD But one-shots are fun!:D_

 _Also… you'll know when to, but at a certain point if you don't know the song You're Welcome from Moana I'd suggest playing it while you read when that certain point comes… you'll know whenXD_

 _Anyways, enjoy Part 14!:)))_

Part 14

"OH MY LIFE TRAINING CAMP FOOD IS BOSS!" Yamamoto could be heard shouting out as Hinata and Kageyama entered the canteen at precisely 7:18, in between shovelling mounds of bacon, eggs, beans and toast into his mouth all at once.

"I WANNA LIVE HERE SO I CAN HAVE BREAKFASTS LIKE THIS DAILY!" Noya added energetically, banging his fist against the table as if delivering a passionate speech.

"HALLO DIABETES!" Tanaka added, slamming his over pilled plate down, his metal chair scraping uncomfortably against the floor as he yanked it out to sit down.

"I'M GONNA GET SO FAT!" Noya rubbed his hands together rapidly, before grasping up his knife and fork and readying himself to start the feast of croissants, baked beans, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, toast, etcetera, etcetera that were towered up on his minimal sized plate.

With all this commotion Hinata and Kageyama edged their way round to the buffet breakfast that lined the right side of the wall, pilled even more than Nishinoya onto their plates, and tried to sneak onto the table without being noticed. After all neither felt like explaining to a certain team mother or team father why they had been eighteen minutes sat in their rooms upstairs…

This, however, was naturally unsuccessful, as their dear parents had left two seats spare between them.

They shuffled to their seats and sat down.

The clock on the wall across from them, just above the coaches' heads, read 7:19.

"Where've you two been?" Daichi began through a mouthful of food, before continuing to munch rhythmically, his voice mildly curious.

"Daichi! No talking with your mouth full!" Suga scolded lightly.

"Pfft! Get told Daichi-san," Kuroo winked form across as Bokuto sneakily stole a sausage from the cat's plate, his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration as he carried out 'Mission retrieve sausage.'

Daichi simply raised his eyebrows in response and slowly, deeply and deadly, challenged him with a, "Hmmm?"

Kuroo smirked and leaned back in his chair, snatching the sausage off Bokuto's fork retreating without shifting his path of vision, ignoring the owl's, "Aw damn! Mission failed…" and replied with the words:

"I said, 'get tol-"

"Anyway!" Suga cut in sharply, before the team captains broke out in a full blown, most likely witty, argument. "Where have you two been?" He turned pointedly to the two first years.

Hinata took one look at Suga's abnormally sweet face and shoved a mouthful of egg into his mouth, Kageyama did likewise.

"Duh, upstairs snogging each other's faces off, where'd you think they were Suga-san?" Noya replied modestly from the chair next to Bokuto's.

They both froze in their chewing and stared at their libero, dumbstruck and guilty.

"Factual, simple, I like it Noya-san!" Bokuto held out his hand and they fist bumped with a, "Boosh!"

Hinata swallowed hard and scraped his fork across his plate, "I was actually researching."

But the words were hardly uttered when Kageyama's foot came crashing down on his.

"Ow! Kag-"

"Researching what?" Suga inquired.

"Er…" Hinata pummelled his other foot into Kageyama's (foot fight challenge accepted!) and the setter jumped next to him with a growl. "Kageyama can explain!"

The table frowned at him. "He was researching important stuff!" Kageyama said loudly.

Hinata glared at the setter and their corner of the table went silent; everyone turned to the middle blocker, who blushed bright red.

"What? Researching how to have s-"

"YAMAMOTO!" At least ten voices screamed.

"Er…" Hinata began awkwardly.

"THEY'RE SIXTEEN!" Suga face- palmed.

"Nope." Kageyama cleared the topic up without batting an eyelid.

"I was researching into my injury!" Hinata exclaimed proudly and suddenly, grasping for his phone under the table, relieved that on his way down to the canteen he had in fact typed the first search into Google.

"Ah, nice! When can you play again?!" Noya asked excitedly, leaning forward in his seat.

"Today." Hinata grinned.

"Hm?" Suga echoed Daichi and his eyes narrowed; the table seemed to collectively suck in their breaths.

"See?" Hinata took out his phone and shoved it under Suga's nose, clicking on the first website.

"Breakages to a volleyball players arms and legs. One should think about returning to volleyball at least six months after-"

"Whoops! Wrong website ahahaa," Hinata's face flustered and he grabbed his phone back and swung his screen down the long list of websites:

 _Ligament injuries_

 _Returning to basketball_

He'd typed in VOLLEYBALL! Why was basketball coming up?!

 _Cuts, breaks, sprains and more: when should I return to volleyball?_

Suga frowned, "Hinata. What're you trying to do?"

Hinata kicked Kageyama again in reply and the first year piped up with, "Playing volleyball will help his injury Suga-san!"

"Help him how?" Suga inwardly sighed. He wanted Hinata to play again, he really did! But he would never forget Zoe's panic stricken face as she rushed into the hospital with little Natsu by her side. And he wasn't being too harsh! Was he? Suga sighed and folded his arms, half protectively, no, he was just being sensible and protective and cautious. Better that Hinata rested now than being torn apart later if his arm got worse and he couldn't play in the nationals. Suga shuddered at the mere thought of it, and instantly blocked it form his mind.

Daichi met his eyes from across the two first years at that moment and nodded encouragingly; Suga relaxed instantly; Daichi agreed with him- he was doing the right thing.

"This is getting dangeroouuuuss!" Tanaka sang from the corner in a soft voice, pulling Sugawara back into reality.

"Suga-san's not happyyyy…." Noya added with a wince, joining Tanaka by leaning back in his seat and slipping down so he could easily hide beneath the table in case Suga turned into the Suga he'd turned into during the very beginning of the Shiratorizawa match. Yamamoto, seeing his two friends vanish, copied rapidly and dropped, so only their heads were visible over the top of the table.

Kageyama kicked Hinata back, the new secret code for, _Oy! You answer this one I've saved you enough times already!_

Hinata clicked on the website and skim read the first few lines; this would do the trick! He then proceeded to clear his throat loudly and looked up at the team mother:

"I had a deep cut that went into my forearm," He began clearly and steadily, as if beginning a long and complex speech about a long and complex subject, "After two weeks the stitches were out, that meant I could start playing volleyball minimally in my third week. It has now been five weeks and at four weeks," Hinata pointed to the screen, "My arm should _be sufficiently healed and it would be more beneficial to exercise it in caution in order to stretch out stiffened muscles and_ blah blah blah… if I don't return to exercise… _my muscles and ligaments could get damaged by_ yeah whatever that long word means and yeah…" Hinata's speech dribbled off and was completed by him handing the phone completely to Suga, his reading attention span for the day gone.

Suga frowned sceptically, "Are you sure this is-"

"Yes!" Hinata gazed at him earnestly, "Please let me play just one match Suga! Please!"

"It says 'with caution'… and that would imply that you should be doing small exercises… it doesn't mention your type of injury Hinata … I'm sorry bu-"

"Please! It says 'returning to volleyball!'" Hinata griped hold of Suga's shirt and widened his eyes, begging that his puppy dog face would work at least once on the team mum.

"I can't let you play one whole match… " Suga handed the phone back, but his eyes were softer, his movement more tentative…

The table was staring fixedly at Suga-san with bated breath, "He's gonna shift… he's gonna shift…" Kuroo murmured.

"Nope, Suga never backs down. One volley is one volley…." Tanaka whispered back, still staring at the third year.

"Daichi-san?" Hinata turned hopefully to the Captain.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm not good with these things, it's up to Suga."

"It always falls on the mother with these situations…" Bokuto nodded seriously.

Silence fell.

Hinata gulped loudly.

Yamamoto's chair squeaked in apprehension.

A piece of toast fell of Bokuto's fork with a 'splat!'

But no one turned.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Suga.

"Perhaps just one set Suga." Yaku chipped in suddenly, causing their corner of the table to jump in fright, from a few people down, having overhead their heated debate, in between scolding Lev for leaving the taps in the bathroom on.

"YES!" Hinata latched onto the idea loudly, causing the whole corner of the table to jump once more. "Pleeeeaaaseee!" He was begging now, his hands pressed together as though he was praying.

"C'mon Suga," Noya sniffled loudly.

"Say yes for the team," Tanaka added emotionally.

"O-kay then…"

"YES!" The whole corner of the table, even Daichi, leaped up into the air.

Silence dropped like a pin throughout the room as everyone turned to stare at them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Fukurodani's coach frowned at them.

"NOTHING!" They chorused back, beaming like Cheshire cats, as they slammed back into their seats in comedic unison.

"ON ONE CONDITION," Suga added forcefully as a slow murmur entered the hall once more.

"Yep?"

"You say when it's hurting. Otherwise I won't trust you to be the judge of your own limits again, understood?"

Hinata nodded quickly, "Of course!"

"Good…" He smiled softly and ruffled Hinata's hair. "And no foot fights under the table, even if they are for the purpose of secret coded messages; I can't have injured feet either." He warned playfully.

Kageyama and Hinata beamed, "Yes Senpai!"

Suga turned back to his food; his heart a little lighter than before. Daichi stood up at that moment to take his plate back and as he passed he gave Suga's shoulder a firm squeeze, so microscopic no one noticed except Suga who closed his eyes at the touch and relaxed peacefully.

Xxxxxxx

"NICE RECEIVE!" Kageyama shouted out as Noya picked up Bokuto's straight perfectly and sent it directly back to the setter.

Hinata had dearly wanted to play against Nekoma, but they'd played three sets against them first and Hinata's arm had still been red and puffy from the previous night, even though it wasn't hurting… much…

But it had died down after lunch and he was allowed to play in the second set against Fukurodani- at least it was something!

Perspiration collecting on his forehead and running down the side of his face, he shot forward into a zero-tempo back attack (he was getting the hang of these!), shooting his hand back and hitting the ball to the other side with a rebounding 'thwack-badumm!' at the ball smacked against his hand and, shortly after, the wooden gym floor.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"BREAK!"

"We're even." Hinata glanced towards the scoreboard, 16-16, with a grin.

Kageyama gave a serious nod and held his hand out for Hinata to slap, "Nice spike."

"Nice toss." Hinata winked.

Kageyama's eyes flickered down to Hinata's arm and Hinata, noticing with a slight smile at his setter's unspoken worry, punched his shoulder hard and piped up with a, "It's not a problem!"

Kageyama turned his head, "Obviously, otherwise you'd have said."

Hinata sniggered, "Yeah, yeah, you trust my sense of pain completelyyyy!"

Kageyama punched him back.

"Oy! Hinata! Kageyama!" Daichi's voice thundered from across the court.

Hinata jumped, Kageyama nodded, and they returned to position, and multiple shouts of, "Nice serve!" Could be heard going up as Tanaka held up the ball in position for a jump serve.

Tweeet!

He steadied his breaths and glared at the ball, _you better work for me this time!_ As steadily as he could, he threw it up into the air, _crap too far forward!_ and stepped forward once, then twice, before shooting into the air, his eyes still locked onto the ball. Rapidly, he swung round his arm and slammed his hand into the ball. But he'd been too far from it and he'd hit it with just a little bit less strength than needed; it wavered towards the other side as though it were dancing through the air.

Komi picked it up with no problem and a small, "Damn it! Not again!" Could be heard tumbling out of Tanaka's mouth as he rushed back forwards into position.

"Nice receive!"

"AKAAASHIII!" Bokuto screamed out from the left, calling the attention of all blockers.

But Konohara swooped in from the back and the ball soared up to him.

Kageyama and Asahi weren't easily fooled by Bokuto's shouts and they both shot up, cutting off spike paths as they went. Hinata, with his newly developed sixth sense, curtesy of being ball boy, narrowed the course of the spike down to two possibilities and placed himself in the easiest position. Konohara hit the ball down the perfectly deduced pathway and Hinata managed to, very un-majestically, receive the ball, more like it rebounded off a jumble of arms and chest, and sent it spiralling back into the air.

"Sorry! It's long!" He screamed out.

"Don't mind!"

"Alright!" Kageyama leapt up and grasped the ball before it could turn into Fukurodani's chance ball, flicking it across towards Tanaka, who slammed it down furiously, rebounding it off the blockers' hands at an angle that should've sent it off the court, but it was _just_ picked up again my Komi in a diving receive before it could hit the floor.

"COVER!"

This rally went on for at least another minute, until Bokuto managed to score with a slide hit, both teams breathing hard and fast with the strain of constantly moving against the will of their tired muscles.

"How's your arm?" Were the first words everyone chorused when Karasuno took a time out at 19-21 to Fukurodani.

"Fine." Hinata chirped.

"Are you sure?" Suga frowned at him, concerned.

"Yes!" Hinata sighed exasperatedly, "Just let me finish the set! Please." He added sweetly.

"Okay, but if we get into a deuce I'm taking you out," Ukai warned.

Hinata nodded, "Of course."

Kageyama frowned and grasped Hinata's hand tightly, pulling it towards him for inspection.

"Ow-what're-"

"It looks poufy."

"That's because I'm hot," Hinata deadpanned.

Kageyama squinted at Hinata's arm, as though he could banish the 'poufiness' with a mere killer-look.

"I'm fineee!" Hinata sang.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the little crow, and then pressed his finger hard into Hinata's pink scar.

A sharp pain that Hinata hadn't noticed when playing, his thoughts too concentrated on the flow of the game, pulsated through his arm and he yelped.

"What was that for?!" Hinata fumed, yanking his arm back and cradling it slowly.

"If it hurts that badly you should sit out." Kageyama said 'matter of fact' and he turned his face away.

"HUH?!"

The others sniggered, not used to Kageyama telling Hinata to stop playing.

"It's like he's had a character swap," Tanaka whispered. "He's usually all practice! Practice! Practice!"

"Sure is," Daichi replied with a warm smile.

"Right then," Ukai began, "Tsukki, next time perhaps try to stand…"

Coach Ukai's voice faded into the background as Hinata lifted his face up to meet Kageyama's, and the annoyance in his chest melted away; behind the barrier of Kageyama's blue-black eyes pulsated a softer, passionate light, _I don't want you to be in pain again._

Hinata breathed in deeply and placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "One volley, and then I'll go." His soft ginger eyes pierced into the setter's own pair. The team turned from Ukai's finishing words as Hinata's arm slipped down and his hand intertwined with Kageyama's, both of them not in the slightest embarrassed that they were slippery with sweat from playing.

Noya and Tanaka's faces collapsed into emotional tremors at the action.

"Agreed?" Hinata smiled.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, then smiled tentatively, "Agreed."

"I don't like this," Tsukki murmured, "Shrimpy's changing the King too much."

Yamaguchi beamed, "It's so sweet!"

Tsukki feigned throwing up in the corner.

"Too cute." Suga sniffled suddenly. "I have to agree with you two," He looked pointedly at Tanaka and Noya, "That was way too cute."

The team burst into laughter as the whistle blew loudly.

Time out over.

They thundered back out onto the court, Daichi shouting out, "Let's get back that lead!"

"YEAH!"

"Challenge accepted!" Bokuto yelled from the other side of the net.

"WOO!"

"YOU JUST WAIT!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"WE'LL BEAT YOU ALL!"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Hinata stayed true to his word and after one volley, which had been his score courtesy of Kageyama's toss, he sat on the bench to rest his arm, a few questions beginning to niggle in his mind; was a mere cut supposed to bother him for that long? What if there was something else wrong with his arm? Would it be okay come nationals? What if it wasn't?

But he pushed the thoughts out as the game commenced, concentrating only on the play of his team mates. He only needed to worry about something when that something was there to worry about; Oikawa had taught him that much that day in the hospital.

Fukurodani ended up winning the game at 31-29.

xxxxxxxx

Everyone was in Fukurodani's room once their free practice was over at eight, during which Hinata had fretfully and unsuccessfully tried to teach Lev to do a diving receive, him having had the same problem. However after the fifth face plant Lev had begged that they go and find Kenma to throw up tosses…where they'd got caught up in Kenma's video game for an hour and a half…

Moving swiftly on, Fukurodani's room was bigger and their walls were painted a bright sea blue, not to mention they had two large windows running lengthways across the room that were blasted with sunlight throughout the day and made the room cosy during the night. Nekoma's, on the other hand, was painted a boring, greyish white with a small, rickety window at the end and Karasuno's a murky brown with three teeny tiny windows that lined the bottom wall… yeah, Fukurodani's room was much preferred. But then again, they had the bigger team so it tended to get just as cramped…

"Anyone want to jump blocks for me?" Bokuto piped up as he fiddled around on snapchat filters, pulling ridiculous faces at Bokuto the bunny rabbit.

Akaashi sighed, knowing he'd be asked next to set and mumbled, "Bokuto-san, we just practiced for three hours straight."

"Ooo I will!" Kuroo's hand shot up, disregarding the 'three hours fact' completely.

"Naw! You block me fifty % of the time."

"So?"

"So? I want to feel strong this evening… so I don't want to be blocked."

"What's the point in even practicing then?!" Kuroo shot back indignantly.

"Fair point."

The room burst into confused and exasperated laughter at their strange antics.

"We should have a dance off." Lev cheeped suddenly, looking up from showing Hinata pictures of his adorable ginger stray cat that now had two kittens- they were soooo fluffy with wide emerald eyes that sparkled and twinkled like tiny little gems!

"A dance off?" He received thirty five questioning replies.

"Yeah… like see who dances best?" Lev shrugged.

"Ooo I'll go!" Hinata jumped up, his hair spiking up at the prospect of exercise.

"So now we choose a song!"

Silence.

"And a rival."

"Disney?" Suga spoke up.

"Walt Disney's dead he can't have a dance off with him!" Noya sighed exasperatedly.

"Er… I meant the song…"

"Oh…"

"Pfft!" Laughter bubbled up throughout the room.

"Hmm… Disney… what about…"

"LET IT GOOOO!" Yamamoto burst into song.

"NO!" The room screamed, cutting him off.

"Awh…"

"You're Welcome! From that new movie!" Inouka clapped his hands together, "I love it!"

"Oooo! Yeah!" Hinata agreed jubilantly.

"Ohhh… Moana?"

"… and the challenged?" Noya's eyes sparkled.

"KENMA!" Hinata shouted.

Kenma jerked sharply from his cosy spot on a pile of cushions in the corner of the room, and he pulled his hood up and turned to his video game, "Nope."

"Kenma!" Kuroo feinted shock and pain, "How could you turn down a challenge? You're tainting the Nekoma name!" He threw his hands up wide.

"Indeed." Yamamoto shook his head. "Find the will power to dance Kenma! Find it!"

Kenma merely stared dumbly at their over exaggeration, "I don't dance."

"Oh yeah you doooo!" Hinata jumped up as Inouka pressed play on the song, and he dragged Kenma from his cocoon of cushions and blankets.

" _I see what's happening yeah…"_

Kenma stiffened and his eyes widened like a cat's. Kuroo sniggered, "Aw Kenma, come on try something new! You can't hide in your covers forever…" He sang the last part to the song.

" _You're face to face with greatness and it's strange, you don't even know how you feel…"_

"IT'S ADORABLE!" Inouka sang loudly.

" _Well it's nice to see that humans never change!"_

Hinata gripped Kenma's hands and began to swing his arms to the rhythm of the music, Kenma stood like a doll, not resisting, but not exactly joining in either.

"Open your eyes, let's begin! Yes it's really me it's Maui: breathe it in!" Inouka, despite not being the 'challenged', sang around the pair as Hinata tried to get Kenma into it, swinging his hips and nodding his head much to the amusement of the older years.

"Awww! Our underclassmen are too adorable!" Yaku placed a hand on his heart.

"Agreed!" a bunch of third years replied.

"WHAT CAN I SAYYY EXCEPT YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"GO FREESTYLE HINATA!"

Hinata leaped away from Kenma and began to twirl and jiggle in the most ridiculous way, so confident in himself and his wacky moves that he wasn't even blushing!

Kageyama frowned at him from the corner; discombobulated by his spiker's weird bodily movements.

"HEY, IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY YOU'RE WELCOME!" The others began to join in, belting out the tune at high volume and loud pitch.

Then something extraordinary happened.

Kenma's hip twitched.

Only those in Nekoma noticed, and they all froze in mid-song.

"DID KENMA JUS-?" Yamamoto began before being harshly "SHUSH"ED by the others.

"C'mon Kenma! Hey! What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky! When you were waddling yay high, this guy!" Hinata swung around and pointed to himself, before posing hero like to an appreciative round of applause.

" _When the nights got cold who stole you fire from down below, you're lookin' at him, yo!"_

Kenma's hip twitched again, and then, then he did something no one EVER BELIEVED WAS POSSIBLE.

He began…

To sway to the music.

The room was locked for a moment in dumb silence, the track playing in the background with none of the volleyball players backing it. _"To stretch the days and bring you fun!"_

Kenma continued to sway, oblivious of the fact all eyes had just locked onto him in a single moment, and he began to nod his head to the music.

Kuroo sniffed loudly, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU KENMAAAA!"

Kenma's eyes narrowed at him and the group laughed.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Noya jumped up suddenly, bringing the group back into the flow of the song, "I challenge TANAKA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah join in!"

With a huff Tanaka stood, "Just a warning boys… imma gonna go all out! HUGHHH!" He flexed his muscles and smacked his lips with a booming sigh.

"SO WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOU'RE WELCOME!" Noya rounded on him, sashaying his hips and dropping dramatically to his knees. "For the Islands I pulled from the sea uh!" He flicked his hair stylishly and swung himself round on his back gymnastics style.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO PRAY IT'S OKAY YOU'RE WELCOME!" Tanaka screamed in return, before placing his hands up, flipping into a handstand and then SPINNING ON HIS HEAD.

"WHAAAA?!"

"TANAKA BE CAREFUL!""

"THIS IS GETTING DANEGROUS!"

"NO IT'S NOT IT'S GETTING BRILLIANT!"

"YEAAAAHGHHHH GO GO TANAKA!"

Noya cleared his throat loudly as Tanaka swung back up to normal standing position, blinking hard and swaying languidly, "Well, come to think of it kid, honestly I could go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon; the tide, the grass, the ground, oh that was Maui just messing around."

He flicked his hair back as the backing track continued, took a deep breath and began to spin on a pointed left foot, and his right leg came up, and up, and up until it was horizontal with his body, and with every spin he brought it in to make a triangle with his leg and stretched it out again, his feet stretched up onto his tiptoes and he spun rapidly round and round and round.

" _I killed an eel, I buried its guts, sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts. What's the lesson, what is the take-away, don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway!"_

"WHAT?!"

"SINCE WHEN COULD NOYA DO THAT?!"

" _And the tapestry here on my skin, is the map of the victories I win. Look where I've been I make everything happen."_

"Drat!" Tanaka muttered, "I forgot you used to dance!"

Just before he lost balance and tumbled to the floor, Noya smoothly leaped into the air and thudded to the ground on two feet with a, "LOOK AT THAT MINI-MAUI JUST TIPPITY TAPPIN'!"

Tanka joined in suddenly, and the two of them pelted out the song at each other, gripping each-others hands somewhat violently. "WELL ANYWAYYY LET ME SAYY YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"For the wonderful world you knowww!" Hinata took Kenma's hands and spun with him back onto the cushion cocoon, away from the dangerous simpleton-idiots in the middle of the room. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta goooo!"

Tanaka and Noya flopped down to the floor as the song began to finish, steadily getting quieter and quieter…

"Ughhhh, you're welcome!"

"I'm so exhaustedddd!"

"I think I pulled a muscle- I haven't done that in yearsss!"

"Is that why you're so flexible Noya?!" Yaku asked somewhat excitedly, "I've never been able to understand how your leg just shot out at that angle in the Dateko match! I mean even on the footage it was incredible- you're leg just flicked out!"

Noya laughed loudly, "Thanksss! And yeah I suppose it is- I did ballet as well as volleyball when I was younger and then just focused on the volleyball." He gave a thumbs-up from the floor.

"Tanaka," Suga said faintly from the corner, "DON'T SPIN ON YOUR HEAD AGAIN YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"PAHAHAHA IT WAS AWESOME DUDE!" Bokuto yelled.

"Don't encourage him!" Suga half laughed, half moaned.

Bokuto sniggered, "What can I say? I'm an irresponsible thir-"

"EXCEPT YOU'RE WELCOME!" Hinata and Inouka screamed at the end of Bokuto's initial sentence.

"GAH! SHUSH CHILDREN!"

"Wait a minute…" Kuroo stood up sharply, his words instantly commanding the room to silence; such was the power and awesomeness of the Nekoma captain. "Bokuto!"

"Yaaaa?"

"I challenge you to beat me at dancing to Sharkira- 'Hips don't lie'." Kuroo winked and beamed at him.

"OooO?" Bokuto raised his eyebrows and stood slowly, "Challenge accepted!"

They slapped hands loudly, "You're on bro!"

 _Hey guysss! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the start wasn't great; ahaha I was kinda just like where do I go with this storyyy?! But then I got the dance off idea and…. Yup!XD_

 _Again I will be unreliable with updates ahaha I have no idea when the next one will be up- probs Christmas!:D_

 _Many thanks to Neko-Fire Demon Tempest who gave me some tips for Kageyama! I tried to incorporate a more Kageyama-like character in this chappieXD And I finally added some Tsukki! Lmao idk why but I'm always so bad at capturing Tsukki as a character, he's just so hard to writeXD_

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to reviewww! Let me know what you think of the dance off!XD_

 _Acia xxx_


	15. Part 15

**Heyy!**

 **Well… I was right about the update! Tis Christmas peoples! Frohe Weinachten! I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas and a very happy new year!:D**

 **Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! Like even though I'm soooo unbelievably bad at updating I still get the odd follow and favourite cropping up which always pushes me to write more when I've got the time, instead of turning to Netflix, kissanime or sleepXD**

 **I don't really have much else to say… oh yes! You'll be needing some YouTube music once again! Shakira- Hips don't lie! But then that's it with the dance offs- I've run out of random moves I know that I can describe pahaha- as you can probably tell by my very bad descriptions, I don't danceXD I like to have a go though;') Lol… that never ends well;)**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

Part 15

"Someone get the music up!" Yaku called out, his lips curving into a grin no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Kuroo vs Bokuto? This could either end in disaster or be the most entertaining thing he ever watched… he hoped for the latter.

"Oh Gods…" Chikara murmured in the corner, "Bokuto and Kuroo? We should probably back up and make a bit of a larger ring…'

"Ooo this'll be good!" Tanaka rubbed his hands together in expectation from his flopped out position; he was half lying on top of Noya who was sprawled out on the floor with his hands supporting his head as though he was sunbathing.

Yamaguchi called up, "Got it!" as the boys took the advice of Chikara and made a larger ring around the room, some slouching down on pillows, duvets, blow up matrasses that were pushed up against the walls, and others leaning against the wall surface itself or simply sitting on their knees on the bare carpet, their feet tucked tightly under them for fear of them being trodden on.

" _Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting"_

The music blared out into the room with a quick, 'Shh! Sensei is downstairs!" From Yaku and a loud and bashful reply of,

"He's probably drunk!"

" _We got the refugees up in here (no fighting)  
No fighting"_

"SHAKIRA SHAKIRA!" The room chorused, clapping their hands together as they did so.

Tsukki's unheard sigh and murmur of, "I hate this song… so overrated," was heard only by Yamaguchi, who bit his lip anxiously and frowned hard, as though he were trying to think of a way to entertain Tsukki, or at least make the song bearable for him to endure, but he thought of nothing, and simply turned back to watch the show with a sigh of his own. Tsukki never seemed happy at these training camps…

Yamaguchi shook himself, the glint in Tsukki's eye when he blocked Kuroo or Kai or Bokuto or any other talented spiker didn't go unnoticed by him…No matter how hard Tsukki tried to conceal the fact he was obsessed with volleyball, he wouldn't fool Yamaguchi, who gave a small, sly smile at the thought.

Up on the dance floor (or worn and scruffy carpet as we should really call it) Kuroo began, twisting, turning, and waving his hands round like a drunken dad at a wedding as he hummed bashfully to the music.

" _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si)  
Bonita (si)  
Mi casa su casa._

"SHAKIRA, SHAKIRA!" The room belted out again, their eyes all sparkling.

" _Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)"_

"Sexy Kuroo!"

"So professional!"

The boys snorted with laughter.

" _Reading the signs of my body"_

"Oh okay then!" Kuro flicked his hair, "Let's get started then." He winked, took a running start and flew up into the air, somersaulting forward onto his feet just as the chorus began. The room screamed loudly and he flipped from his feet onto his back hands with a grunt (but still playing it smooth of course) and moved backwards across the room. His spikey hair trailed along the carpet as he walked backwards on his hands, muscles bulging underneath his tight T-shirt, clearly worn to show them off, and his face becoming redder and redder as the blood rushed down to his head.

" _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection"_

"KUROO!"

"YOU BEAST!"

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SOMERSAULT?"

"YOU JUST FLIPPED BACK ONTO YOUR HANDS DUDE! WHAAAA?!"

"He did gymnastics from age four to ten." Kenma murmured quietly in the corner, peaking above his game console like a Meer cat.

" _Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing"_

Kuroo kicked his legs forward and swung back up, blinking hard as the blood plummeted back down to his feet, and holding his hands out in appreciation to avoid the attention being drawn to his swaying body, just ever so slightly dizzy after that episode, "Thank you! Thank you!" He bowed repeatedly round the room. He breathed hard, his wide smiling masking the thoughts running round his head, _shit imma dizzy, too dizzy, I should not have done that… jeez I haven't done that in like six years, just keep smiling, keep it smooth dude, cool and smoooooth… HA! Take that owl… ye can't beat thattt!_

"THIS IS LIKE A DISCOVERY OF HIDDEN TEAM TALENTS… that was meant to sound really cool and catchy… like yeah… and it didn't…." Inouka shouted out from the corner with a sombre nod and pat on the back from Hinata as his voice trailed off.

Tsukkishima snorted at the pair from the corner.

"We're in a mad house," Yamaguchi laughed, little dimples appearing on his cheeks.

" _And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore  
The way you move your body, girl (just move)  
And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it"_

"That all you got?" Bokuto challenged stepping forward into the circle with his arms held out wide.

"You can do better?" Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

"Just watch babe…" Bokuto winked.

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si)  
Bonita (si)  
Mi casa su casa_

Bokuto stepped into the middle of the room and slut dropped on the as the room chorused, "SHAKIRA, SHAKIRA," much to the uproarious acclamation of the crowd.

" _Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)  
Reading the signs of my body (no fighting)"_

He then twisted round and kicked his legs up into the air, spinning on one hand and then on the other, before rolling back onto his feet with a leap into the air, "BISH, BASH, BOSH! DID YOU SEE ME AKAASHIIII?!"

Akashi blinked at his spiker, his face revealing nothing of his inner thoughts, "Very good Bokuto."

Bokuto screeched like an owl, "OH YEAAHH BABY AKAASHI THINKS MY MOVES ARE SLICK!"

Akaashi merely raised his eyebrows and Kuroo snorted, "Mate… I think me somersault wins this one."

"Oh yeaaahhh?" Bokuto placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeaha!" Kuroo replied, nodding mischievously.

" _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie (no fighting)_ _  
_ _And I am starting to feel you boy_ _  
_ _Come on lets go, real slow_ _  
_ _Don't you see baby asi es perfecto"_

" _I know I am on tonight_ _  
_ _My hips don't lie and I am starting to feel it's right_ _  
_ _All the attraction, the tension_ _  
_ _Don't you see baby, this is perfection"_

The music continued in the background, the whole room involuntarily swaying to the music; Kenma pressing the buttons on his game in time to the beat, as they cheered and clapped at the cat and owl facing off in the centre. Suga glanced up at Daichi with a laugh, but it began to slowly slide off his face when he saw the Captain's expression: Daichi twitched his head in the direction of the dancefloor, clearly wanting to privately ask if Suga wanted a go.

But it was a private matter no more; the secrecy having lasted a mere second.

"Suga-san and Daichi-san should go!" Kageyama blurted out, mistaking Daichi's minute nod of the head to perhaps mean the two wanted a go but felt they couldn't kick the big characters off the 'stage'.

Suga's eyes widened and Daichi jerked in surprise, "Huh?!"

"You just flicked your head as though you were asking Suga if he wanted a go."

"A true master of deduction." Suga nodded admiringly.

"How did you see that?! The nod was a minuscule flick!" The captain seemed genuinely shaken. "It was basically just eye contact!"

"Well… it is Kageyama….he notices every slight movement on court…" Kuroo sighed heavily, "If only Lev could be like that…" He glanced up wistfully.

"Hey!" Lev cried out indignantly from the corner.

The group snorted with a laughter that was broken up by the scream, "SHAKIRA, SHAKIRA!" from Noya and Tanaka.

" _Oh boy, I can see your body moving_ _  
_ _Half animal, half man_ _  
_ _I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

 _But you seem to have a plan_ _  
_ _My will and self-restraint_ _  
_ _Have come to fail now, fail now_ _  
_ _See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_ _  
_ _That's a bit too hard to explain"_

"The floor is yours…" Kuroo winked somewhat knowingly at Daichi, who flushed slightly under the bright lights in the room, as he receded catlike into the crowd of the ring.

"Go on Suga!"

"TEAM MUM, TEAM MUM!"

"Go get him Cap!"

"Do the team proud!"

"SUGA-SAAANNN!"

Suga rolled his eyes as the ridiculous shouts, but stood nonetheless, took Daichi's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the centre of the circle.

" _Baila en la calle de noche_ _  
_ _Baila en la calle de día_

 _Baila en la calle de noche_ _  
_ _Baila en la calle de día"_

But instead of facing off like the group expected Daichi took hold of Suga's other hand and pulled him towards him. "Opposing teams can face off…. But if we're on the same one… we should work together."

Suga's eyes widened only slightly before they relaxed and his face creased into a smile. "What a typical captain you are…" He half reprimanded, but his face was positively glowing.

" _I never really knew that she could dance like this_ _  
_ _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_ _  
_ _Como se llama (si)_ _  
_ _Bonita (si)_ _  
_ _Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa"_

Daichi began to sway to the tune, tugging on Suga's hands so their arms made a Mexican wave in front of them. Suga laughed, the pure and innocent sound rebounding round the room, and he twirled under Daichi's arms.

Noya and Tanaka clutched onto each other in the corner, sniffing comically. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MUMMY AND DADDY!"

" _Oh baby when you talk like that_ _  
_ _You know you got me hypnotized_ _  
_ _So be wise and keep on_ _  
_ _Reading the signs of my body"_

Daichi began to laugh then as they spun off round the circle, both spinning round in opposite directions and joining up at the other side. They clasped hands so fast, so close their noises almost clashed. Daichi felt gripped, only for a moment, by the sudden urge to kiss his team mate, but then Suga twirled away from him and Daichi shook off the feeling, not only aware they were being watched, but also struck with fear by the intensity of the feeling.

"They're both blushing…" Yaku murmured in Kuroo and Kai's ears.

"I say we make it out mission to hook them up this camp."

"We've only got tomorrow morning left!" Yaku whispered back urgently. "But I agree…" The three paused for a moment as the team parents spun and sashayed together to the hot pace of the music, both moving complementary to each other, so naturally it looked as if they'd been doing it for years.

"We best be quick about then!" Kuroo winked back, drawing his eyes from the pair: they twinkled mischievously.

"What are you plotting…?" Yaku began, his narrowing, "I know that smirk."

"Smile Yaku, it's a smile- only villains smirk like that."

"Villains?" Yaku snorted at his friend's idiocy, "What are you on?"

"Hey!" Kuroo thwacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That's just cos you can't think of a comeback to rival mine," Yaku smirked victoriously.

"Look who's smirking now?" Kuroo mocked, slipping a hand through his hair, "I'm so smooth…"

Yaku's smile dropped and he retorted to slapping Kuroo's thigh.

"Kinky." Bokuto winked from Kuroo's left hand side, a smirk of his own sliding smoothly onto his face.

Both third years proceeded to thwack his head in unison.

Kai, who'd silently been watching this short snippet of entertainment, merely sighed and turned back to the couple, a smile lifting the edges of his lips up ever so slightly.

" _Señorita,_ _  
_ _Feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Daichi's hand spiralled down Suga's back and came to rest on his waist, Suga shivered instinctively and laughed at his friend's attempt at dancing sexually, although inside his heart was thudding far faster than the rhythm of the music. He placed a hand on the upper part of Daichi's arm, not daring enough to do any more.

 _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_ _  
_ _En Barranquilla se baila así"_

BANG!

The door rocketed open with a thwack against the door that sent the whole room vibrating and the door jolting in its hinges. The room froze and turned their heads slowly to the army frowning by the door.

Suga and Daichi immobilized mid-dance, Suga leaning backwards on a slant, the tips of his hair almost brushing against the carpet, with Daichi's arm around his waist and their joined hands the only thing stopping the team mum from slamming into the ground; a typical mid- dance pose.

Kiyoko-san stared into the mad house with a large tray of cookies in her hands, her narrow frame somehow filling the doorway; Hitoka-chan gazed round her shoulder into the room, as did Shirofuku and Suzumeda.

"What the hell are you boys doing now?" Suzumeda squinted in at them, her mouth partially open as if in a state of great confusion, clearly judging them heavily. Shirofuku scrutinized the pair in the middle, cocking her head as if she couldn't figure out how the two volleyball players had ended up in that position.

" _Yeah, she's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee_ _  
_ _Like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_ _  
_ _I go back like when Pac carried crates_ _  
_ _For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy_ _  
_ _Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians_ _  
_ _I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_ _  
_ _No more do we snatch ropes_ _  
_ _Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats (no fighting)"_

The music continued in the background unsung to, sounding oddly sexual to a few who shifted uncomfortably now the girls had appeared in the doorway.

"Dance- off…" Hinata explained tentatively.

"Ooo… that sounds fun!" Hitoka began half confidently, half tentatively.

"We leave you for one hour…" Suzumeda face-palmed somewhat gently, before raising her head and warning loudly, "You know you're being quite loud."

"We were banking on the fact the coaches were drunk."

There was a loud thud from downstairs at that moment, "PAHAHAH UKAI-KUN CAN'T HOLD HIS ALCOHOL!" Nekomta sensei belted out loudly, his voice vibrating through the thin walls and skinny carpet.

"Well… you ain't wrong…." Suzumeda began awkwardly.

Kuroo snorted loudly.

Silence.

"We brought cookies." Shirofuku broke out cheerfully, unaware of the awkwardness that had seeped into everyone else's bones in the past minute as she beamed at them all, "They're really good. I tested them for food poisoning. Three times because you have to do repeats in experiments to make sure there are no errors." She nodded seriously.

"I love the way you excuse the fact you simply ate the cookies with such a well-thought out scientific explanation." Yaku-san said rather quickly, enamoured.

She grinned cheekily, "Well… I've had a lot of practice."

The song finished at that moment with quietening flourish and yet another ringing silence filled the room.

After a minute Kiyoko broke the suspense filled atmosphere calmly, "It's okay… I'm sure the coaches will fancy the cookies." She turned to go with the tray in her arms a rare sparkle in her eyes, and the boys leaped up as though someone had just switched on a plug that they were all wired up to.

"NO THE COOKIES!"

"OOO I'D LIKE ONE PLEASE!"

"IT'S OKAY! WE'LL HAVE SOME TO HELP THE TEACHERS OUT!"

"AGHH DON'T LET THE COOKIES ESCAPE!"

The girls all grinned knowingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later:

The girls had gone to bed and the plates had been sucked clear of every last crumb.

"So…" Kuroo glanced fleetingly up at the clock on the wall.

9:05

"Yeah…" Daichi followed his eyes, "If we want to be up early for practice we should probably start to get to bed."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I WANNA SLEEP ALL DAY AND PARTY ALL NIGHT!" Hinata leaped up into the air, rising at least a metre off the ground as he did so, as he began to sing the lyrics of yet another song.

"OO! THIS IS HOW WE SOMETHING…. TO LIVE OUR LIFE!" Lev stumbled over the song lyrics much to the amusement of the others.

"Nah… I'm bored of the songs…"

"Unless we try and get Daichi and Suga to dance to a duet together…" Kuroo winked at them before breaking out into song, "Now I've… had… the time of my life…"

"And I've never felt this way beforeeee!" The other joined in.

"Whaaa?" Daichi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahahah I've had enough." Suga declined kindly, "I'm not a dancer."

"Yeah… we'll stick to volleyball," Daichi glanced at Suga who met his eyes for an awkward second. They both turned away flushed, their eyes sparkling, feeling somewhat confused by the turn-out of events… a little dance off wasn't supposed to unzip a torrent of emotions, was it?

"Okay… truth or dare?" Kai proposed.

"Kai! You're supposed to be the responsible one!" Kuroo tutted.

"YASSSSSSS!" Hinata, Lev, Inouka, Noya and Tanaka jumped into the air.

"Fab idea!"

"I VOTE YES!"

"WHOOOOO!"

"Oh no…" Chikara breathed a laugh.

"Well this'll be good!" Noya rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"It's gonna be a long night ladies and gentlemen, a long, long night." Yaku took a swing from his water bottle.

"Hasn't it been already?" Suga laughed, leaning onto Daichi's shoulder. (Kuroo, Kai and Yaku grinned at each other.)

"Good!" Hinata beamed.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always I have no idea when the next one will be up… probs half term (which is February)… but I might try and get another uploaded before the Christmas holls is out… I've got mocks in like three weeks but we're going on holiday and I've promised myself I'll chill and not work too much this holl… so fingers crossed I'll get some writing timeee!XD (lol just ignore the life story- I'm such a rambler lmao;)**

 **Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism always welcomeeeeeXD**

 **Acia xxxx**


	16. Part 16

**Hey guys! Happy new yearrrr!XD**

 **Hope ye all're okay and have had a lovely new start to the year!:))) I haven't really got any new year's resolutions this year… I usually have a never ending list that (shock) I never stick to, it usually includes not eating as much chocolate/ eat healthier but everyone knows that's never gonna happen (I ain't got the willpower when it comes to food;) :P)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! For once you don't have to play any music;)**

 **See you at the bottom!:D**

Part 16

9:35

The boys laughed uproariously as Noya downed the large bottle or water, "DOWN IT! DOWN IT DOWN IT!"

"Thank the lord the girls are sleeping at the other side of the school," Suga murmured in Akaashi's ear, who merely gave a small smile and a nod in return.

Noya finished with a flourish, "Dare me to another one Ryu?!"

"Ahahaha don't be sick!" Was all Tanaka replied.

"He won't! It's not even alcohol! Unless he's a lightweight that is…" Kuroo sniggered.

"ME?! SICK?! I AM THE GUARDIAN DIETY OF KARASUNO- YOU THINK WATER WOULD MAKE ME SI-?" He paused and bit his lip, placing his hand on his stomach, "Actually I think I drank that too fast…"

The responsible players in the teams merely sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Imma… gonna take a seat," He stepped gingerly out of the circle (that was still holding from the dance off believe or not!) and settled next to Yamamoto, who inched minutely out the way.

"Oh dear… right who's next?" Daichi asked, grinning from ear to ear, his inner child having been awakened by the stupid dares and truths.

"Chikaraaaaaaa!" Hinata sang.

"Ooo! I've got a good one!" Tanaka grinned cheekily, his eyes on his phone.

"What are you reading Tanaka-san?" Lev asked inquisitively, sat up on his high knees so he was towering more than ever above the rest of the group.

"Truth or dare question list," He read off his phone, "Cba to make up my own…"

"You mean you can't think of your own…" Chikara teased lightly.

"Just not smart enough!" Yamamoto sang, complimenting Chikara's comment.

"Excuse me?" He flicked his bold head melodramatically to the side, turning to face the wall, "How could you Chikara, Yamamoto? I thought I could trust you!" He flung his arm out as though he was the stereotypical princess in a hero movie.

"YOU CAN TRUST ME RYU I SWEAR!" Yamamoto screamed at the same time as Chikara sweetly sang,

"Just voicing what everyone else is thinking…"

"Right!" Tanaka brushed away their comments, "Truth or dare? Plz say truth, plz say truth…" He murmured under his breath.

"Dare."

Tanaka deadpanned and threw his phone to the floor with a small _thud_!

The boys sniggered, "Anyone else got a good dare?"

Silence.

"Well…" Chikara began slowly.

"No wait I CAN MAKE IT INTO A DARE!" Tanaka belted out suddenly.

"Ow!"

"My ears!"

"Tanaka the girls are sleeping!"

"Oh…. Yeah hehe… sorryyyy! Okay…. Show us the most embarrassing picture you have of yourself." Tanaka grinned.

"Does that include baby pictures? Cos if so it's at home… damn it soz Tanaka-"

"Nope!" Tanaka cut him off. "This is the beauty see? We have to look through your phone so any embarrassing pictures are up-to-date! Can't blame it on being a babyyyy!" Tanaka giggled child-like. "I love this game! I feel so cruel muahahaha!" He finished his evil laugh and took a deep, satisfied breath, looking round the silent room. "What?"

Chikara snorted, "Well…" He began again slowly, "That was quite something Tanaka…."

The boys chuckled again and Tanaka leaped at Chikara, "OY! You're meant to be the responsible one!"

Chikara burst out laughing as Tanaka leapt on top of him and grappled for his phone.

"Hey, hey! I'll give it to you! Stop tackling me!"

The phone was passed from hand to hand and Tanaka settled himself in the middle of the circle, laid down on his stomach, "Gather round people!"

Chikara merely sighed and leaned back against the wall as the boys all rushed to Tanaka, leaning over each other's shoulders for a better view.

"You're not looking?" Chikara asked Tsukki, mildly curious.

"You got anything interesting on there?" Tsukki replied in monotone.

"Nope!" Chikara breathed a laugh.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAAAA?" There was a loud shout from Noya-san and the crowd of idiotic teenage boys gasped dramatically, as though they were in one of those melodramatic musicals.

Tanaka leaped from the huddle and shoved the phone in front of Chikara's face. Chikara's eyes squinted and he pushed the phone back so his eyes could actually adjust to the image, "What?"

"Explain."

Tanaka pointed sharply to the picture on the phone. A beautiful woman with long black hair smiled softly in the picture, her cheekbones were high and defined and her eyes a smooth, chocolate brown. The long, lush crimson dress she was wearing hugged her figure in all the right places, and curled round her heeled shoes. Her eyelashes were long and thick, and the black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow surrounding them made them stand out like the moon in the sky on a cloudless night, the black backdrop making it glow incessantly.

Next to this stunning woman stood Chikara, kitted out in in a somewhat sexy black suit and crisp white shirt, his cheeks glowing, smiling like a true gentleman. His arm hugged the woman round the waist from the back as her own arm reached across his waist round the front. They were situated in front of a hotel door; the number 365 situated on a plaque.

"Ohhhh! That's my cousin. She got married a few weeks ago and that was after the reception before we went down for the party." Chikara cleared up, speaking somewhat quickly.

"Ah! I remember you saying you had a wedding." Suga called out suddenly.

"Yeah…"

"You look cosy." Tanaka frowned at the image.

"She's married. We're cousins."

"Are cousins supposed to be that clingy? He has his arm round her waist… she has hers round his…hmmm…"

"She's married!" A group of them repeated Chikara's words.

"Right! Embarrassing picture- let's keep searching boys!"

"Oh lords…"

About a minute later:

"Pictures of textbooks… why does he have pictures of textbooks? Pictures of the sky… another cinema ticket picture…

"Oh! That was when we went and saw the new Black Butler Movie." Narita filled in.

"Good movie that!"

"Lizzy's character development was just perfect!" Yaku added in.

"Ahh have you seen Black Butler too?!"

"Of course! Sebastian is just ughhhh!"

"I know right?!"

The fan'boying' conversation melted into excitable background noise as Tanaka continued his search, desperately grappling through the pictures for that one 'embarrassing picture' he was sure he was destined to find.

"Screenshots of manga…. Picture of his Christmas tree… ooh! Pretty coloured lights! More sky pictures… screenshot of the chalk board containing a load of horrific equations and ewew there're more of them! Get away from the maths before we're all consumed by it!"

Chikara merely raised his eyebrows at Suga who shrugged and breathed a laugh, the pictures in question having been sent by the third year to help Chikara with his homework.

"AAHA! ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"Sister." Chikara yawned sleepily, leaning back against the wall as the boys sniggered at Tanaka, Yamamoto, Noya and a few others' (guess who?) frantic yet somehow also resolute faces, yearning to somehow show that Chikara's innocent, smart and sensible nature wasn't all there was to him.

"Damn it! Awww they're at the fairground! How sweet!"

"Cute!"

Kuroo whistled, "Are all your female relatives this fit!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Chikara reprimanded, jerking up from his relaxed position slumped against the wall.

Everyone jumped. "Has Chikara ever shouted before?" Hinata mumbled, leaning slowly into Kageyama for protection.

"It is indeed a rare occurrence..." Noya shuddered.

Chikara smiled maliciously and narrowed his eyes at Tanaka, who was squinting at the phone, thoroughly engrossed in something, "It is a rare occurrence, so I'd stop zooming in on my sister's boobs plz Tanaka…" Chikara raised his eyebrows and stared Tanaka down, who dropped the phone rapidly and flushed bright red. It hit the carpet with a quiet thud.

"Yes Senpai." He squeaked.

"Tanaka… you're the same age as Chikara." Yamamoto pointed out, clearly wondering why Tanaka had called his equal in age, 'Senpai'.

Chikara merely grinned.

"Yeah… I don't think we're gonna find anything embarrassing on there…" Suga brought the focus back to the 'embarrassing picture hunt.'

"NO WAIT!" Bokuto shouted out, having picked Chikara's phone up off the floor already and scrolled through the next few pictures. "PAHAHAHA OML LOOK AT IT!"

He flicked the phone round and everyone stared at the picture in question.

Chikara had seemingly been walking along the pavement, (the first picture in the montage) candy floss in hand, before he'd slipped on a patch of what looked like juice or something and began to fall (second picture in montage): the candy floss was flying midway through the air; Chikara's eyes had flicked up to it, as though it pained him greatly to see it fly away. His mouth and face had elongated in shock, tongue for some reason sticking out his mouth as though the shock had caused him to lose control of it, and while one arm reached for the candy floss, fingers stretched up to their max, the other arm, blurred in the picture, had seemingly been grappling for some sort of object that would stop him tumbling to the ground (third picture in montage.)

The boys burst into laughter and Chikara flushed a deep red.

Bokuto flicked one more across to reveal Chikara lying on the ground (fourth picture in montage), the candy floss having flown into a bin, its fluff peeking out from the dirty depths, Chikara's arms sprawled out in front of him.

Noya let out an uproarious laugh, "PAAHAHAHA OML CHIKARA YOU POOR PRECIOUS BEAN!"

The next one was a video. "PAHAHAA OML SHITA ARE YOU OKAY?!" A girl hiccup loudly and rushed towards Chikara who groaned and moved up slowly from the ground to reveal a very bloody nose.

His sister merely burst into giggles again, "Oh gods ahahahah… I'll get you a tissue…" The phone was placed down to reveal a bright blue sky above.

"Wow Misa… thanks…" Chikara replied thickly, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're welcome…" She dissolved into giggles again, Are you okay…?"

"She doesn't sound very caring, does she?" Daichi pointed out.

"Shhhh!"

"I lost my candy floss…" Chikara mumbled sadly and childishly from the background of the video.

Misa burst into laughter once more, "Your face though! PAAHAHA plz say I got that on camera!"

The phone was then picked up to reveal Misa, tears of mirth running tracks down her face, before the video was paused.

The boys looked across at Chikara who'd covered his face with his hands. "Oh Gods…"

"That was why you came into practice after the summer with a huge plaster on your nose." Yamaguchi reminisced.

"I thought you said you'd hit your nose on a ride?" Hinata questioned.

"Why do you remember that small snippet of information and not maths or literature?" Suga-san mumbled lethargically from across the circle.

"Well…" Chikara began quietly, his face still burning as he tried to think of something smart to say.

"Chikara lied!" Tanaka feigned shock.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Noya added, rushing forward and yanking Chikara's hands from his face, clutching them in his own small hands. "Why Chikara? WHY LIE? Yet I know it must be hard- YOU KILLED THE CANDY FLOSS!"

"NOOOOO!" Yamamoto wailed from the corner.

"WE'LL FORGIVE YOU CHIKARA!"

"WE WON'T TELL A SOUL OF THE BLOODY AND CURSED MURDER YOU COMMITTED!"

"To kill such an innocent pink, ball of fluff…." Tanaka turned away and buried himself in Yamamoto's arms, choking on his sobs.

"It's okay Ryu! I'll hold you until the tears go away!" Yamamoto cried out, proceeding to bury himself in his friend's shoulder.

"What's happened to these teams?" Kuroo voiced, face paling.

"Just like to point out that my team is acting perfectly normal." Bokuto grinned cheesily.

"Bokuto-san… I hate to break it to you but your whole team is normal except you…" Yaku patted his arm pityingly.

"How could you?" Bokuto slapped a hand to his heart.

Chikara merely deadpanned at the scene laid out before him.

"We should film this… and then we can embarrass them at their weddings…" Suga murmured from the corner.

"Oo! I'll do it!" Hinata overheard the quiet suggestion and went to grab his phone. "Wait… where's my phone?" He began turfing through the mass of pillows and duvets, his movements getting more and more frantic by the second.

"When did you last have it?" Suga began motherly, kindly checking in open bags and pillow cases to see if it had slipped inside.

The sobbing children had now ceased their cries and the whole room began to search.

"What kind of case does it have?"

"Shall I try ringing it?"

"It's got a volleyball case… you know the-" Hinata paused, his mouth wide open, eyes bulging in shock.

"Hinata?"

"Hellooooo!"

Noya waved a hand across his face and when Hinata didn't blink, sorrowfully called out, "I'm afraid we've lost him… he was a good decoy… but now out fight for his phone has left him dead...We pray for his safe-"

"I LEFT IT IN THE GIRLS ROOM!" Hinata screamed, a small strangled noise coming out of his throat.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THE GIRLS ROOM?" He received twenty-odd replies.

"I was showing Hitoka-chan my case because it was new and she said I could come in as she was putting her toothbrush back in her bag and…then… then I left it…"

"How did a shrimp like you get into the girls' room?" Tsukkishima frowned.

"BY PERSONAL INVITE TOO?" Noya sniffed loudly.

"Okay yeah I'll admit I'm quite jealous." Yaku added.

"Yep…" Bokuto eyed Kageyama mockingly, "What does ol' Kageyama think about Hinata hanging out in the girls' room?"

"Hm?" Kageyama raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Is there supposed to be a problem with Hinata going into the girls' room?"

"No!" Suga began loudly, glaring at Bokuto, "There isn't!"

"Well… you know if Hinata's trying to spend time with Hitoka-chan…?"

"You won't get any drama from them… they're too dumb." Tsukki informed from the corner.

"HEY!" He received two indignant replies.

"You know… Hinata's a boy and Hitoka's a girl…." Kuroo joined in, itching for some drama. (A rare occurrence with a group full of boys- boys just didn't seem to get in the same sort of gossipy drama as girls did.)

"They're friends." Kageyama looked thoroughly confused.

"And gay." Tanaka added, patting the two third years on the shoulder.

"They could be bi!" They both defended themselves.

"Hinata would never cheat on me." Kageyama explained matter- of- fact.

"Yeah! And Kageyama would never cheat on me." Hinata crossed his arms exasperatedly.

"Where does the trust come from?!"

"It's not normal." Komi added.

"It's really cute!" Noya and Tanaka slowly joined hands, beaming at the couple from across the circle.

"Okay… that's quite creepy." Tsukki shuddered.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Suga laughed and pressed his head into Daichi's shoulder.

(Nekoma's third years twitched at the movement and eyed each other smugly; they were one last round until Suga and Daichi were reached and they all knew what they were going to dare them...)

"Because it's us…" Chikara sighed loudly, before catching the eye contact of the cats and frowning at them.

Yaku merely winked and raised his eyebrows.

"What am I going to do about my phone?" Hinata's wail reeled everyone back into the real issue.

"We might have to wait until tomorrow… the girls went to bed a while ago didn't they?" Daichi glanced up at the clock on the wall:

9:54

"Yeah… they probs didn't turn their lights off though…" Kuroo noted smartly.

"Yeah and even if they are asleep…" Fukunaga looked across pointedly at Asahi.

The team ace was tucked up, hugging onto a white pillow, a blanket half strewn across his side, one of his hands curled up into a fist and resting on his chin by his mouth, so it almost looked as though he was sucking his thumb. His soft brown waves of hair slipped down across his face and as his chest rose and fell steadily, a lock shifted from the edge of his forehead and tumbled down across his nose.

Noya whimpered suddenly and scooted across to join him, wiggling down under the blanket and wrapping his arm protectively around the large ace that was twice his size, "I'll protect you from the noisy bunch Asahi-san…" He whispered, suddenly glaring at anyone in the vicinity of the ace.

"Noya-san… you're the one being loud." Suga pointed out.

"Shh! No one needs to know that!"

The room seemed to collectively sigh at the libero's dumb words; practically everyone in the camp was in this room, and everyone could hear him perfectly well.

"Point is…" Fukunaga began. "If Asahi can sleep through this racket… then maybe we can sneak into the girls' room and find Hinata's phone."

"This is Asahi we're talking about though; he sleeps through anything," Suga sighed and he and Daichi glanced across at the sleeping ace with reminiscent smiles: Asahi had slept like that through lessons before after long practices, somehow managing to tuck himself up on his desk chair and avoid teasing from the others because he'd looked so innocent and adorable that no one dared to play tricks on him.

"Yeah!" Hinata chose to ignore his mother's reasonable comment, "And I know where it is! Just next to Yachi-san's bag!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute fam! I have an idea…." Tanaka winked at Yamamoto, who's go it was next. "Okay…. Truth or dare?"

"Oh gods… dare." Yamamoto replied half hesitantly, half valiantly.

"I dare you to sneak into the girls' room, retrieve Hinata's phone and get out again without them knowing a thing!"

"Just me?" Yamamoto squeaked.

"Just you!"

"What if they have got their lights on though? And are awake?" The team dad's obvious and again reasonable statement was left ignored by everyone but Suga, who merely rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't mind." He winked teasingly and Daichi pouted and slapped his Suga's hand away playfully.

Yamamoto took a deep breath and stood, "Wish me luck men!"

"What if the girls are awake? Like with lights on just chatting…" Lev trailed off, emerald eyes wide, repeating Daichi's exact words.

"I just said-!" Daichi began exasperatedly, but didn't finish, too exhausted by the group's strange weirdness to bother. Those who'd heard Daichi burst into laughter while the simpleton idiots looked on with mildly confused faces.

"A dare is a dare my dear Lev!" Tanaka thwacked Lev on the shoulder.

Lev shrugged, "Your loss."

"Hey! Your first year has too much brazenness Kuroo!" Noya called out.

"Yeah… you try taming him." Yaku replied, shaking his head.

"HEY! I don't need 'taming'!"

"RIGHT!" Daichi called out, bringing the group once more back to the task at hand, "Let's go! We can't take the whole room down with us or we'll make a racket. Yamamoto- chose an elite team of specialists." Daichi's face turned serious, lines creasing in his forehead.

"Yes sir!" Yamamoto saluted. "Right men, for this mission of upmost importance I select our damsel in distress, Hinata,"

Hinata made a sound of indignation at the name but Yamamoto ignored him and carried on calling out names…

"Yaku, Suga, Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Noya, Lev, Fukunaga, Inouka, Kageyama and Tanaka you are my elite team!"

"Was it just me, or was that quite a lot of people for an 'elite team'?" Yamaguchi murmured to Tsukki.

"You're not imagining it, it was a lot." Tsukki replied with a roll of his eyes.

"MUSHAHAHA! I'M THE ONLY FUKURODANI MEMBER TO BE CHOSEN! BEAT THAT BITC- ermmm beautiful children!" Bokuto finished with a sweet, flourishing smile.

His team took none of it, "Yeah, yeah, shut it baka." Konoha replied bashfully.

"Stupid owl!" Komi added.

"HEY!" Bokuto huffed sulkily.

"Hey, hey!" Sarukui finished with a childish giggle at his own bad joke.

The group burst into laughter, mainly at Sarukui's giggle.

"Right men, let us depart!" Yamamoto declared brazenly and the 'chosen ones' marched out of the room, leaving the remaining in an amused, tranquil and quiet atmosphere.

"Isn't this lovely?" Kai settled into the huge piles of blankets with a honeyed smile.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the night is dragging a bit but I kept getting side tracked, first it was the dance off and now truth and dare- who knows what's next?;)**

 **Also I know it isn't that late even though most of them are going to bed but I figured after a day playing volleyball at a training camp and waking up early, they'd all be pretty early birds:)))**

 **As usual I can't promise any times for updates; I'm hoping to get another chapter out this holiday as I've already written it and so just need to check it through, but after that it might be late February, or even Easter before I can get another out- but I shall try my hardest! After all, everyone needs a revision break sometimes, right?:))**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to reviewww!**

 **Acia xxx**


	17. Part 17

**OMG guys I am SO sorry! I have literally had no time this year and whenever I have I've been too exhausted to write and have literally just ended up watching Bleach because it's easy to watch and not complicated ahahahXD (also FINALLY got up to season 7 my gods there are so many episodes!;))**

 **Anyways, I actually wrote this back at Christmas but never got the chance to proof read it, so sorry if it sounds a bit crappy… also I think I got a bit carried away with the story lmao but who cares! I enjoyed writing it** **and that's the most important thing!XD**

Part 17

Out in the corridor:

"Bokuto shut up! We're all aware you were the only one chosen from Fukurodani… gods knows why…" Yaku mumbled to himself.

Bokuto grumbled incoherently under his breath for a moment, before replying with, "You toast me more than Akaashi."

"Toast?" Kuroo inquired amused, a sudden gleam in his pale brown eyes.

"Ooo does he butter you up afterwards too?" Yaku sniggered playfully.

"ROAST! I MEANT ROAST!"

"Ooo! He roasts you too? Is that with a few _wet_ drops of oil, or a _smothering_ of seasoning, or both?" Kuroo chuckled at his own bad attempts at sexual innuendos.

"NO! I MEANT…wait… what? Oh yeah… cos I was meaning the roast as in 'oooo you got owned!'" Bokuto flung his hands out and did a half squat as if to demonstrate, 'You know? That kind of thing. Not as in you roast a chicken or meat or something, like you know-"

"We knew Bokuto." Yaku and Kuroo cut him off with lamenting sigh. Nishinoya and Tanaka sniggered in the background.

"Oh… yeah?" Bokuto's face took on a severe offensive, before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Suga made the typical sympathetic mother face in the background and patted him on the back.

Bokuto purely blinked, shrugged and carried on cheerfully walking.

"Yes…" The whole group seemed to collectively sigh at the cute and innocent owl, apart from four simpleton first years…

"Huh?" Lev, Inouka and Hinata frowned at each other. "I don't get it…"

Kageyama merely blinked.

"Shhhh!" Yamamoto swivelled round to face the group and, in a rather severe manner, motioned slicing under his chin.

"You gonna cut our heads off?!" Lev cried out precipitously.

"IT MEANS SHUT UP!" Daichi roared.

The group went stock still.

"Well… that sort of worked." Suga raised his eyebrows, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Bit hypocritical though." Kuroo noted, running a hand with an unknowingly stylish flair through his still thickly gelled hair.

Daichi merely glowered somehow sweetly at his fellow rival.

The corridor was dimly lit and deathly quiet. There were no blinds on the large windows that spanned the length of the main corridor they were walking down. But, even with this opportunity for light, the moon was shuffling in and out of the clouds, making the corridor look like an intricate patchwork of light, dark and greys and meaning that the group were submerged in almost total darkness every few seconds.

Shuffle, slap, shuffle, slap: even with soft soled shoes, or even just socks, their footsteps were loud on the lino tiled floor, sounding even louder in the stillness- they were far from the boys' room and the teachers guffaws and blustering chatter now.

Yamamoto winced at every step they took.

Creeeaaaaak.

Hinata gasped and shot towards Kageyama, "What was that?!" His voice cracked awkwardly.

"Pfft! BWUAHAHAAHA HINATA YOUR VOICE!"

"Hey! Shut-up Tanaka-san!" The little orange haired crow grumbled furiously, flushing a noticeable red even in the darkness.

"Dumbass Hinata; it's probably just a door."

" _Probably_?" Noya shuddered, "Oooo! It could be a ghost!"

Lev, Hinata, Bokuto and Inouka all jumped, their faces turning rapidly white.

"Oh Noya-kun, stop winding them up!" Suga stepped forward with a soft smile, "There're no ghosts in the school. It's just an old door creaking."

"Why would it be creaking unless someone was pushing it Suga-san!?" Hinata stared up at his Senpai with big wide eyes, his riveting fear reflected in his chocolate brown orbs.

"It must be a ghost!" Tanaka cried out, clutching his hands.

"No you mention it… there have been stories that one the night of the full moon; dead students come wandering back to haunt the school, in this very block!" Bokuto cried dramatically.

Lev, Hinata and Inouka all screamed and cowered together like a huddle of penguins. The others merely raised their eyebrows.

"Or one of the teachers going to the toilet and opening a creaky door, idiots." Kageyama deadpanned, "C'mon runt let's go and get this phone of yours back." He grabbed Hinata from his penguin huddle and began walking down the rest of the corridor.

"Oy Kageyama! Stop calling me runt! Idiot king!"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kageyama twisted Hinata round to face him by his shirt.

"I said you were an idiot king! Ghosts are real y'know and scary!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"It's not stupid! I'll prove it to you!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, idiot?"

"I don't know yet! But I will do!"

"Dumbass." Kageyama began to walk back down the corridor.

"Bigger dumbass." Hinata pouted as he followed.

"Biggest dumbass."

"Biggest-est-est-est-est dumbass."

"Huh?! That's not even a word!"

"Well I made it up!"

"Well then it's not a proper insult so I win! Hah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't understand how those two are in a relationship." Kuroo stared at them in disbelief.

"Who knows? They're both mad anyway." Daichi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I feel like they have alter-egos." Noya mumbled while Tanaka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… one side is loving and caring and the other one just… madness."

"I'm glad being in a 'relationship' hasn't changed them." Suga beamed almost proudly at his two bickering crows.

"Anyway… should we depart? The others are gonna get worried…" Kuroo slapped Yamamoto on the back and the group continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A minute later…

The group took the stairs down to the girls' room, past the great kitchens and dining area and into the windowless but lamp lit corridors of the ground floor.

"We're approaching." Yamamoto took a deep breath as they rounded a blank wall and stepped into the hall that the girls were situated on, passing a run-down vending machine tucked into the corner as they went. Its paintwork was peeling off in steps and flakes onto the floor below. The sinister thing was that it looked like thick nails had run down the side of the machine, perhaps those of a vampire, or a werewolf.

"Ghosts…" Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama seemed to take pity on him at last and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "If they existed, which they don't, I'm here so you don't need to worry. But they don't exist so stop being an idiot."

Hinata ignored the insult and uncharacteristically mumbled, "Thank you…."whilst rubbing his sweaty palms on his shorts.

The group seemed to collectively shudder at the horror movie atmosphere that had befallen them.

"Never works by the way." Bokuto informed cheerily, heedlessly punching a hole in the rather feverish and exciting mood.

"Good to know." Yaku replied dryly.

The two shot friendly dagger eyes at each other.

"Didn't think you two would get so hung up by each other… you've been shooting snarky comments at each other all night," Kuroo said, for once speaking with mild surprise; a rarity in the prideful captain.

"Well… he's like you soooo… what do you expect?" Yaku winked mischievously.

"I find that comparison offensive I'll have you know Yaku." Kuroo pouted, "Bokuto is a simpleminded and rather immature boy."

"UYHHHHH? HEY HEY HEY?"

"SHHHH!"

"Good." Yaku beamed at his fellow third year, the two of them ignoring the owl, who'd had nothing but insult after insult all the way down. It was okay though, the group knew they'd get it back in the neck later when he would moan non-stop about it to Akaashi.

Kuroo slapped Yaku irritably on the shoulder, quietly and therefore softly given that they were now right outside the girls' room.

"Ooo, what was that soft stroke I felt just then?" Yaku gazed nonchalantly round the hallway, even bothering to bend down and inspect the carpet, as if the culprit were some small creature that had tried to escape under everyone's feet.

Kuroo sucked in a large breathe, "Right!" He whispered loudly, taking a threatening step forward, "You asked for it-"

But he was hastily stopped by a responsible Daichi, who placed a strong hand on his arm, before turning pointedly to Yamamoto who'd begun to convulse in the corner.

"You're good man, you can do this!" Noya braced his shoulders tightly, while Tanaka massaged his head through the bushy forest of blonde. Yamamoto's face had turned pale and sweaty; his breaths had turned into large gasping gulps. The 'girls room' was off-guards on a normal day, unknown territory, a foreign place of innocent laughs and bright smiles… and now he was going to attempt to SNEAK into it UNOTICED while they were SLEEPING AND VULNERABLE.

He'd have the nickname of volleyball camp paedophile for life.

"We believe in you Tora! Face this dreaded task for Hinata!"

"The poor damsel! If it helps pretend he's your girl man!"

Hinata made a face at this but Lev took it literally, as usual, and proceeded to lift him up into the sky, almost scraping him against the ceiling his arms were so tall, "Become a damsel Hinata!"

"Ahh!" Hinata threw back his head and flopped in Lev's arms, shutting his eyes tight and crumpling up his face into an agonised expression.

"Just look at the poor soul!" Noya cried out, clutching onto his now half- frozen friend's red, Nekoma T-shirt, "Can't you do anything to save the guy Tora?"

Kageyama frowned at the image, "Dumbass Hinata."

"Pffft!" Suga burst into uncontrollable giggles and, in trying to force himself to stop, ended up choking on his own spit.

"Fight Suga, fight!" Daichi thumped his back, issuing typical volleyball words of encouragement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing this for my beautiful girl! My Hiyori!" Yamamoto continued, the medical disaster going unnoticed, so 'twas his heart that set on the task that layeth before him!

With Suga blinking hard, tears from the choking disease trailing down his face, Yamamoto turned to face the door and all looked towards him. The room was dark inside, for it had taken so long to get to the bloody place there had been so much trailing off of conversation that it was now 10:43 precisely and the teachers had ordered all lights to be out sharp by 10…. Oops!

"Here I go…" Yamamoto placed his shaking hand on the door handle, "Right Yachi-chan is in the corner…, below the window… and her bag should be at the bottom of her bed…. By her feet."

"Good luck!" The 'elite team of quiet specialists' whispered.

Yamamoto pressed down on the handle and pushed the door open, inch by inch. It creaked softly, but the sound wasn't sharp or bitter; lucky draw.

With one final glance at the group flanking him from behind: Daichi's set face, hard and somehow encouraging, Suga's watery eyes and smile that looked more like a grimace curtesy of his latest choking episode, Kuroo's snarky smirk, Bokuto's salute with his tongue peeking out cheekily from the side of his mouth, Noya and Tanaka with hands braced together, each nodding at him emotionally, Hinata and Lev grinning, the former still being held up by the emerald eyed giant, Inouka's cheesy grin, Fukunaga's casual thumbs up, Kageyama's confused stare at Hinata and finally Yaku's motherly smile, he stepped in and softly closed the door behind him.

The room was dark but not pitch black. Light from the streetlights squeezed through the gaps in the curtains and illuminated the room enough to see four huge lumps spread across the rather small classroom. These lumps were surrounded by many other little lumps- the bags, and next to one of them, he knew, was Hinata's phone.

He took one step forward towards the lump at the back end of the room, which his informant had told him was Hitoka-chan, before he tripped rather majestically over a stick with prickles smothering its surface and almost went flying. He sucked in a large breath and forced himself to freeze, maintaining his balance with terse muscles.

"Hmmm…" One of the lumps groaned softly.

Yamamoto squeezed his eyes shut tight and prayed the person wouldn't get up. The lump snorted loudly, causing Yamamoto to blink harshly in shock, and then tossed, the duvet swishing and crunching loudly, before settling down again. As soon as this lump had finished, one another began the same ritual, a groan, a snort, and a toss.

Yamamoto was now thoroughly confused by this circus action. But after waiting a minute and being met by silence, he began to move. One step, two step, three step pass this first lump, another step, youch he'd just stepped on something squishy let's hope it isn't anything important, one more step, step, step, step, second lump, third lump, step

CRUNCH!

Yamamoto froze once more as the lump right behind his feet jerked and sucked in a loud breath. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to take another step but the object beneath his feet crackled and crunched only more, causing the lump to sigh loudly, "Whatisit?"

Suzumeda's voice filled the room.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit…' Yamamoto's head became filled with the one word until, 'HIYORI!'

 _Yeah, yeah, I'm doing this for my beautiful girl! My Hiyori!_

 _You're good man, you can do this!_

 _We believe in you Tora!_

 _A dare is a dare._

"I can do this!" He whispered out loud, before slapping a hand over his mouth sharply.

"Hmm? Are you talking in your sleep Hitoka-kun?" Suzumeda mumbled half- incoherently, "Ahh… I'm going to pee."

Yamamoto's eyes bugged in horror.

After frantically and inwardly panicking for a second that felt like an eternity, he decided to remain stock still. In the darkness, hopefully, he'd just look like part of the air, or part of the dark wall across… yeah okay that sounded stupid even in his dumb brain…but what choice did he have? If he moved, she'd _definitely_ see him…

Suzumeda pushed herself achingly slowly up, zombie like, shuffled out of her bed and began to move towards the door, brushing against his feet as she set off from her bed, "Hitoka… stop trying to steal the cookies…" She murmured.

So that's what they were!

'And yeah… sorry Hitoka-chan; I'm getting you blamed for everything right now.' Yamamoto apologised inwardly.

Suzumeda shambled across the room, nearing the corridor- perhaps while she was out peeing he could grab the phone and run! It was one less girl to worry about after all!

Wait… THE BOYS WERE IN THE CORRIDOR.

He prayed inside his head as Suzumeda opened the door and light from outside flooded into the room, illuminating him fully.

Wait… he could use this light!

Quickly scanning the room, blocking his head to the issuing commotion outside, he saw it; Hinata's phone was lying at the bottom of Hitoka-chan's sleeping mat and duvet, a case, harbouring a large volleyball with lighting strikes shooting off it, beaming at him from where it was nestled.

"HUH?!" Suzumeda's shout jerked him out of his intense concentration.

'Shhhh!' Yamamoto inwardly begged.

"What are you doin'?" Suzumeda mumbled, staring stock still at the group of boys outside her room.

"We were going down to the kitchens to have a midnight feast." Kuroo blurted out rapidly, clearly catching on from her shocked and sleepy expression that Yamamoto had not been noticed in the room…as of yet.

"Huh? The kitchen's that way." She pointed lethargically back down the corridor, her hand flopping back down to rest by her side with a 'thwack' against her pyjama bottoms. Clearly sleepiness made the young manager almost drunk-like.

Yamamoto glanced outwards to see Noya and Tanaka frowning in at him.

"We… er- got lost!"

"YES! It's very dark you see…"

"The lights are on…"

She wasn't buying any of it.

CLOSE THE DOOR!

Yamamoto mouthed the three words over and over at the frowning and bewildered faces of his two best, Karasuno mates until Suga caught on and reached out towards the door handle, "Yes, we were on a little bit of a night adventure you see… hehe- training camp last night tradition. Let's close this and quieten down a bit so we don't wake the other girls up yeah?" Suga kept his eyes trained on Suzumeda, praying this would keep her from glancing back in behind her. It did…

"Ohhhh I see!" Was all Yamamoto caught from Suzumeda before the door was closed with a quiet 'snap'.

Yamamoto breathed out silently and faced the dark room again, willing his eyes to adjust quickly. He stepped off the cookies, the crunch sounding deafeningly loud in the darkness. Another groan sounded back across the other side of the room. It was surprising the others had actually managed to sleep through the last more than noisy event.

He stepped hurriedly round the small lumps of stuff, almost sliding onto his bum curtsey of a slippery piece of paper, most likely a magazine, which was strewn across the floor. He had only until Suzumeda came back, otherwise he would be spotted. He was half thankful, half irritated that the door was soundproof enough that he, which meant the sleeping girls too, couldn't hear what was happening out in the corridor; had the boys left to go off on their cover up 'adventure' story? Or were they lingering for him? Perhaps sneaking off until Suzumeda returned and then coming back? He wanted so desperately to know.

Brushing the thoughts from his mind he reached the bottom of Hitoka's bed and grabbled in the dark for the phone, hitting his hand on hair brushes (that must have been the spikey stick form earlier), bobbles, paper, (a note pad perhaps?), pens, an ice cold metal bottle- thing (deodorant?).

In the end he reached up and flicked the curtains up minutely, spreading light across his scene: his eyes scanned the carpet, littered with bits of make-up, books, an tube of hand cream, a box of tissues- weren't girls supposed to be clean? He kept scanning until Hinata's phone leaped out like a light in his vision from beneath the bottom of Hitoka's blankets, as Hinata had promised, right next to her pale yellow bag, a lion keyring dangling off the zip.

He grasped it tight between his sweaty fingers and let the curtain fall.

Right, now for the journey back. He'd begun to crawl now, terrified that at any moment Suzumeda would appear.

He wasn't wrong.

At that moment the door creaked open, and Yamamoto speedily shuffled towards a smallish lump, most likely a mound towels or bags, and dropped behind it, begging that Suzumeda was as sleepy as she'd been when she left. There wasn't a sound outside; clearly the boys had gone off on their 'cover adventure story'.

Good; it would keep Suzumeda out of suspicion.

The young first year shuffled in groggily, "Stupid boys… goinon sill adventures… why we even bother…" She mumbled half- incoherently, before flopping down in the bed, too focused on sleep to notice Yamamoto who was hiding behind the mound of bags in the corner.

He left it a minute, for her ragged breathing to even out and then another to make sure she was out enough for him to move past her without being seen. He reached out to place his hand down and ended up touching a rather squishy object. He frowned, and squeezed, what the hell was this?

Then the squishy object moved and groaned.

Yamamoto's eyes bulged with pure terror, horror and disgust. He'd mistaken one of the girls for a group of bags! And not just any old girl… his eyes having adjusted to the darkness he could make out her black, silky hair, her thin glasses sat next to her pillow…

Kiyoko-san.

With a practical cry of horror he shot out the room, dashing over bags and girls and objects, startling Suzumeda awake once more, "Shhhhh girlies!" though, was all she irritably moaned, before he zoomed out of the room, closing it somehow softly behind him and leaned against a wall breathing hard.

It was less than three seconds before the boys emerged from round the corner of the corridor and shot towards him, "DID YOU DO IT YAMAMOTO?" Lev yelled, before receiving a bunch of,

"SHHH!"'s.

"I fondled her… a vulnerable woman..." Was all he could brokenly whisper as they reached him.

"Did you manage it Yamamoto?"

"You brave soul."

"Did you find it?"

"Let the man breathe!"

"Oo tell us all about it!"

"What was the room like?"

Yamamoto's slapping of Hinata's phone into the owner's hands with a dazed expression put a stopper on the flow of questions.

"Yamamoto?" Noya frowned, "You okay man?"

"I- I…" He stared at them in pure shock, too stunned from the dash out the room to say much more.

"Let's get to the kitchens so we don't disturb the girls any longer, c'mon man." Kuroo stepped forward like the Captain he is, and grasped one of Yamamoto's arms, Tanaka grabbed the other and they dragged Yamamoto down to the dining room, his legs trailing along the floor after his body.

Once there Suga flicked the light on, illuminating the rows upon rows of long tables and chairs and the white clothed buffet table in the corner, already stacked with plates, cutlery, bowls and cups for the following morning's breakfast.

Yaku ran off to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water.

Yamamoto was then dumped on a plastic chair and the others crowded round him, their faces pale and curious.

"Well done dude."

"You've done Nekoma proud."

"Thank you so much Senpai," Hinata bowed, fondling his phone as though it were a hamster, stroking the rim of the case over and over.

Yaku dashed back into the room and handed the cup gently to Yamamoto, "There you go, take a few sips and tell us what happened when you're ready."

After a large gulp of water, Yamamoto told them.

A few minutes later:

"…So, I crouched low under what I thought was bags, but when I pressed down on it to get up I touched a squishy thing…"

"Oh gods…" The group chorused.

"IT WAS KIYOKO-SAN'S BOOB!" He half sobbed.

"Yamamoto, you poor soul!" Noya and Tanaka cried, "You have wronged the innocent Kiyoko-san!"

"It's okay! At least she was asleep!" Hinata fretfully tried to help.

"THAT MAKES IT WORSE!" The group chorused back at him.

"But at least she doesn't know about it," Kageyama agreed with his decoy.

"But…" Yamamoto sniffed loudly, "That means I fondled a vulnerable and helpless person..."

"Oh Yamamoto, you didn't fondle her," Yaku sat down kindly next to the sobbing second year and placed a friendly arm round him, "You didn't know it was her."

"Well… he kind of did," Daichi and Kuroo fanned the flames some more.

"Oy!" Suga frowned at the two captains, "This is not the time." He sat down on Yamamoto's other side and took his sweaty hand.

"How about tomorrow we go and take her into a quiet corner and explain what happened- I'm sure she'll understand…" Suga-san trailed off, as if having second thoughts about how Kiyoko would realistically respond to be fondled in her sleep…

"No she won't." Yamamoto pouted miserably.

"Well… she might slap you." Bokuto grimaced, before encouragingly patting the second year on the back.

Nishinoya gasped at this, "But I'm the only one who's ever been slapped by Kiyoko-san!" He sniffled loudly, keen to retain his proud title.

"I don't think you're the only one EVER." Suga explained matter of fact.

"Shh! Don't ruin his dreams Suga-san!" Tanaka tutted and placed his hands protectively over Noya's ears, but Noya brushed them extravagantly away.

"Don't worry Tora! I shall share the glory of being slapped with you," He turned to Tanaka, "And we can make it our mission to get you slapped too Ryu!"

"Noya," Tanaka began emotionally, grasping both his friend's hands in his own, "You're so cool!"

Daichi and Kuroo merely looked at one another, their eyebrows steadily rising at the absurdity of their juniors.

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad…" Yamamoto gulped and seemed to relax, before he was hit by another lightning wave of thought, "Oh gods! What about Hiyori?!"

The group turned to him with frowns on their faces, "What about her?" Fukunaga asked.

"I'VE CHEATED ON HER."

"Oh Yamamoto, don't be so dramatic!" Kuroo ruffled his hair fondly, "It was a mistake- she never has to know."

"Yeah… but the girlfriend always find out! And then she'll proclaim that I didn't trust her enough to tell her and the whole relationship will DIE." He blubbered once more.

The group sighed, "Yamamoto, why don't you just tell her then? Loud and clear?"

"Cos I'll sound like an idiot." He seemed to curl in on himself like a small child, tucking his legs up and wrapping his arms round them so he was practically rocking on the tiny, plastic chair.

"Right," Suga began sincerely, "If she breaks up with you over this then she's clearly not 1) nice and understanding and 2) not the right person for you."

Yet Yamamoto bristled furiously, "'Not nice?! Not understanding?! Not right?!' She is the most beautiful, perfect, angelic, generous, understanding person I've ever met!"

"Then what are you worried about then?!" Yaku and Suga chorused, smiles sliding onto their faces.

This stopped the brave warrior in his tracks, "Erm…"

"Isn't Kiyoko-san also one of the nicest, most understanding people ever?"

"YES!" Tanaka and Noya answered, rather too enthusiastically, for him.

Yamamoto nodded hastily.

"Well then, there you go. All you need to do is have a nice chat with them both and it's sorted. Dare is complete and Hinata has his phone."

"I did it…" Yamamoto whispered suddenly, "I DID IT AND I SURVIVED!"

"YES MAN!" Tanaka and Noya dived on him, tipping back the chair so it hit the ground with a clatter that rebounded round the walls and out into the corridor.

The whole group, minus the three currently rolling around in success on the floor, winced at the noise.

"Yeah we should really be getting back to bed…" Daichi murmured, the fear of a shouting Ukai, his blonde hair standing on edge in bristling anger, and the disappointed look in his eyes, "We put so much effort into these training camps and you just waste a whole day by being tired! Apologise to Takeda; he puts his life and soul into organising this. I expected you to be more responsible and mature Daichi," haunting him from the back of his mind, even if it was a slightly exaggerated version compared to the probable outcome that his exhausted brain had produced. Not to mention the sly laugh that Nekomta Sensei was sure to give and Fukurodani's coach's stern, narrowed eyes.

"Agreed," Kuroo finished, clearly having similar thoughts as the 'responsible captain.'

"How can they get over it so fast?" Bokuto frowned, looking towards the three boys who were now the picture of celebration, beaming from ear to ear, Yamamoto being Queen-chair- lifted by the other two and paraded round the chair, his own arm made throne slightly lopsided due to the difference in height of course.

Kuroo, Yaku, Daichi and Suga merely eyed each other wearily; Bokuto was one to talk.

11:05

Back in the room, they were bombarded with questions about their little 'expedition' and once all the usual exaggerated explaining was over with, Daichi said the reasonable thing:

"Right guys, I really think we should be getting to bed now. It's gone 11 and we all know we should have had lights out after 10, and we'll have a long trip back from Tokyo tomorrow late afternoon." Daichi scratched his head awkwardly, as if he, for once, hated being the responsible one.

The whole group sighed accordingly.

Akaashi nodded, "Daichi's right- we've got warmups at 8 tomorrow," He looked pointedly at Bokuto as he said this.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA WAIT A MINUTE!" Yaku burst out uncharacteristically. "How about we just finish Suga and Daichi's go? Yeah? After all I don't think the captain can get out of this without letting his team down…" Yaku tutted.

"Yeah, c'mon Daichi- where's your team spirit?" Kuroo clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"Go Captain!"

"TEAM MOM AND DAD FOR THE WIIIIN!"

The three, Nekoma third years grinned as they watched the energetic Karasuno crows take up their own words. They couldn't let their perfect plan be ruined by 'responsible behaviour' now!

Daichi sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth to agree, unable to resist a challenge, but this honourable and true Karasuno move was shunted by Suga, who came out with, "We can have our goes tomorrow. Daichi's right, we don't want a bunch of Zombie's playing volleyball tomorrow- and we want to make the most out of it."

"Professional athletes need a break sometimes Sugawara-kun. It'll just be two more goes and we're up this late as it is; what harm would it do to stay up a few minutes later? " Kai smiled softly.

"Professional athletes?!" The group chorused.

"I like the sound of that!" Lev grinned.

"Me too!"

"Oh yeah… forgot to mention we're all professional athletes except the crap receivers." Yaku beamed at Hinata and Lev.

"Hey!" Lev pouted.

"Actually, I'm getting quite good at receiving I'll have you know!" Hinata pushed back his shoulders proudly and looked towards Suga and Daichi for their support.

"I suppose that's true," Daichi agreed.

"Yep! He's learning fast," Suga's chest swelled with pride.

"See?" Hinata grinned happily at the Nekoma group.

"Fair, fair…" Kuroo waved off the subject, "Anyway, c'mon Karasuno- what harm would another two go's do?"

"With this much excitement, we're bound to not go to sleep for a while anyway…" Yaku added rationally.

"You're trying to persuade me." Suga pursed his lips, "I'm a language student I'll have you know- I know a rhetoric technique when I see one."

"Well then… you'll know that persuasion is just using facts twisted into rather favourable ideas- still facts though." Kai grinned.

Bokuto sighed loudly, "All this persuading is taking so long- if we shut up and play we'll get to bed earlier anyway!"

Outwitted by the usually idiot owl, Suga pressed his lips together and answered with a, "I suppose that's true."

But Daichi narrowed his eyes, "Why are you three so obsessed with us having our goes?"

The three merely grinned.

"So, Suga, truth or dare?" Kuroo asked smugly.

"Ooo! I have an idea for a dare!" Hinata and Lev burst out at once, before glaring at each other.

"I had the idea first!" Hinata defended stridently.

"Hey! That's not fair- Yaku-san… actually no you'll chose Hinata," He mumbled under his breath, before returning to his original outdoor voice, "Kuroo-san tell Hinata-"

"SHOT-GUN!" The three Nekoma third years yelled, shocking the first years to stock-still-silence and the rest of the room with it.

An owl hooted off in the distance.

"You had this idea for a while?" Daichi broke the silence, bemused.

"Yaaaaa…" Yaku grinned cheekily, "Okay… Suga- truth or dare?"

Hinata and Lev sighed and folded their arms in unison, before both leaning, again comically in unison, back against the duvets.

"Truth."

The three boys sighed, "Ughhh Sugawara-kun! You might've ruined it!"

But it was okay; Daichi would go for a dare- that was a surety.

"Might've?" Bless him; Suga-san now looked thoroughly confused.

"It's okay- we planned for this…"" Kuroo began, "So Suga-san, if you had to kiss anyone in the whole room, who would it be?"

"Oh, one of the classics," Suga sighed with a smile.

"Yep! The classics are the best after all…" Kai's eyes twinkled mischievously, a rare occurrence.

"I dunno…" He glanced around the room, seemingly sizing everyone up- but no one was really taking his fancy.

"You can't avoid the questions Suga-san!" Noya characteristically belted out.

"And ya can't lie!" Bokuto fanned the flames.

The three Nekoma third years leaned forward in anticipation.

"Daichi-san!" Suga threw his hands up in an exaggerated shrug.

"Ooooooo!" The room chorused. Kai, Kuroo and Yaku's faces split into grins that stretched to their ears.

"Huh?!" Daichi turned round to him in utter surprise.

"Well…" Scarlet was creeping slowly up the necks of the two of them, "You're the only one I'd actually feel comfortable kissing… it'd be the least awkward with you… I mean…"

"Ah… That makes sense… we have known each other longest…" Daichi reached up and scratched the back of his neck, trying to take steadier breaths to stop the heat rising up into his face and making him look like a full-blown tomato.

"Hmmhmm…" Suga nodded and bit at his fingernails; he turned to face the carpet.

"Daichi… Truth or dare?" Kai brought the attention off of the boys' blushes.

"Hey! You stole them both!" Lev groaned.

"Lev, stop moaning and watch your Senpais create a masterpiece!"

"Huh?!"

"A masterpiece?"

"TRUTH OR DARE?" The boys could hardly contain their excitement, knowing exactly what Daichi-san would go for.

"Well… I can't let the team down- I'm going for the chivalric dare!" Daichi grinned, clearly expecting some knightly and daring feat to be bestowed on him. Well, I suppose the dare the three, Nekoma third years had in mind was certainly daring, and certainly befitting for the top Captain and Knight of Karasuno.

"I dare you… to kiss Suga."

 **Gahhh I ship them all so much!XD**

 **And dear me! All Yamamoto did was go into a room and grab a phone- such beautiful drama queens (or kings;) they are! I know this fanfic is full of cheese but c'mon cheese is beautiful when we embrace it!;):)**

 **AND OMG IS ANYONE READING THE MANGA? I think I might start adding a manga appreciation note on the end of each chapter because I always end up squealing and fangirling in my room when chapters come out but none of my friends watch Haikyuu (depressing I know) so like I need to vent…WARNING SPOILERS:**

 **XX**

 **LIKE OML WHEN KENMA SAID HE WAS GONNA CLIP ALL THEIR WINGS AND HINITA ISN'T ABLE TO SPIKE AND IT'S KILLING ME BUT DOOSHG HIS RECEIEVES ARE SO AWESOME AND I'M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE BIRDY AND GAHHHH IT'S TOO MUCH! I really hope when nationals are over Furudate writes the next year and Interhigh cos although I'm gonna sob over the third years leaving**

 **XX**

 **SPOILERS OVERXD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways; let me know what you thought of it in the reviews below! Also I just want to thank you all for the follows and favourites! Every time I get a notification through it reminds me to TAKE A REVISION BREAK (which I don't do often enough ahaha!) and write some fanficXD (which I also don't do often enough pahaha)**

 **Acia xxx**


End file.
